madara's son
by yazan123
Summary: Lost in the past in their 8 year old bodies, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice but to start training again and try to prevent the horrible future from happening, but what happen when everyone thinks that Sasuke is madara's son, how will that affect madara
1. chapter 1

Sasuke wasn't expecting to fight next to Naruto again, but here they were protecting each other back Fighting Kaguya.

"Sasuke watch out"Screamed the blonde.

Sasuke lost his concentration for a minute and Kaguya throw a huge lightening ball to him, he activated his reningan to get away when the blond jinchiruki grabbed him "What are you doing?"

That was the last thing he said before, being consumed by the light.

111111111111111111111111111111111

It has been three weeks since both boys found themselves in what looks like a never ending forest, but that was not their main problem.

Adding to the weird transportation to this place full of trees, They had also transformed into two 7 year old kids.

.Naruto and Sasuke had decided to explore the surrounding area together. There was no getting separated. Not when they were kami knows where, and in their 7 year old weakling bodies.

It sucks to be kids again and they have to know why?And who did that?And where were they?

"I don't recognise anything…"

Naruto muttered.

"It's just trees and more trees,are you sure this is not a genjetsu…"

The Uchiha sighed.

"How many times have I told you that this is not a genjetsu, I had my sharingan and reningan activated at the time.

I couldn't possibly be caught in a gengetsue ,it was something else. "

"If it's not a powerful gengetsue then what is it genius?"

"if you shut up , maybe we can figure it out."

Naruto frowned, why has Sasuke to be mean to him all the time?

They continued walking until they were facing a very familiar cliff.

"Uh…Sasuke….Is it me, or does this cliff look very familiar?"

They hurried forwards,breaking through the treeline, coming to a stop as they stared up at the strangely familiar cliff.

, although something was missing in it : No faces

"Well…I guess that answers the question of where are we...Damn it! …" Sasuke muttered,folding his arms.

"I don't understand "asked the blond.

"the cliff doesn't it remind u of something dobe? ."

"Yeah konoha, but it's not here"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the his blond companion.

"exactly Naruto ,I guess we were transported to the bloody past. "

Naruto blinked before saying, more like Screamed.

"to the whaaaat!"

"Hey don't scream my ears out ,I'm not happy about it either, but we really are in the past, deal with it dobe."

Sasuke scowled before continuing.

"Had my doubts since the beginning. I saw that bloody time travel jutsue just before my reningan disappears"

"time travel what??"Screamed the blond again

"stop it will you! Damn, forgot how loud you were.

,anyway I don't know why, but how, kaguya is a goddess she can do anything. I guess, it only requires a very strong sharingan with the capacity of using this jutsue"

Naruto was silent for a moment before asking.

"is there a way to get back home ?"

"not a clue."

"But if konoha isn't here yet, when exactly do you think we are?When will Konoha be formed?"

Sasuke froze, a realisation sinking in within moments."Wait…If we're here…in the... we are in the bloddy warring Era Naruto. "

Just like that,silence fell on them, both freezing at the horrifying revelation.

Sasuke stiffened as he heard a slight rustle of leaves and the distinctive muted sound of sandals against bark.

"Shit,"he hissed, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and sprinting into the bushes.

As if going back to the past and becoming children wasn't weird enough. They had just saw Senju Tobirama, the second hokage walking toward them

He looked the same as they remembered him in the war against Madara, the only difference was that he's really alive now and scowling .

"Uzumaki…"the second hokage's voice was as sharp as a kunai." get out of there."

Great he felt them, and what's more he knows Naruto is an Uzumaki,does that mean he felt him too?.

Sasuke gulped, silently praying Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid.

Dash it, it was Naruto after all, good for nothing, except maybe talking his enemies to death.

The blonde walked toward the second hokage scratching the back of his head, stumbling back slightly as Tobirama approached him .

"And you two are ?..." The not-yet Nidaime Hokage asked, looking straight at Sasuke's hiding place.

" just two orphans, :the greatest ninja alive and his friend, second best ." The blond boy said, putting his arms behind his head casually.

Tobirama lefted one eyebrow "I meant your names, brat. "

"I'm... Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a wince. At least he knew what kind of reaction he would get He seemed to know there was no point to lying. Not with a sensor like Tobirama, he already knows anyway.

" mind telling me why are you greatest ninja alive and your companion in our borders? "

Naruto looked around him before saying

" Borders? We didn't know it was your borders, we were just walking around you know, enjoying the spring, you have a lot of trees in here, and and... More trees"

" I'm happy you liked it"

Sasuke bristled. Tobirama's tone was far too sickly sweet, Looking back on the situation, he knew that he had to do something, so he joined his fool friend and tried to smile but it came out more like a smirk.

" Hi" he decided to use Naruto's most known jutsue : the talk no jutsue. Maybe he can convince the Senju not to kill them after all.

"An Uchiha child" muttered Tobirama before stepping back as if he saw a ghost

" Izuna" he murmured.

" izuna!, who's izuna?"

It took a second to make sure that this was no genjutsu or henge, and Tobirama couldn't remember how to breathe for a split second, his heart skipping a beat as he laid his eyes on Izuna. But no, that

wasn't right. Izuna was long dead, couldn't have been reborn and back to seek revenge or anything of the sort, and Tobirama laughed at himself for jumping to such a conclusion.

But -- this child was practically a carbon copy of how he remembered Izuna to be over a decade ago, That same face, same skin, same face, same hair, he has madara's eyes and look though

God, there was no denying it now. If this child was not even related to Izuna and madara , Tobirama would eat his tongue.

He can't be izuna's son though , the Uchiha died at 17, the only logical thing thing is that he was madara's son.

Uchiha Madara has a son! Bloody hell.

Sasuke could safely say that they'd gotten lucky Very lucky, who ever this Izuna is, the thought of him distructed the white haired Shinobi. And in a blink of an eye he kicked the Senju in the face and yelled " run Naruto"

The boys wasted no time in sprinting away like their life depended on it.

"Uchiha scum !" the word was snarled out behind him.

Sure they were fast for 7 year old kids But they were not fast enough, not enough for the fastest man alive.

" where do you think you're going brats " yelled Tobirama as he stood in front of them

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tobi, the Uchiha sent a message they... Wait what happened to your nose? "

Tobirama ignored his brother question.

" ask for Madara's immediate presence aniki "

"Tobi what happened?, is that blood on your noise? "

" No, tometo sauce " he answered sarcastically.

" Ask the damn Uchiha to be here immediately Hashirama. There's something he needs to see"

"but, Tobes is there a problem? We're you attacked by Uchiha's ?"

He glared at his older brother. " aghh , nothing happened, now do what I told you Hashirama"

"But you never get injured Tobi," Hashirama mumbled, pouting as he stared pleadingly

" What part of I'm fine don't you understand hashirama , I just came here to show you something"

" What is it?"

Tobirama sighed and mentioned to the guards with his hand and two small boys walked threw the door.

Hashirama looked at the boys for a brief moment before snapping " tobi have you kidnapped an Uchiha kid, you know we are in peace now... Poor little kid, are you terrorizing him? "

Tobirama rolled his eyes " No you moron, why would I do that, now shut up and look at the Uchiha kid, did you know that madara has a son ?"

Naruto chuckled and then Screamed " Madara has a son!, where is he? "

Hashirama blinked, than knelt down in front of Sasuke.

" woah, you sure look like him "

" I'm not his son, I'v already told your brother "

Informed him Sasuke in a serious like child ton

" oh my ! and you talk just like Madara "

"I said I'm not his son"

Hashirama was about to say something when tobirama said. " it's his chakara aniki, it's too similar to madara's, almost the same, and his ressemblance to both madara and izuna can't be denied"

Hashirama wasn't a sensor, but he was good enough to distinguish others Chakra and this was certainly like madara's Chakra signature, it feels almost the same.

Gathering himself together, Hashirama sent his best welcoming smile with a touch of fatherliness at the children in front of him , the blonde Uzumaki looked comfortable while the Uchiha stood with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face

"Have seats kids "

How are you?"

"Fine." The Uchiha boy's tone was clipped, and he looked perpetually unimpressed as he sat just feet away.

Hashirama recalled seeing the same expression on Madara's face years

ago when he would try and come up with a cool jutsu name. But he didn't let that stop him.

"How was your trip here? Are you hungry, thirsty? I can have some refreshments brought to us if needed "

111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hashirama asked for his immediate

presence ، Madara thought it's something to do with the new peace treaty they formed, he had never expected to be accused of fathering a child and throwing him away, he had always been careful, kids were not one of his life goals, actually after the death of his little brothers he vowed to never bring a child to such a world.

But hashirama insisted that he sees the child , and his scum of a brother seemed sure that the kid was his, so here he was waiting for the kid.

"I said I'm not his son and I don't wanna see him okay"

Madara Heard the protesting voice of a child.

Then tobirama walked in with a child on his shoulders.

" Put me down, you stupid albino"

Madara chuckled at tobirama's angry face, this certainly was amusing.

But when the Senju dropped the kid in front of him, madara's smile was wiped out.

This child was undoubtedly an Uchiha, the hair, the eyes, the pale skin, the face strectrue, everything about him Screamed Uchiha, but that was not the problem, not even the fact that he had never seen him in the compound, it was his look, he looked exactly like his dead brother.

"What's your name kid?"

He asked immediately.

" Uchiha Sasuke" the kid answered not looking away from madara

" how come I'v never heard of an Uchiha Sasuke?"

" Do you know all the people in the compound? I don't think so "

" Actually I do know all the people, and mind your tone when talking to me kid"

" I'm an orphan, never lived in the compound"

He and Naruto made up a story, and he hoped madara believes it

" what's your father name?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate as he said " I never knew him"

" what's your mother name?"

" she died when I was born and I had been living with my friend Uzumaki Naruto since then "

" Sure she had a name, what was it brat ?"

Okay they didn't think of names, only a stupid orphan wants to be a great ninja story.

that was all Naruto's fault. he could say any name, madara won't know them anyway

" Mikoto"

The silence fell on the room, and hashirama was the first to break it

" oh my, Mikoto as in koto, madara you and koto"

Who the hell is this koto?

" but she died... They told me she died " murmured madara

" obviously, she left you this cute kid before dying, isn't that touching madara"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Don't forget to tell me what u think guys, it means a lot to me.

And please continue reading, next chapters will be much more interesting.


	2. chapter 2

Madara was still recovering from the shock of having a son when Sasuke's eyes turned red and kicked him in the face, at the same exact time Naruto kicked the door open and 30 of him filled the room.

Everything was in caho, madara still too shocked with what he heard today, he has a son, and his son has a 3 tomo sharingan at the age of 7. What the heck, and who was the blond bastards everywhere ?

Tobirama stood like a statue. To see his technique, the one he created being used perfectly by a 7 year old wasn't a pleasant surprise for him.

what the hell is happening to this world? .

Main while both boys run out.

" Told you it will work, they should know better than to underestimate us, especially me Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja alive"

Naruto was still blabbering when tobirama stood in front of them

"The greatest ninja alive you have things to explain"

"Not again man"

Whined Naruto while Sasuke followed in silence, he wasn't fan of the second hokage , now he disliked him even more.

111111111111111111111111111111111

" I got them" said tobirama as he forced the two boys in the room again

Madara looked at both boys

" Uzumaki with blonde hair, you must be half Uzumaki"

" So what? crazy man". Responded Naruto

" They never taught you how to talk to your superiors didn't they kid?" madara's ton was menacing and hashirama had to step in front of him

" Madara don't scare the boys"

" I'm taking my son and going out of here, hashirama, thank u for informing me " announced madara while standing

" I'm not going anywhere with you freak , and I'm not your son "

Madara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt

" First lesson as my son, do not make me angry"

Again hashirama interfere between them and asked madara for a private talk

" Tobi guard them"

" What! no, why should I do that"

Hashirama ignored him and walked out with madara

Leaving him alone with the kids, tobirama decided to start asking them some questions

" Uzumaki, where did you learn that jutsu?"

"what jutsue?," asked Naruto while rubbing his head

"don't play dumb the shadow clone technique"

" oh that one, easy I learnd it at the ninja aca... Ouch"

He turned to look at his friend

" What was that for?"

Tobirama ignored the display and said " hey am talking to you kid, I created that jutsu, no one knows how to use it except for me, so how did you do it?"

" emm aaaa... Yeah you created it, I... I..."

"come on kid"

" I saw you doing it and I learned you see am a quick learner "

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the blonde when Sasuke spoke

" him being an Uzumaki helped, cause of his large chakara reserves "

" good point mini madara, but there's something you too are hiding and am going to figure it out"

Sasuke tensed, while Naruto brust out laughing

" hhh, mini madara hhh"

" shut up dobe"

11111111111111111111111111111111

When madara returnd he grabbed Sasuke and walked out.

All in all, Sasuke decided that it wouldn't hurt to try, so his hands slipped into the horse sign.

Of course, the large hand that enclosed his own almost instantly was unexpected, as was the new way he found himself tucked into Madara's armoured chest.

" Not again kid, you can't surprise me twice."

Sasuke glared up at him.

Madara stared right back.

"Let me go ".

" No"

Sasuke scowled, glaring up at the impudent Uchiha holding him

" I said let go of me" He Screamed this time.

Madara dropped Sasuke on the floor.

"outch, what was that for freak. ?"

" First mind your language kid, second you asked and I complied. You never specified you wanted me to let go of you gently, nor would I have"

The child just blinked when Madara suddenly knelt in front of him with his back to Sasuke, hands positioned a little behind his back. Madara wasn't looking at him but Sasuke could just imagine his scowl " Hope on I'm carrying you this way"

" I'm fine, I can walk you know" the seven year old insisted even as his chest warmed at the offer, this was a lot like his brother, although Madara wasn't his brother and he didn't offer to carry him with love.

Madara turned his head around just enough to show him his unimpressed and impatient scowl " You have no other choice kid, either this or am swearing to God that I'll carry you like a sack of potatoes "

Sasuke decided that arguing with this stubborn man wasn't worthy, he certainly prefer the piggy back ride to the potatoes sack hold.

All Sasuke could do was try to glare at madara to death, though this man wasn't the one he knew, he still wanted to kill him but he wasn't really allowed to do so Madara was essential to the creation of konoha , so he'd just have to put up with him.

When they arrived at the compound they earned themselves a lot of strange looks as they traveled through the streets of the compound, but they expertly ignored them. Madara lost in thoughts and Sasuke used to people looking at him.

As they arrived to the Uchiha main house

Few people were waiting for them.

"Madara-sama! You've returned," one of the Uchiha waiting for them spoke

Sasuke froze, his body turning deathly still as he felt eyes lock onto him . He was in the Uchiha compound, a place full of his people, he wasn't the last Uchiha in here, he wasn't different .

Apparently Madara wasn't happy to see those people cause he snapped

" What's going on? "

" Madara Sama, we are here to see our heir "

One woman said

Madara tensed " how the hell did you knew about him ?"

" oh all senjus were talking about your son today , we heard that you went to bring him "

" stupid, talkative clan" murmured madara

"Is that….. " the voice trailed off, heads blocking his vision as the Uchiha began to crowd. Fingers on Sasuke cheeks, eyes marvelling at the sheer resemblance to the Uchiha leader.

Sasuke scowled, glaring at all of them fiercely. He was not Madara's son . Besides who the hell let his son be assaulted by strangers like that?

Before he could say anything, Madara pressed him tighter to his chest

"You'r scarring him, now get out of my way"

"We'll leave you and your son alone madara Sama " an Uchiha old man said, smiling indulgently at both Sasuke and their leader.

He really wanted to stay alone with the kid, but first this child need to be cleaned up

" let's go brat you need a shower"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke scowled, rubbing his eyes as he stared down at the bowl of rice and assorted fish in front of Him . He used to love warm baths, but now he hates them, can't believe the mighty Madara uchiha bathed him . Yawning, the kid picked at his dinner, scowling as his eyelids drooped. He wasn't supposed to be tired. He was supposed to be readying himself to escape, but this body was so weak.

"Awww," lady kikyo cooed. "He fell asleep while eating.…"

Madara sighed. "I'm not surprised… with all the running around he just did," he grumbled, having chased him all around the compound until he'd tripped over his own feet and promptly faceplanted

the ground. His son was impressively fast.

"Where's he even going to sleep anyway , we didn't set up a room for him, he was a surprise to all of us, a pleasant one though. "

Madara grunted.

"He's staying in my room ," Madara said, sighing as he ran a hair through his fluffy locks.

"I have the strangest feeling he''ll be trying to run away as soon as he wake up."

The old woman chukeld

" I saw him running around the compound, in fact everyone saw him, incredibly fast and smart for a 7 year old, he dodged all the guards and you... Oh my that hilarious…"

She was laughing at his expense. But Madara couldn't stop his smile.

" and you trying to catch him hhhh, that was cute Madara."

This time he glared at the woman, cute? He wasn't cute, he was an angry father.

" I was just trying to make him take the bloody bath that's all "

He explained.

" you were trying to take care of him mada kun, I'm sure that you'll be a great father unlike your father"

At the mentione of his father he tensed, that is exactly why he didn't want to have children, he was afraid of being like his own father, a pathetic excuse of a parent.

Lady kikyo left him alone with the small kid and he couldn't stop himself from staring

" Sasuke" he murmerd tasting the sound of the name.

A pretty good name, madara thought, he touched Sasuke's hair, it was soft despite being spiky, just like his own hair

Even if the kid denied it he can't be someone's else son, because he could feel it : the connection between them, he felt it the first time he laid his eyes on him, and now looking at the child again, he felt proud, proud of his son, he looks perfect and madara wouldn't wish for a better son, although maybe his manners needs to be corrected.

Madara took the child in his arms to go to his room when Sasuke moved closer burying his head into madara's chest, at that moment madara felt something he thought he'd never feel after his brother death, the need to protect someone, the unconditional love for someone else. This little creature here needs him and he'll make sure his son gets the life he once dreamed of having

He bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead " I guess I already like you kiddo"


	3. chapter 3

**At the Uchiha compound**

Madara was having a great day over in the Uchiha Compound – up until the moment he walked into his office.

Letters upon letters were piled up on his desk, not a single space clear from the sheer volume of them. "What the hell?" he muttered, seating himself down, knowing it was better to get all the paperwork over and done with as quickly as humanly possible. "Why do we have so much mail?"

" other clans congratulations madara Sama"

He was confused for a moment before realizing what was this about

" How the hell did they know about Sasuke. "

" words travel fast madara Sama, besides everyone was talking about Sasuke sama fight with ichiro yesterday"

Madara's eye twitched, he didn't want that to happen, but the elders insisted on testing sasuke's sharingan abilities and his son was eager to fight someone, of course he was proud of his son, he did well, very well for a 7 year old, but madara didn't want to bring more attention to the kid.

" If I may say madara Sama, your son in an absolute genius, never seen a kid fighting like that"

Madara ignored his assistant and started reading the letters, just until he heard some screaming, he walked out immediately

A gigantic ball of fire spun into existence behind some walls, large enough to peek over the top, but Madara was fairly certain there weren't any training grounds that way. All around him, Uchiha tensed, ready for an attack.

"What the hell is going on?"

" it's your son madara Sama, he burned the place trying to get out"

"SASUKE !"

11111111111111111111111111111111

" let me go "

" you're bleeding brat, why is that? "

" that's non of your concern "

" don't talk back to me young man"

Madara was angry, he was going to punishe the child, but as soon as he saw the blood on his son's legs and arms his anger turned into concern

"Let go of me "

" stop fussing like a baby and answer my question"

Sasuke fold his arms and looked away ignoring madara who surprisingly ruffled his hair.

" Now I see, you were trying to walk on the wall in order to get out of here, but your chakara control isn't good enough, that's why you decide to burn the thing down"

" hin" replied Sasuke

" Not very smart kiddo "

" You finished I wanna go"

" Not yet, first your injuries needs to be treated. "

He looked at his son annoyed expressions.

"Don't put that face brat it reminds me of Tobirama.

I'm pretty sure that with some practice you'll be able to run on walls. "

This time Sasuke blinked and looked at his supposed father , the man wasn't angry at all, and he didn't discourage him , in fact he encouraged him to do better

Is it his imagination or was this madara concerned about his well being.

" if you stay clam and let me finish my work I'll Train you kiddo. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Huyga Takashi wasn't in a good mood to talk to his sister, nor eat whatever his mother prepared for him.

The only thing he has in his mind is the news he heard

" saï Sama " He bowed in front of his clan leader "

" Our worst fears have come to pass…" Uchiha madara has procreated!"

The white Eyed man tensed

" There must be a mistake, we didn't hear of his marriage "

" there was no marriage sir, he is a bastard child apparently, about 7 year old "

Huyga saï took a deep breath before saying " well, I guess we can't stop him from having children, can we?, the Uchiha are not our direct enemy, I'll send him our congratulations, thank u Takashi "

" but sir, our sources confirme that the child is a genius just like his father, he could be dangerous to us "

" And what do you think we should do about it Takahashi ?"

Takashi looked directly into the eyes of his leader before saying

" we get rid of him "

111111111111111111111111111111111

" No.. No No, you don't put too much Chakra Sasuke , just the necessary or you'll break the tree"

Sasuke sighed, what a humiliation, he Uchiha Sasuke one of the new sanin, doesn't know how to walk on trees, it has been a long time since he was a child and this body is so damn weak, he feels pathetic "

" damn it "

" language "

He glared at the giant man, and stood to try again

" No,it's enough for today kiddo "

" don't call me that and I wanna try again ", whined Sasuke in a child like manner, something he has no control over

" you're exhausted, rest today and we will try tomorrow "

He wanted to argue but madara was right, he can barely move and was grateful when madara held him but he wasn't going to addmit it.

" I can walk on my own "

" Of course you can, I'm just practicing on how to hold a child, you see I'm new to fatherhood " he said with sarcasm

" you're not my father man"

" how do you know that I'm not your father? You said that you never knew him"

" well... I..."

" Not so sure now hin?"

He patted Sasuke's hair just like hashirama told him, took a deep breath and said it " despite your bad manners I'm happy to have you"

Well that wasn't exactly what hashirama said, he was supposed to tell him that he loves him, but he didn't think it's the right time yet

11111111111111111111111111111111

" I'll find you wherever you are "

Another shout sounded from beyond his bathroom door and Madara reached out and silently flicked the lock. He didn't know how long he could remain in here undetected, but it was worth a shot, he was tired at playing, doesn't this kid run out of energy?

He heard another voice, and then a knock on the door.

"hang on," he yelled to whoever was knocking the door.

His assistant , " Haru ", chuckled. "forgive me for asking lord madara but why are you hiding in your bathroom sounding all echoey, ."

Madara frowning then and lowered his voice and said "Echoey is not a word Haru . And I'm not hiding, I'm just... I'm playing with the kid okay, trying to be a bloody good father."

Kids need to play, he said to himself, trying to remember how the hell did he agreed to this torture.

Haru muffeld a laugh. "Allow me to say Lord Madara that it's not appropriate for a leader as yourself to hide from a kid , really sir "

Madara's face fell down in defeat.

"I think I bit off more than I can chew Haru, the brat never get tired ," he mumbled, pacing the floor.

Haru tried his best not to laugh out loud at his leader .

"Guess He's gone into stealth mode sir ," he said quietly.

Madara opened the door slowly "Send reinforcements Haru, we cannot take him down alone ."

Despite being tired and annoyed madara couldn't help the jock that came out of his mouth, last few days were different, full of... Let's say adventures.

The Uchiha walked out of the room laughing at himself, how ridiculous must he look like.

"Can't believe what I'm doing Haru, let's go, there's work waiting for us "

They were about to walk out when a

A blur that may well have been madara's life Flashed before his eyes nearly took haru's head off. The Uchiha stilled the object with one palm a sword, his own sword non less —and Sasuke grinned up at him, as if he did nothing wrong .

"You're dead Madara!" he shouted.

"Not in the hall brat, and we don't play with swords in the house , especially not mine ." Madara's voice held a comical tremor. "You're going to hurt yourself or break something , Like my nose for example."

"But thought we were playing hide and seek "

Haru chuckled and madara growled" That sure didn't look like hide and seek to me, it's more like you were trying to kill me brat, then again the game was over when Haru came to get me, I have work to do you know , stay in your room and don't go anywhere until I'm back. "

With that being said , the kid turned on his heels but not before giving madara one of his glares" You'r not the boss of me " he said before running away.

The Uchiha leader decided to ignore that and looked at Haru.

" You saw nothing of this Haru "

"Nothing at all sir "


	4. chapter 4

Madara sighed in relief as he lead his group of Uchiha out of the compound . He left Sasuke with Lady kikyo and prayed that the kid doesn't try to run away.

Madara the Outguard Head, leading five other Uchiha's to meet with the SENJU leaders in what is called now konoha, or the beginning of konoha , Hashirama had confirmed that he and his brother will be there waiting for them . he was enjoying the peace while outside the compound… no flames… no screaming child to chase after… no trying to calm the elders after his son insults them … no reluctant brat to try and force into the bath. He didn't understand the brat's aversion to warm water. They were a fire-natured clan for a reason.

He glanced to his left, at Haku who was carrying a large bag full of their supplies on his back. it was a one day travel to reach konoha and they didn't need that much of supplies, so why would Haku bring all of that? and the bag was mov— Madara blinked. The bag was moving? A shudder ran down his spine.

Raven hair was the first thing he saw as the bag popped open, stomach clenching at the smaller version of his face that appeared. "So where are we going then?" Sasuke asked, looking eagerly over at him, a smug grin pulling at his lips as he got out of the bag "

"Sasuke !"Madara hissed, vein in his forehead throbbing. "What are you doing?!"

"Just chilling out in this bag, why?"

"DON'T try to play with me brat !" he snarled,

"You're supposed to be with kikyo in the compound…"

Haku had already moved away from the danger zone.

"you're going back to the compound right now kid ," Madara ordered, looming over him, hands on hips, restraining his killing

intent as best he could

One black eyebrow rose. "And if I don't?"

Madara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt like a naughty kitten, his legs dangling in mid-air as he held him above the ground – the drop a perilous height. Well, perilous for any other brat aside from the genius little monster child he has , Madara mused. "We're returning to the compound."

Sasuke pouted. "But I wanna see Naruto"

One finger levelled at his face. "NO. You're going back, your Uzumaki friend won't be there anyway "

"And how do you know that Mr I know everything"

The men standing behind madara chuckled and was rewarded by a deadly glare from madara

" Tobirama will never agree on bringing him, we will be working not babysitting"

"Hn." Sasuke scowled. "Tell you what , if you let me come along with you l'll be quite, you won't even notice my existence"

Okay now it was time for Sasuke to use his acting skills and hope that this madara has a soft heart unlike the future one

Large eyes watered, big pools of black staring pleadingly up into the narrowed matching ones. His lower lip quivered, and his face spasmed. " please ?"

Scowling madara turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

" There's no way your going back to the compound is there? "

" None whatsoever " The tiniest smirk pulled at edge of kid lips

"Fine. FINE. You can come along , damn it " he muttered. "BUT…" He swivelled back, tucking him under his arm, tightening his grip on him so he couldn't slip away "You are going to apologize to my uncle when we get back "

"I changed my mind," Sasuke said almost instantly. "Can we go back to the compound?"

"No"

"That old man doesn't really love you, you know"

Madara glared at his son " the old man you're talking about is my uncle, and you don't have the right to talk about elders"

" I was just telling you"

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Madara!" Hashirama waved him over. "Glad you could make it—Wait…" He peered closer at him.

"Are you courting someone ?"

Madara sputtered. "What the hell are you going on about Hashirama?" he asked, ignoring Tobirama who looked angry and tired

"Your face looks brighter, happier, you know less stressed. it's like you're... With someone "

He said with a smirk

"Hashiramaaaa!" Madara hissed, taking a deep breath, composing himself abruptly, one hand mussing in the spiky dark locks of his son who sat next to him primly.

"What's wrong with your brother? "

" Oh. He... "

Tobirama's glare stopped him from continuing

" don't mind him, we're not here for that "

"Oh, Naru-chan is playing outside. Mito's keeping an eye on him " Hashirama

said, waving towards the screen doors that led to the engawa and down into the garden. "Sasuke chan probably wants to go and play ?"

" yes " Sasuke said simply

Madara nodded his approval , watching as Sasuke run out . Children were oddly cute, especially when they were Uchiha's, when they were miniature version of him.

" aww, you're so found of him arn't you madara"

Madara's face turned a faint shade of pink

" hin"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto wasn't expecting Sasuke, but as soon as he saw him, he run and hugged him

"Sasuke teme I missed you"

" get off me dobe"

The blonde ignored the comment and asked

" So how's that monster treating you?"

" who?"

" Madara of course, isn't obvious? "

" Oh, nothing that I can't deal with"

" can we prank him while you're here ? You won't believe what I did to tobirama "

" seriously Naruto! What are you a seven year old!"

Naruto looked at himself " well yeah, I feel like I am "

" wake up dobe, we'r not kids, I'm thinking about a way to go home and you're thinking about pranking people, you're useless "

" calm down, I'v been working on a way to get home too, it's not like I spend the whole week pranking tobirama, I was just enjoying the little bit of peace before going back home "

Sasuke looked at his blonde friend eyes , he can understand, actually he too was enjoying the peace time, he too felt free, like a child again, he too wanted to live a little of the life that was stolen from him

" So, what you've benn doing aside from pranking the second hokage "

" well, I found nothing on time traveling jutsue in the SENJU library , I only found some of tobirama's work on time scape jutsue, nothing useful till now, but I found out that he used the Uzumaki library to create his time scape jutsue, so we should probably look there "

Sasuke simply nodded, the library that was a smart move from Naruto

" how about you, what have you been doing?"

Sasuke hesitate, he wasn't going to tell the blonde that he's been running around the compound, enjoying his time with his clan

" I'v been training and... "

" and? "

" and trying to understand madara, he's the key to stop the future war from happening"

" woah, I didn't think of that, that's smart teme"

"hin"

" can we still prank him though"

11111111111111111111111111111

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate your comments, they encourage me to continue**

**I'm so sorry about the mistakes though, English isn't my native language**

**So about the dream suggestion, I'm going to use your idea guys in the next chapters, if you have any other idea please write it and thanks again ️**


	5. chapter 5

Hello, first I wanna thank you all for reading, second I promise to use the ideas you sent me, and if you have more ideas write them in comments.

Now this chapter will not concentrate on madara's relationship with Sasuke, there's a side story in this chapter that talks about tobirama, so sorry if it's boring but please read it cause it will be important for the future events, next chapter will be interesting

Thanks again guys and please comment more it encourages me to write

Xoxo

111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Chapter _****5**

"i guess I'm gonna need a break" anounced the Uchiha leader

" I don't know about you Hashirama but I'm too tired to take more of your bullshit"

He added

" but Mads , we didn't hear your ideas yet" protested Hashirama

Madara scowled before saying " Maybe if you stopped blabbering for 10 minutes I would have told you "

"Oh tell us now Mads "

" Not now, and stop calling me that. where's my son by the way ?"

" outside with Naruto" replied Tobirama

Madara was about to walk out when Hashirama stopped him

" Oh Madara wait there's something I need to ask you?"

Madara slighted "What is it now "

" who is Sasuke's godfather?"

" Godfather?" madara repeated in confusion

" you know, the man who would take care of your son if something happened to you, not that I wish for anything to happen to you"

Madara looked at his friend and then shrugged " Nothing will happen to me, and there for Sasuke won't need a godfather"

Hashirama pouted " it's just" a what if thing " who would you choose?"

The SENJU looked hopeful

Madara thought for a minute before saying " lady Uchiha kikyo and her husband will be the godparents of my son"

Hashirama pouted even more " But she's old, she'll die soon... , I mean you should choose someone young, someone you trust, your best friend"

Madara thought for a few seconds " Well then I'd choose Mito san she's good with children"

" Mito is my wife hhh, so you'll choose me as the Godfather" he turned to his brother and murmured

"told you he' ll choose me Tobi" he added with a smile

" He didn't say so" remarked tobirama

" But he meant it indirectly, didn't you madara?"

Madara took a deep breath " yes Hashirama I choose you, now can I go take a nape?"

Hashirama ignored the nape thing and jumped with joy " I knew it, I knew you would trust me with your son"

" wait a minute, I trust Mito with my son, but if Something happens to Mito my son goes back to my uncle"

Hashirama was speechless for a minute

"so let me get this straight, my best friend die, I get Sasuke, then my wife dies, then Sasuke the only tiny ray of hope in my life

Gets taken away from me... Cruel world"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara trudged back into the room they gave him to rest, he was tired from the journey.

And Hashirama's talk about their future plans gave him a headache, specially the Godfather thing

having discussed the main points with the SENJU brothers, he decided to take a nape before continuing the work

Yawning, the Uchiha leader shut his eyes sighing in relief at the softness of the pillow. Finally some peace and quiet

**After 10 minutes **

GOD DAMMIT!" The roar came from inside the room, and Sasuke checked the clock.

"Ten minutes, dobe. Pay up." murmured Sasuke

"Ugh." sighed the blonde Uzumaki

" come on dobe, I wanna see madara's angry face"

" I thought his normal face is the angry one? He has an even angrier version? That's neat "

" you don't even know the meaning of the word neat do you Naruto?"

Madara walked out of room screaming

"Hashiramaaaa , is this a jock? my whole body is itching"

Both SENJU looked at him in confusion

" Itching ! And why is that madara ?"

" how the fuck am I suppose to know, you tell me Hashirama , weren't you senju scum the ones who prepared the rooms?"

He was angry, no furious, his whole body was itching and it was driving him crazy

" you better zip your mouth Uchiha, how are we responsible for your itching body? " roared Tobirama

" Or what, what if I don't ? What are you gonna do hin ?"

Both man looked as if they could kill the other one any minute. So Hashirama had to stand between them

"okay okay, calm down Mads, tobi , let me see what's wrong first "

**1****5 minutes later**

Tobirama scowled, his eyes locking on the two kids, both of them peered up at him innocently, tilting their heads in unison. "You two have something to do with this, don't you brats ?"

"Don't blame them without proof, Tobi-chan." Mito's hand clamped down on his shoulder

"then how did those gross little insect got into madara's futon?"

" Who knows maybe you did it" replyed Naruto firmly

" You little..."

" Tobirama, don't yell at the poor kid, Madara took a shower and I'm giving him the other spar futon , all is fine"

Tobirama shuddered and walked out, He needed to get away from the little monsters and the screaming Uchiha leader.

When he decided to walk around the soon to be Konoha, Tobirama didn't expect to see what he saw :a girl, a naked girl Getting dressed near the river , His mind told him that the logical thing to do would be walking away, or at least looking away, but his body refused to obey.

Black long hair flowed over her shoulders, kissing her creamy glowing skin, She had the the most perfect shaped waist Tobirama had ever seen, however she wasn't thin by any means, in fact she had muscular legs that went on forever.

Tobirama was still standing like a fool when she turned around and spotted him

" aaaaaaaa" She Screamed throwing her shirt on, her face bright red

" What do you think you're doing! "

Tobirama looked immediately into her dark eyes " I should be the one to ask you miss"

He tried to forget about what he just saw and concentrate on the strange girl in their territory

" I'm not the one who's been secretly peeping on a girl my lord "

Tobirama's face turned the shade of pink " I was merely doing my job, strangers arn't allowed here, so if you please tell me your name and how did you get here"

The girl took a step forward

" I'm Uchiha hiyori, Lord Tobirama. I came here with madara Sama"

Oh an Uchiha, he could see it now, the black hair the glossy skin, those dark eyes with the sweeping eyelashes and..

Damn it, what the hell is he thinking about?

Uchiha are a cursed clan, beautiful woman yes , but cursed and he shouldn't be standing here talking to her, admiring the way she looked at him, agh stop it tobirama **(Tobi's thoughts) **

" You came here with madara to work and then decided to take your clothes off in the open, smart move " he said sarcastically

What was she thinking, undressing herself like that, Shinobi world is a dangerous world for a women, someone might see her , someone might harm her. **(he thought)**

Her face turned as red as a tometo and she averted his gaze

" I didn't expect to see anyone " she said

" hin "

He was about to walk away when he felt something, a fight, no it's madara something was wrong

11111111111111111111111111111111

" You got the kid?"

" yes, he's here : Uchiha Sasuke " he smirked

" What took you so long?"

" SENJU Tobirama was there I had to distruct him"

The huyga eyes went wide with suprise

"SENJU tobirama was there ! Takashi you managed to distruct the best sensor in all of the fire lands ?"

"Not quite, something else did. Let's just say that I got lucky"


	6. chapter 6

Takashi wasn't expecting to be followed immediately.

When he decided to disobey his leader and kidnappe the Uchiha heir he didn't expect the Senju to help retrieve the kid

" Damn it" he cursed " change of plans, we'r going to the tunnel in the city"

" Hin why?, I thought that we were going to the borders, isn't that what the Uchiha old man told us "

" The bastard lied to us. He didn't mention senju tobirama being there, and now the scum is following us with madara."

Takashi took a deepe breath before adding

" Our only chance to distract him would be in the city" "

At the mention of the two lords his team tensed. He couldn't blame them, everyone around the fire country knows who are Uchiha madara and Senju tobirama, if they catch them they'll be dead, but he wouldn't get caught, not after everything he did, not after the risk he took to kidnappe the child.

111111111111111111111111111111111

When he heard mito's screams and saw the blond Uzumaki on the floor he knew it

"Sasuke , where's my son?"

Hashirama's face said it all.

"Madara calm down sasuke's not here."

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

At that moment Tobirama joined them

"aniki, what's going on?"

" Madara I'm sorry to inform you that someone kidnapped Sasuke"

("izuna's gone , Madara_Sama . I know you're in pain , but there's nothing we can do please understand ") it feels the same, it's like loosing izuna all over again

His heart missed a beat, breath stuck in his lungs. Sasuke. Sasuke . Sasuke. "What? What did you say?"

" we will find him madara, I'm sure we would "

Immidiatly Tobirama knelt on the floor, touched it with his fingers, closed his eyes for few minutes and said

" 6, they went west"

Madara growled " aghhhh , l'm gonna burn them alive. Let's go" he mentioned to his man

" Uchiha wait, I'll lead the way" Tobirama interrupted

Madara eyed the man he resented the most " I don't need your help senju"

The senju suppressed his anger " you can't find them by yourself, you'll need a sensor"

40 minutes later

" Why did we stopped Senju?" snapped Madara as Tobirama stood closing his eyes

" shut up, will you. I'm trying to follow them, the jerks probably entered the city, it's hard to feel them there"

" Damnn it"

Tobirama could feel madara's dark aura flaring

"Don't worry we will find them"

Madara huffed. "No need to reassure me."

Tobirama turned his head, a bloodred eye focusing on Madara's own black one. "I

want to find him too, you know?"

Madara eyed the white haired Shinobi, could he trust him, could he trust the man who killed his brother? Right now he had no choices, God knows what would those freaks do to his son.

"Then stop staring and do something to find them Mr best sensor in the world"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke tried to open his eyes but couldn't, blindfold? Why? He was confused and felt like being constricted around his body.

His hands and legs were tied

"What the hell" he muttered

"Calm down kid" a voice came from the shadows

He was kidnapped, that was obvious, but why? And why did he feel so weak and sleepy?

This whole situation was getting increasingly annoying. Perhaps he should have struggled a bit more, tried his luck at escaping, but They had caught him off-guard in more than one way, He and Naruto were discussing a way to go home when those bastards attacked them.

Of course his small body didn't help much against a grown-up well trained ninja, a huyga no less.

For how long had he already been here? Madara might be going mad with concern. Madara? Why was he thinking about madara.

Though, thinking of Madara and how the man would have reacted after realizing that he was gone – his chest ached. Madara Thought he was his son, and if there is one thing he knows about the man was that he is an emotional fool

when it came to those he Consider family. And there's Naruto . Would Naruto worry about him? Of course, he would, he would freak out.

"You have been awfully quiet kid ."

Sasuke tilted his head toward the voice

. "Isn't there a point to me still being alive? I'm rather bored." he wasn't trying to make them angry, but he wanted to know why was he here

"Oh? Kidnapping you wasn't enough entertainment to you my lord ?"

" He looks a lot like his father" a third voice said

" Yeah, the same arrogance, guess it's a family thing... who's your mother kid ? "

At Sasuke 's insistent silence, the man huffed. "child of few words hin? "

Sasuke ignored the annoying guy as he heard someone's else footsteps

" What are you doing? I said don't talk to him "

" Relax Takashi he's just a child , and he'll be a dead child soon "

The other man sighted, this Takashi was angry, Sasuke wasn't a sensor but he felt it. the anger, the hate, the dark aura of the man standing feets away from him

" damn you uchihas " the man hissed

" Is something the matter Takashi? "

Takashi didn't answer so his friend continued

" Do you want me to kill the brat now? If the Uchiha old man isn't coming for the eyes it's his fault, we cannot wait any longer "

The Uchiha old man! There's an Uchiha helping them? Well that would explain a lot of things, like how did they know about their visit to konoha

" We can't kill him anymore " the second man said

" What? Why? "

" because Uchiha Madara and his man are in the city, it won't take them long to find us "

" What the heck, how on earth did they find us?" the first man sounded horrified

" Senju Tobirama is helping them. " Takashi said as a matter of fact

" Who, Tobirama !!! You kidnapped the kid knowing that Senju Tobirama would help them? "

" I didn't expect him to help okay, how the hell am I supposed to know that the eternal enemie of Madara Uchiha will help retrieve his son! "

" what are we gonna do now... He'll kill us, No he'll torture us "

" Shut up tenchi, are you afraid of him?, Do you remember why we did this ? Hin do you remember "

" Yes, we were supposed to help our clan get rid of a potential threat Takashi...

but if we get Caught Madara will have a proof that we did it, he'll kill everybody in the clan "

" I have a plan "

Sasuke pulled his lips back into a snarl. "You certainly are dumb if you think tousan will go along with anything you want "

Did he just called Madara tousan, damn it this reality is affecting him

Sasuke was deep in thoughts, he didn't expect the hit he received next and that was the last thing he remembered.

111111111111111111111111111111111

" Sasuke... Son, can you hear me?... Sasuke "

" Is he okay?"...

" Don't worry madara he's fine"

"Madara Sama , Madara Sama... "

He heard a lot voices, Someone was holding him, someone was holding him tightly

" put him down Madara, let him breathe"

He opened his eyes slowly and everything was blurry

" Son are you okay..."

" Tou San" he murmured

" Yes, I'm here son, you're safe "

His vision become clearer, the man hugging him wasn't his father. He can't be his father, his father died long time ago.

" I'm fine" he told the worried man.

He looked around him, some Uchiha's were there as expected, few hyuga's, and Tobirama.

" What happened?" he asked

" You were kidnapped, and... And" Hesitated Madara before saying "Tobirama San saved you"

111111111111111111111111111111111

This might be a little boring, I'm sorry, I promise next chapter will a lot better


	7. chapter 7

**Hey. Thanks for reading guys, and I really appreciate your comments, write more of them.**

**So I'm gonna explain something, in this chapter someone from the lightning country will visit the soon to be konoha and I choose French as the official language of the lightning country** **Here are the explanation of the words I'm using**

**Monsieur : sir, Sama **

**Un enfant : à Child**

**Un étranger : a stranger or basically someone from a different country**

**Vous êtes un homme extraordinaire : you'r an extraordinary man**

**Comme un preuve d'amitié : as a proof of friendship**

Madara wasn't fan of hugging but when Sasuke hugged him he didn't mind, in fact he liked it.

The kid was shivering, he clung his fingers into the older Uchiha's shirt, Madara strocked his dark hair as he went slowly up and down.

" I'm freezing" explained Sasuke as he hid his face in madara's neck.

" that's to be expected, After all you were thrown into the waterfall in this cold weather "

" hin! What happened ?" Sasuke still felt dizzy and he couldn't remember what happened.

The Uchiha head tighted his hold on his son and scowled

"When we arrived your kidnappers were already involved in a fight with some huygas, they appear to be traitors of the huyga clan"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow " really?"

" You don't believe that too hin?, I knew my son is smarter than that"

Madara looked at the huyga standing feets away from him before adding " But I can do nothing without a proof, those who kidnapped you were killed by their own clans man"

" Oh, what about the waterfall ?"

" one of the bastards threatened to kill you if we approached him, when I tried save you, he threw you into the steam"

Madara's ton changed and his eyes turned dark red.

Sasuke touched his supposed father face

" I'm fine now"

Madara's eyes went back to their normal black color

" Thank god you're fine, or else I'll go to those huygas and I'll be taking hell with me"

Sasuke ignored the man sudden anger and asked again.

"And? How did you managed to save me?"

"As I told you earlier Tobirama saved you, i hate to admit it but if it wasn't for him you'd be dead by now "

111111111111111111111111111111111

**Back at konoha**

Madara had to go back to konoha, there was one more thing that they needed to discuss before going back to the compound. And it involves Konoha's economy, it was Tobirama's idea to trad with other nations, and therefore a representative from the most powerful clan in the lightning country is in Konoha to meet them.

The meeting was boring and Madara for once Thanked Tobirama for controlling most of the discussion, everything went well untill the stranger man decided to adress madara.

" I'm very sorry about your son monsieur madara"

Madara Looked at the blonde "'No need he's fine"

" What a cruel people, how could anyone kidnappe un enfant , you would say that I'm un étrangère, but I really was worried about your son "

Madara was annoyed by the man accent

"No I wouldn't, cause I don't speak your language, and God blast me if I know what does that mean. "

The stranger didn't take madara's answer as offensive and continued talking.

" Bravo for catching them and saving your son, vous êtes un homme extraordinaire monsieur madara"

" No fucking idea what does that mean either. "

" I was trying to say that you're very strong and capable"

Madara huffed "Well thank you "

" After you move to konoha I'd like to invite you monsieur madara to our country, you would say comme un preuve d'amitié"

This time madara stood " No I wouldn't, keep telling you that I don't speak your pathetic language, now if you'll excuse me monsieur "

He added the last part in a mocking way

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sasuke come on, we'r going"

Yelled Madara for the fourth time and the kid still ignored him.

" Sasukkkkkeeee" roared the Uchiha leader

" This is the last time, or am coming to get you and you won't like it kiddo"

In a moment the two 7 year old kids walked out. Strangely holding Tobirama's legs like If their lives depends on it.

Madara raised an eybrow at the scene

" What's going on?"

" Go Sasuke, do as I told you" murmured the blond to his friend

The small Uchiha walked toward Madara

slowly.

" Finally, I was beginning to think that you would never get out of there kid"

Sasuke Looked at his supposed father and

Took a long breath " tousan" he basically wishperd the word and Madara's eyes went wide, sure Sasuke had called him tousan yesterday, but that was different, he was unconscious. So today could be considered the first time he calls him tousan and it felt good.

" Yes" he answered with a smile

" Can I please go with Naruto and Mito San and uncle Tobirama to the Uzumaki compound"

Now madara's smile turend into a scowl.

"NO"

He answered immediately

"But.."

" No buts, no anything, you can not go anywhere without me, especially not with Tobirama "

Madara's voice was firm.

Sasuke run toward tobirama and hid behind him again.

This time everyone stared at the small boy In confusion.

"What the heck? Tobirama what did you do to my son? "

Shouted madara.

The Senju huffed.

" I'm as annoyed as you Uchiha, do you think am happy with them clutching to me like this"

Tobirama's face seemed anything but happy.

Madara tried to stay calm, just yesterday his son was kidnapped and he didn't want to punishe him, Not today.

"Do not try my patience kid, let go of Tobirama immediately and let's go."

The 7 year old seemed anything but afraid of the older Uchiha.

"Please allow me to go with Naruto, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Uncle Tobirama will be there, he'll protect me"

Said the Uchiha child with a smirk on his face.

" I'm not your uncle kid" Snapped Tobirama.

Madara punshed the bridge of his noise in frustration.

Uncle Tobirama!!!, was he dreaming,

No he's not, his son, his own flesh and blood , was calling that Senju uncle! What the hell happened to this world.

" I hate to break it to you Sasuke , but Tobirama is the most unsafe person in the fire country . Maybe anywhere."

Muttered Madara after taking a deep breath.

" Look who's talking, Mr burning uncontrollable inferno himself. "

Snapped Tobirama.

The head of the Uchiha turned his face enough to show his glare to the Senju.

" I have no time to deal with you Albino "

Then he looked again at his son.

" come on kid, stop talking nonsense and let's go, I don't have all day"

" No" shouted Sasuke.

Hashirama chukled behind madara.

" seems like he is as stubborn as you Mads, like father like son."

" What the hell!, it's not as though Tobirama is very children friendly"

Madara huffed crossing his arms as he glared at the man in question who very pointedly chose to ignore him.

" I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm going with aunty mito, Naruto and uncle Tobirama " announced Sasuke, crossing his arms and raising his head in a very Uchiha like manner.

Madara's eyes twitched with anger, he could drag the kid home by force, and then what? The child might hate him even more, what was he supposed to do?

He looked at his smiling fool of a friend.

" Hashirama! Do something you bumbling baboon! "

Hashirama squeaked as his best friend all but roared at him.

" But what do you want me to do?, if he wants to go with them, let him go . , the Uzumaki's compound is a safe place, besides tobi and mito will be there"

"No, there's no way in hell, I'm sending my son with your murderer of a brother. "

"Oh come on Mads, Tobirama helped saving Sasuke , you're not enemies anymore"

Madara hesitated for a bit before saying " we are not friends either and I still don't like him"

" Mutual feelings. " commented Tobirama

" So if you're not enemies, nor friends. What does that make you?"

questioned Hashirama.

"Frenemies" shouted Naruto from behind Tobirama " That makes them frenemies"

"Good job Naru Chan... Frenemies I like the sound of it"

**20 minutes later Madara ****gave up **

"I will never send my son to the Uzumaki alone, if I can't go I'll send one of my men with him "

Announced Madara

"It's alright Mads, chose whoever you want to guard Sasuke. "

Madara looked at the five Uchihas he brought with him.

" Hiyuri , you'll go to the Uzumaki compound as a guard to my son. You will watch him all the time, never leave him alone and you'll protect him with your life"

" Hai madara Sama"

" dude you just said that you'll choose one of your men and yet you picked up a woman"

Commented Naruto.

" keep quite blondie"


	8. chapter 8

**Two Days later at the Uzumaki compound **

" Are you ready kids?"

The redhead girl muttered as she finished arranging the last detail of Naruto's and Sasuke's outfits, which consisted of a ridiculously expensive kimono that left the young Uchiha feels more like a princess.

While Naruto nodded and smiled at the girl " Mei Hua" Mito's younger sister

Sasuke Looked irritated which being a child only made him looks adorable.

"aww isn't he cute "

"Oh my, this is the most adorable child I'v ever seen "

"I can't believe that this cute lovely kid is Madara's son"

murmured the Uzumaki's all around them.

Sasuke glared at them and huffed again "I look redicilous, damn it, wish I had stayed with Madara."

" Relax teme, it's not that bad. we came here to search the library for a solution to get out of here. Remember?"

Replied the grinning blond Uzumaki.

" I don't see us doing any research here genius , those people aren't leaving us alone... Annoying as hell"

Naruto ignored his friend and smiled at the redhead who ruffled his hair and commented on how cute he is.

"you're enjoying it aren't you dobe?"

" So what If I am?. They threw a party to welcome us, we should at least look happy"

" Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed"They threw a party for their princess, not for us dobe, we just happened to be here"

" Come on teme, relax a bit. "

" hin, what did I expect, of course you'd like it, these people are just as annoying as you. guess it's a family thing"

He mentioned to all the Uzumaki's around them.

Naruto was about to say something when Tobirama approached the boys, he too was wearing a redicilously expensive kimino

" brats you look rediculous" he commented.

Yes Tobirama was the perfect exemple of maturity when drank, He had always been horrible at holding his liquor and he knew it , but he couldn't say no to the Uzumaki's leader.

" You too actually "

Replied the raven haired child

Tobirama frowned at the child

"Uncle Tobi if you keep frowning your expressions will stay like that and you will stop being handsome, and you'll loose the girl" commented Naruto with a blink to the white haired man.

"What are you going on about kid"

" You know. The giiiiiiirl"

The blond added with a smirk.

Now Tobirama was behind angry " Consider your self lucky that we are not alone kid"

Had Tobirama told you that Naruto turned out to be a little bit of pervert. The blond kept analyzing his interaction with the Uchiha girl the whole journey from konoha to the Uzumaki compound.

If It wasn't for Mito's presences the blond Uzumaki would be dead by now.

Tobirama decided to ignore the two little monsters and concentrate on the party. He wasn't fan of celebrations, He hated people, he hated noises , and most of all he hated the redhead girl who assaulted him everytime she sees him, wasn't obvious that he was not interested.

She might be beautiful, but he preferred traditional simple beauty to hers.

He'd rather a girl with dark hair, dark eyes long eyelashes and fair skin just like hyouri.

Wait a minute, did he just said hyouri? OK it's official he is attracted to the Uchiha girl and on a basic carnal level, He should take her out of his mind cause this won't end well.

Where was the girl anyway? He asked himself. Wasn't she supposed to guard mini Madara?.

As if Naruto could read his thoughts the blond shouted

" hyouri, we are here"

Tobirama tried to concentrate on the dancers in front of him and ignor the approaching girl, but when she greeted him, he had no choice but to look at her.

The white haired Shinobu froze, blinking at the lady standing in front of him.

Soft-looking, cream-colored skin was draped in a delicate blue kimono with tiny white flowers .

Black waves of hair beautifully offset by porcelain skin and a full cherry-red mouth. A simple gold chain with a tiny key pendant dipped into the hollow of her throat when she inhaled as her dark eyes swept over him with interest.

"you like what you see ?"

he asked sarcastically **( What the hell is going on with you tobi , drinking was a bad idea) **

The Uchiha kinoichi averted her eyes and said nothing.

" I'm pretty sure your job here is to watch the brat, where were you all this time? "

Tobirama added . He actually wanted to make her forget his silly comment. But it didn't work that way.

" wawo you really know how to charm a girl " she commented with an expression of mock

" I try my hardest " he said blatantly

"well ," she said abruptly " has it ever worked ?

For the sake of keeping the professional relationship he ignored her question and asked again

"You didn't say Where were you "

She blinked before saying " With Mito himi, she insisted that I change into a more appropriate outfit for the party"

Tobirama sighed

" you were supposed to be watching the kid"

The Uchiha girl looked irritated " I don't need you to remind me, I know very well what is my job"

" then try to do it" he said in a hursh ton

" What is your problem hin?" she snapped.

" I have no problems with you , I'm just worried about the peace, if anything happens to the brat only god knows what will Mad man do "

" Maybe he'll try to rule the world" he added sarcastically.

This time hyouri was furious, how could he call Madara Sama :mad man. And for a moment she thought he was cute.

She was going to defend her leader when Sasuke snapped in his child like seriousness.

" Who said that the Uchiha could not rule the world if they proposed it ha? Surely an idiot Senju. "

Everyone around them brust out laughing

" What a kid hhhh"

" this boy is certainly something" remarked the Uzumaki leader

Tobirama wasn't about to argue with the child, especially not when he could feel Madara's chakra approaching, why the hell is he here? . Anyway it's better for him to come take care of his brat.

111111111111111111111111111111111


	9. chapter 9

When Madara arrived at the Uzumaki compound the party was over. Tobirama, the Uzumaki Leader, and some of his men were waiting for him at the gates as expected.

" Grettings, Lord Madara, it's a pleasure to have you. "

Welcomed him the Uzumaki Leader.

Madara bend his head slightly in greeting.

The Uchiha was a lot of things but he was not disrespectful.

" greetings Lord yatori, The pleasure is all mine"

He respected the Uzumaki's, they were a strong well known clan, and despite taking the Senju side in the war he was always fascinated by their powers .

The old Uzumaki smiled " you're here for your son I assume"

" That's right, where is he " replied madara.

At that moment Sasuke run toward his supposed father and shoot him a glare.

" Ah here he is, allow me to say Lord Madara that your son is a exceptional child l, very talented " muttered the Uzumaki.

" That's an honor Lord yatori " said the Uchiha with a smirk on his handsome face.

The feeling in his chest was big and spreading, and Madara called it pride, pride in his Son already being so skilled.

especially when someone like the Uzumaki's Leader Acknowledges it.

Suddenly the raven haird kid snapped.

"What brings you here?"

Everyone Looked at the child in shock.

Madara huffed " why do you think hin ? I'm here to take you home"

The kid narrowed his eyes at the older Uchiha " But I wanna stay, you said that I can stay the whole week."

Madara smirked.

" changed my mind kiddo , Now stop whinging and move your ass, we'r leaving."

Sasuke growled " No, I'm not going anywhere with you, You'r a lier , you promised to let me stay and now You'r here to take me back with you "

Some gasps could be heard from the crowd around them, it wasn't everyday they witness a 7 year old calling the great Uchiha Madara a lier.

Madara tried to suppresse his anger as much as possible , he didn't want to make his relationship with the child worst, he didn't want his son to hate him.

" Do not make me angry Sasuke, or else you'll regret it"

The Uzumaki Leader stepped in front of sasuke and ruffled his hair.

" Now Now Sasuke kun, that wasn't nice to say"

"I wanna stay and see more of the Uzumaki's library"

Muttered the child.

Madara raised one eyebrow " We do have a library back at the Uchiha compound, why do you wanna see the Uzumaki's library?"

The child didn't know what to say exactly, until his blond friend stepped in and answered for him " we heard that they have the most amazing collection ever, we wanted to study some of seals. "

Was Naruto always this smart?. Thought the Uchiha.

Lord yatori chuckled .

" Well that's interesting"

He turned toward Madara " It's setteled then, you're going to be our guest for few days Lord Madara"

Madara was surprised by the Uzumaki invitation, few months ago they were enemies, and now he's treated like an honrobal guest.

" Thank you for your hospitality lord yatori but I'm taking my son and leaving right now."

" I insist Lord Madara, besides that way the kids can see the library and I can enjoy your company"

Madara was about to refuse again but the hopefull look in Sasuke's eyes made him change his mind, he can't say no to that look, maybe his uncle was right when he said that he had become weak..

He sighed

" alright then, I thank you lord yatori, and I accept your invitation . "

The Uzumaki beamed" Excellent, it's our pleasure to have a man like you Uchiha Madara."

" show Lord Madara to the guest room and make him comfortable " he added with a wave of his hand.

" No, I'll sleep where my son does " intruptted Madara.

The Uzumaki looked perplexed for minutes before saying

" As you like lord Madara. "

Sasuke scowled " Why would you sleep next to me, I'm not a baby "

Madara gritted his teeth in frustration, he was on the verge of killing the child.

"You sure talk a lot kid, come on I'm tired and I need to sleep. "

Naruto turned to Tobirama who was still watching the Uchiha's walking away, Or more like Madara dragging Sasuke away.

" I bet that you're very happy with them staying uncle tobi. "

Tobirama looked down at the kid.

" And Why would I be happy?"

The blonde smirked " That way Hiyori can stay too, you know you two are a match made in heaven. "

Tobirama growled " One more word of us being romantically compatible and I'm gonna drank you and your insufferable romance in the pond, Naruto "

111111111111111111111111111111111

**Late at night **

The only reason Madara returned to his son was Sasuke's nightmares, few days ago the kid had a nightmare and Madara wanted to be next to him when it happens again.

Later that night when Sasuke started screaming . Madara Thanked the gods for being with him.

Sasuke was still sleeping, he fought with his arms and kicked his legs while he Screamed " No... No... Itachi... No... please please don't go... Itaaaaaachiiii."

The boy suffered a terrible nightmare this time, worst than the last time, he was screaming and kicking.

immediately Madara grabbed the kid and shock him.

" Sasuke wake up. "

" Sasuke daddy is here wake up."

Seconds later Sasuke's black eyes went wide open. He needed a moment to realize his surroundings, the child's breath was heavy and Madara's heart ached for him, he was suffering a painful memory, and it pains Madara to know that he wasn't there when it happened .

"It's okay, you're fine little one, daddy is here, You'r safe. " he murmured in a soothing voice.

As the boy calmed down Madara decided that it would be better if they slept together tonight.

He tuked the boy in and laid next to him.

" Wanna talk about the dream?" Asked the older Uchiha.

" No"

" as you like, but l'm always here if you needed me kid. No matter what happened in the past I'm here now and everything is gonna be alright. I'll take care of everything. "

Sasuke ignored madara and closed his eyes.

" I lost someone too you know

, and he was the most important person in my life"

Now the raven haired boy was curious to know.

" Who?"

" My little brother izuna , wanna hear the story?"

The kid didn't say anything but Madara continued talking anyway.

When Madara finished his story Sasuke couldn't hold his tears anymore, he can feel it, the pain inside the man's heart, the guilt, that feeling of loss, the loneliness, and everything in between.

"ha... How?" murmured the kid.

" How what?"

" How can you... stop the pain, how can you continue on living with guilt?"

Madara hugged his son before saying "The pain never stops Sasuke, you just get used to it, as for continuing you life I wasn't actually living after izuna's death. "

" hin?" the child raised one eyebrow in question.

" I didn't have any other reasons to live for when izuna's died , I was just fighting in order to fulfill my duties toward the clan, but now things have changed"

The Uchiha explained.

" Now the clan will be safe in konoha, and I have you."

"My reason of living" he added.

Sasuke gasped with surprise.

Madara Eyed the surprise on Sasuke's face and raised an eybrow

"What?, isn'it obvious ? I may not be a perfect Father, I may be a little bit harsh sometimes, but remember one thing Sasuke :I love you more than anything in the world , and I'll do anything and everything to make you happy , you're my everything kiddo."

Sasuke shouldn't be asking the question he was about to ask, he shouldn't because it wouldn't mean anything, this man wasn't really his father.

But he needed to know.

" What about the clan? "

"Of course I care about them. But you will always be my priority. If I had to choose between you and them I would definitely choose you."

This time Sasuke didn't see Madara the mad man, Madara the evil guy, he saw Madara the human, the loving brother, the leader, Madara the perfect father for any kid , he saw a part of Itachi in him.

And he allowed himself to kiss the man cheeks like the little kid he looked like. It has been a long time since he kissed anyone and if he looks like a 7 y. Old, he's allowed to act like it.

" I would never let you become that man, I promise "

Madara didn't really understand what was his son talking about but he understood the love behind the gesture and whatever the kid said.


	10. chapter 10

**Thanks for reading guys, I'm very happy you like it xoxo****And I appreciate your ****comments **. **gracias**

Spending two days with Madara wasn't the worst that can happen to tobirama but playing a game with him and the kids, hell no.

" No" was his answer to the old Uzumaki .

" Oh come on tobi it's gonna be fun, we will see who knows more about the fire country , please. "

Pleaded Mei Hua

" I don't need a game to know that"

He said with a shrug.

" What's that supposed to mean Senju?"

Snapped madara.

"Exactly what you heard Uchiha" he said that and stood deciding that it's time to leave the group of idiots when Naruto stopped him.

"You can go uncle tobi we don't need you , Uncle madara is way cooler than you and he's playing with us, uncle Madara is smarter any way. "

Madara smirked " I like you blondi "

At that Tobirama turned back and sat " So what was the stupid game about? "

" Easy, All you'll have to do is to write down the 100 jutsues of the fire land"

Explained lord yatori

" Who ever finish first will win and there's a gift for him" he added

" I have this " jumped Mei Hua from behind her father.

Normally Madara would decline, Games were for stupid people who has nothing better to do. but this time he wanted to spend more time with Sasuke that's why he agreed, and he also has nothing better to do in here.

After 20 min

"Allright, let me see how did you do :" Mei Hua "? The Uzumaki Leader started with his daughter.

The redhead teen pouted" I got only 52 tou San "

" That's all?, I'm disappointed in you Mei "

Commented Naruto

Sasuke rolled his eyes before saying" I got 48 "

"just 48 Sasuke that's a shame ,I wait to see grandpa yatori I'm the smartest one"

The older Uzumaki smiled at the kid "

" Will see Naruto. Madara ? "

He said looking at the Uchiha.

" 80" muttered Madara with a warning look at the blonde Uzumaki who stopped whatever he was going to say.

" I got 80 too" shouted hyouri

" Naruto? It's your turn"

The kid grinned then stood and held his piece of paper with pride " Ladies and gentlemen get ready to meet the great Naruto Uzumaki, the smartest ninja alive because I found 150 jutsue. "

Everyone looked at him as If he was crazy

" It's called the fire land hundred jutsues for a reason kid " commented madara with an anime style drop coming from his forhead.

" Now that you mention it uncle madara, it's not a fitting name, they should certainly change it"

Tobirama snatched the piece of paper from the kid " Let me see "

He started reading

" The red jutsue with the flame?... The one with the pictures? What the hell is that?"

" jutsues uncle Tobi" Naruto replied with confidence

Tobirama continued reading " the lights... The, hey what's " flying book papers " supposed to mean?, "

" Oh it's a jutsue with a lot of book pages"

Explained the blond as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

" Mind telling me where did you see it genius ?"

Asked madara.

" À girl named konan used it, you can ask Sasuke"

Everyone turned to the raven haired boy who shook his head in a no

" Hey, you're lying so I won't win, you jerk. "

" Language kiddo "

The last one was tobirama, he stood and gave his paper to the Uzumaki Leader.

"Well, allow me to say that it was an easy game, at least to me. ... I got them all"

Lord yatori raised his hand in front of the Senju face

"wait a minute tobi , you only got 92"

"What! Let me see " the Senju jumped from his seat

" You wrote some of them twice tobi"

Explained the old man.

Everyone tried not laugh at tobirama's reaction, except for Naruto who laughed out loud.

"In your face uncle tobi, you missed 50 jutsue... Hey don't copy the jutsues I wrote. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

**Later that night**

When hyouri heard the knocking on her door later that night , she didn't expecte to find Tobirama senju in front of her door

" Tobirama San?"

" emm hi " he took a deep breath before saying " I need your help in completing this" he held the paper from earlier.

" Don't tell me that you're still looking for the missing jutsues?" hyouri asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well... Yeah, I'm still looking for 3 missing jutsues, they can be related to the Uchiha's or any of your allies that's why I need your help"

Hyouri couldn't hold back her laugh.

" I don't believe I said anything funny" Tobirama sounded serious so the Uchiha had no choice but to agree.

" okay, come on in"

" That is highly inappropriate miss Hyouri, it's better if we stay outside. "

The girl looked at him and huffed " You didn't think of what's appropriate and what's not when you came here at this our"

She pointed a finger at him and added.

"look lord tobirama I may be a nice girl, but I'm not all that nice to stay out in this weather. "

Tobirama was slightly surprised, but he gathered himself and walked in the room closing the door behind him.

**Just outside of hyouri's room. **

" Sasuke, have you seen what I'v seen? "

Muttered the blond Uzumaki

" yeah, Tobirama and hyouri, I can't believe that you were right about them"

The Uzumaki grinned " I'm always right, I can smell those things, don't forget my sensi was the best, anyway I have a plan"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara couldn't sleep without knowing were was Sasuke, he knows that the kid is safe at the Uzumaki's compound, it's probably the safest place with all those sensors, but still he wanted to make sure that the kid is fine.

He walked through the different coulidoors looking for Sasuke.

where could the boy disappear? Madara started to feel angry, the boy makes him worry most of the time.

For a moment he thought that he heard the blond kid laughing, so he followed it only to find both kids fixed in front of hyouri's room.

" What the hell are you two doing in here?"

He snapped and both boys jumped from their spot.

" Nothing"

They both answered in union.

Madara was sure they were hiding something but he didn't wanna press it

" Let's go Sasuke, it's already late and we have a long journey tomorrow."

He looked at the Uzumaki and added " blondi can come too"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Madara tucked both boys in , They may not look alike but they felt like brothers, something about the way they interact reminded him of his relationship with Hashirama and he felt something for the blond boy.

Madara plan was to sleep immediately but the boys won't let him, they kept talking : murmuring about what they found in the library today.

" Kids, we are supposed to sleep you know"

" hin" replied Sasuke

" In order to sleep you need to stop talking and close your eyes "

He said sarcastically

" Okay" both boys answered in union.

**10 minutes later**

**" **That's it" snapped madara while getting out of his bed

" I said stop talking" he stood in front of the boys bed, ready to punish them.

" hey we were going to sleep in our room , but you insisted that I sleep here, so deal with it"

Replied Sasuke

" Are you defying me kiddo?" Madara's voice was menacing

" No we are just stating the obvious uncle madara, if you let us sleep in our room, you would be asleep by now"

Explained the blond.

Madara wasn't angry, in fact the kids audacity amused him, not many people could speak to him like this.

" you're gonna regret it brats"

With that being said, he pulled the small kids toward him and started tickling them in the weakest spots.

" No.." Sasuke protested, trying to stifle his laughter but failed miserably

" s... Stop it hhh"

Naruto was ticklish by nature , his face turned as Red as a tometo " Not there,... Please...stop it "

Madara smirked " Not until you beg for mercy "

"N... Never" Naruto giggled

10 minutes passed and madara was still tickling the annoying small kids, their laughter filled the room and madara couldn't stop himself from smiling , Naruto's face was a scene to see, and his son laugh was the cutest ever.

" Come on kids, beg me to let you go"

" You... Are mean" commented Naruto between laughes, tears were striking down from his eyes.

" Hey I have the greatest, smartest ninja alive in my hands, I'm not mean Naruto I'm strong"

After another 5 minutes the kids gave up.

" mercy Madara Sama... Please. "

" We are sorry, let us go. "

Pleased with himself, Madara released the children and grinned from ear to ear.

" Have you learned your lesson?"

Both kids nodded.

" but you're still mean " commented Naruto. .

" Too bad, deal with it brat. "

He went back to bed still smiling, kids were adorable and he'll do everything in his power to keep the smile on their small small faces.

" Good night uncle madara"

" good night"

Both kids said

" Goodnight blondi, son"


	11. chapter 11

A month later in konoha.

What was he supposed to do? Punish the kid? And then what?.

Madara listened to his angry uncle and other elders complaining about his son again.

But this time was different, this time they demanded punishment.

Madara looked at the angry haitfull elders and then at his silent cute son, to madara Sasuke was the equal of perfection, how can anyone not love him?every time he looks at the child he feels lucky to have him.

"Sasuke" he says gently and brushes the bangs away from his son moon-shaped face. His hair is pitch black, but it catches the light like raven's feathers.

He can already hear the murmurs of disprove around him, of course as the leader he shouldn't be brushing the kid's hair, or even talking to him, he should be deciding his punishment.

"yes papa"

Sasuke refused to call him outo San, he calls him papa instead and madara liked it even better than outo San.

" Why did you touched an important scroll without permission?"

The 7 year old looked as comfortable as ever when he answered

" I'v just wanted to read, that's not a crime, isn't? "

" Read it! That's insane, you're just a 7 year old kid , clan heir or not, you're not allowed near our secret scrolls , let alone taking them out of the compound, that's treason"

Snapped Madara's uncle at the kid.

Immediately, Madara pushed Sasuke behind him in a protective move.

" You had just said it uncle, he's just 7 year old kid , you can't accuse a 7 year old of treason. "

Madara knows exactly what is it like to be accused of things you never did, he knows what is it like to be in Sasuke's place, he had been in the same situation before.

He was only five the first time it happened .

(His breathing is sharp, erratic from his childish sobbing, and his Father looked down his nose at him.

His father said that punishments had to be severe if he was to learn anything from them.

"Why are you crying ?" his father asked after beating the shit out of him.

and little madara looked up, his eyes glassy and red-rimmed.

"Does it hurt?" his father asks again, and Madara shakes his head frantically. Strands of hair stick to histear-streaked face.

"It doesn't hurt," he lies, too afraid of saying the truth.

His father watches another tear roll down his cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

His breath hitches pitifully, a whine starting in his throat. "Because I'm sorry," he cries. "I'm so sorry outo Sama, that would never happen again I promise"

It was always like this, little madara does something that doesn't seem good enough to the elders and the head of the clan torture him.

Madara cried out as he's yanked towards the floor.

his small cat caught in the dog's teeth.

The dog steps backward, dragging the already dead animal along the hardwood, and Madara leaps forward trying to get the cat again, only to be kicked by his father.

This has been going for an hour or more and his muscles couldn't take the beating anymore.

"Stop!" Madara shouts, "Stop, stop!, let him go, it's not his fault please "

Temper flaring, His Father steps forward to grab the scruff of his yukata. "You will tell me nothing," he snarls, and Madara goes limp as the dead kitten. The lack of struggle only incenses his father more, and he shakes him. "Your punishment ends when I say it does."

His father drops him to his feet, and drags him up the path, strides are too long to match, and madara stumbles alongside him.

"Outo Sama, please.. Hupm ... don't kill the other cats, please... Please.. I'll do anything. "

"Children like you require a firm hand,

No son of mine would be considered soft and weak, that is no leader characters ."

"I'm sorry!"

"What is that supposed to solve?, is it supposed to make the elders happy with you? Will that help us defeate the Senju."

His father pulls him up to look him in the eye. "What do your apologies offer me, Madara?"

Madara takes a shuddering breath. "I don't know," he simpers. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Apologies do not change what has been done." He turns his eyes downward, his jaw tight. "I expect better from you Madara."

"I'll be better," Madara vows.

"I'll defeat the Senju father, I'll make you proud ."

Madara snapped out of the painfull memories and looked at his son again , he wasn't his father, and Sasuke wasn't himself, he will never torture his son just to please the elders, he'll never treat his flesh and blood as tool of war.

" Sasuke apologize to the elders" the Uchiha leader muttered, And his son obeyed immediately even though he looked annoyed.

" Next time you want to read something remember to ask me first okay? , and it's forbidden to take anything out of the library, "

He added.

"Okay papa " the child nodded.

" You can go, and don't get yourself in troubles " Madara informed the smiling child.

" What!!!"

" What does that supposed to mean lord madara?"

" You can't just let him go"

They protested as he expected them to do, but he ignored them as he followed the running child with his eyes.

"Madara, you can't let your son go unpunished, people will think You'r giving him a special treatment"

Muttered his uncle.

The young leader huffed.

" He apologized and I accepted his apology, and that would never happen again"

" That is not how we treat our children Madara, and you know it, kuso, Your father would be very disappointed in you right now "

His uncle basically Screamed.

" That spoiled brat needs to be punished, if you can't do it, will do it ourselves"

Some of the elders said.

"Exactly, the kid is getting out of control, he needs to be punished"

Now, Madara's anger was flaring .

" Listen to me everyone, I'm gonna tell you this once and for all : No one, and I mean no one at all, is going to ever touch my son,

Sasuke is a red line, you touch him you die, and I mean it "

111111111111111111111111111111111

As soon as Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound Naruto run toward him.

" What happened?"

" Nothing, i just had to apologize"

" Really? that guy seemed very angry. . "

Sasuke shrugged " hin he can't do anything to me, I'm madara's son"

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow " Say what?"

" I said they can't do anything I'm madara's..." the raven haired boy stopped for a minute " I mean I'm supposed to be madara's son, at least he thinks so"

He explained.

Naruto glared at his friend " something is telling me that you are starting to like this son father thing way too much. "

Sasuke gasped " No, no, why would I do that?, I'm not you moron. I don't get attached to people, I'm just trying to play the role, you know... It will help us change the future "

Naruto rolled his eyes" If you say so "

" No seriously, I'm just trying to help him, it's the first step into stopping the future. Anyway he's been acting a little weird lately. "

This caught Naruto's attention" How? Is it zutsu? Did you felt him ? "

" No, not zetsue madara seemed upset,he's kind of sad, he barely goes out of the house, he didn't even scowled me, or chase me to bath "

" Maybe he's still upset with the hokage thing?, he didn't visit Hashirama at all this week. "

" No, I don't think so, I'v talked to him the day konoha announced Hashirama hokage, it's something else "

Naruto thought for a minute before saying " maybe Lord first knows "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Hashirama was clueless, why would madara be upset? As far as he knows nothing happened.

" And you call yourself a friend "

Commented Naruto

Hashirama entered his depressing mood as usual.

" I told you, he's of no use"

At that moment Tobirama walked in

" What's wrong brats?"

" Nothing we were just going " answered Sasuke.

They were about to walk out when Tobirama called for Sasuke

" mini madara"

" snowy guy"

Tobirama gritted his teeth " you should be with your father today not here. "

Sasuke looked back at the Senju.

" why is that?"

" it's his brother death anniversary, he needs you. "

11111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for reading guys, write me your comments.


	12. chapter 12

**HI guys****This chapter has 2 main parts**.

**First one will concentrate on madara and Sasuke's relationship ( probably boring)****Second one on tobirama and hyouri****Please read and tell me what you think. Give your suggestions and thank u**

The first time his son showed any interest in his life was when he asked him about Izuna.

That night he was tired, feeling down, and wanted to stay alone, of course Sasuke choose that particular night to start a conversation with him.

" papa, you stand out too much with your hair and all. Ever think about cutting it"

Madara huffed.

"Don't ask stupid questions Sasuke ."

"Why is it stupid?" Sasuke pushed. Madara didn't answer, which made the kid frown. " how do you take care of it anyway ..."

He muttered under his breath.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the child for a short moment, but couldn't seem to hide the growing smirk, not quite sure if it was out of annoyance, interest, or both. He swore he would never understand how Sasuke could ridicule him so easily, The two ate in silence until Sasuke spoke again.

" So how was he?. "

The older Uchiha was confused.

" who?. "

" you brother, what was his name again?"

" Izuna" replied the older Uchiha still confused.

" Oh nice name" commented Sasuke

" I know it's his death anniversary" he added

Madara chuckled " is that your idea of making me feel better?"

Sasuke's face tuned à shade of pink

" No... I... I was just wondering if.. "

"Who told you?"

" Hashirama" Sasuke decided to avoid mentioning Tobirama.

Madara sighed " That fool, you shouldn't listen to anything he say "

" You didn't answer me, how was he?"

This time madara was taken by surprise.

" Why do you wanna know"

Sasuke hesitated for a minute before saying "Because He was an important person in your life"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara didn't feel the time while talking about Izuna, and Sasuke listened with intereste, commenting on the things he didn't understand. His supposed father told him about all his good memories with izuna, about their up and downs, about their smiles and tears.

Sasuke looked at the man who was supposed to be a monster, there was nothing evil about him, in fact Madara reminded him of Itachi in so many ways.

Maybe Madara was just like Itachi , both heros konoha decided to abandon.

Wasn't this man one of village founders? , wasn't he the reason this village exist?

And yet they hated him, treated him like a trush and forgot everything he did for them.

" As children We used to play in the snow, chase each other" Madara muttered.

A fuzzy memories of running through the snow chasing after his brothers and being chased in turn started to surface, and he allowed himself to reply those small happy moments in his mind, when he and his brothers were just happy children, and then time passed and less footprints marred the snow.

"And that's it, the story is over kiddo, time to go to bed" announced madara as soon as he looked at his tired son.

It was obvious that exhaustion was finally getting to the child who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

" I'll sleep with you totonight" declared the sleepy kid.

"Mind telling me why?"

"So you won't feel alone, nobody deserve to be alone, you too."

Madara carried the child to his room still smiling " I'm not alone, I have you little one, and I'm thankful for that"

111111111111111111111111111111111

**The next day at the hokage office.**

"My, my, long time no see, Mads," a spirited voice sounded.

"Tsk," Madara sighed, coming to a stop as Hashirama approached him . "Are you always in this mood?"

"Mood? What mood? If anyone's ever in a mood, it's you, Madara," Hashirama shot back, smiling.

" That's what I'm talking about, the happy go lucky mood"

Hashirama entered his depression mood immediately.

" aghh " Madara growled

" Forget it . I heard that you and your scum of a brother were fooling around, creating a council or something "

" That's called working Mads, we were working, and it was just an idea we didn't do anything yet, Tobirama decided to wait and hear your opinion about it. "

Madara narrowed his eyes " Your brother wants to hear my opinion about something?"

He asked in disbelief.

" he said that the last thing he wanted is one of your dramatic episodes."

Madara rolled his eyes as he walked passed his grinning friend.

"Where is your brother any way, I sent Hyouri to get me the security file from him, and she's not back yet. ?"

" He's not in his office, so he's probably in mine"

**An hour ago in the hokage tower.**

When Hyouri arrived at Tobirama's office

the Senju was lost in all the papers and files in front of him.

" God ! how do you understand anything in this mess. "

she commented.

tobirama raised his head to look at her " Uchiha, what do you want ?"

" Well hello to you too my lord. Madara Sama sent me to get the security file. "

Tobirama tried to avoid looking at the girl, why the hell has she to be the one madara choose to send?

He had never liked a woman this much before, But hyouri was different, she was probably the most beautiful girl he had even seen, and this was no good.

He sighed before standing.

"come I'll bring the security file from Hashirama's office. "

The girl followed him silently to hashirama's office , which happened to be empty.

"where the hell did he go.?"

snapped Tobirama

"unlike you , some people needs to eat, it's already midday. "

The Uchiha girl commented sarcastically .

Tobirama glared at her.

" now that you mentioned it, it's probably time to eat, wanna join me?"

**( what the hell tobirama, why would you invite her?, she'll turn you down, damn she was mocking you and you let it go. )**

Tobirama's invitation surprised Hyouri.

" Ah, I... I..."

" It's okay if you already have plans"

" No... I mean no I don't have any plans, thank you for the invitation"

Tobirama looked away from the girl

" so Where do you wanna eat?" he asked

Hiyori hesitated for a minute before answering.

"the ramen new shop " she buttered out.

Tobirama grabbed the files out of his brother desk .

" the ramen shop !! what a bad taste you have "

The Uchiha girl face turned à shade of pink.

" and what's wrong with ramen ?" This time she snapped.

" nothing , I just thought that you would choose somewhere else, more classy. Guess you're not classy , you can't be you'r an Uchiha.

he meant to tease her , and she was fuming.

Tobirama smirked, oh how much he loved her angry face. Hyouri wanted to throw something on this man , but she couldn't possibly ruine the hokage's office , in her rush of anger she took off her shoe and threw it at him

Tobirama was took off guard.

" you ... did you just hit me with a shoe ?"

he was shocked , who on earth throw others with a shoe , she must be crazy.

Hyouri momentary irritation was wiped away in a moment and she was laughing at tobirama's stunned expression.

"you...you should have seen your face. "

she was laughing like a crazy.

" you're asking for it Uchiha. "

she was still laughing as she watched him take her shoe and walk to the window

" hey what are you doing ?"

he was literally going to throw her shoe out of the window.

" oh no , you're not doing that "she basically screamed.

" watch me " he said with a smirk

without thinking she jumped on his back

" give it back "

" since you love to throw it , i'll do it for you miss "

she tightened her leges around his waist.

" freaking give it to me "

"let go " tobirama was regaining his balance , and still holding the shoe with his right arm away from her.

" you can't just hit me with a shoe and expected to get away with it Uchiha "

" just give me back my shoe you jerk "

" apologize now ,or else you'll find yourself out of the window with your shoe" he demanded.

" give it back ... shit im falling "

he grabbed her leges and was about to throw her when she used chakara to pull him down.

the action effectively sent tobirama falling with his back to the floor with hyouri under him.

" get off I can't breath " she protested.

he rolled of , but didn't let go of her. On the opposite he pinned her body to the floor with his own.

" that was a stupid move witch "

she was about to respond when someone opened the door

Hashirama and madara stood there speechless , from everything Hashirama imagined , he had never imagined to see his brother on top of an Uchiha girl , in his office

" emm...I ...im ssorry but I ...I think you should do it somewhere else , home for example "

Tobirama stood , his face all red " it's not what you think I.."

" I don't wanna know " replied hashirama


	13. chapter 13

Another month passed and Sasuke had grown in his role as heir of the clan. During the last month he had worked on his social skills.

He had decided that adding to eliminating zetsu if he wants to change the Uchiha's future he needs to change the way people look at them.

Unlike the Senju, They were disliked by most people in konoha, people fear them, and that was the main reason of their down fall.

If he played his cards well he could convince the main clans and civilians that Uchiha's are trustworthy.

That's why Sasuke had taken the habit of being nice and charming every time he walks threw the streets, the kid made the effort to greet all the people with whom they were, whether they were Uchiha's or not, this because being nice and charming was a good way to make the relations between his clan and the others in the village less hostile .

Now Sasuke knows that he was adorable and that the civilians could not resist squeezing the children who fell into his category and his plan seemed to work as he received animated response to his greetings and the occasional sweets they give him accompind by an appreciation comment from the people who met them.

Some people were even less hostile toward Madara and that was a good sign.

Whenever he goes out with Madara people seem to forget that they fear the Uchiha leader and approach them to give Sasuke gifts or greet him.

There was one time when he greeted a huyga woman who was in the market " Hello Jina baa chan"

The old woman smiled at him as usual and patted his head " sasu Chan, it's good to see you, what are you doing in here so early in the morning "

" I'm with papa, buying things" he answered, and the woman face fell down as soon as she looked at the older Uchiha who looked astonished as well.

" Good morning Madara Sama" She greeted with hesitation.

" good morning" he answered politely.

They were supposed to walk away when Sasuke stopped madara " Papa Jina baa Chan can't take all those bags back home, can we help her?"

" No no, there's no need really I.. " the old woman tried to refuse but madara had already taken the bags from her

" Lead the way lady jina" he muttered

" Thank you my lord"

When they arrived at the hyuga's compound, the huyga woman actually smiled at Madara .

111111111111111111111111111111111

That same day Sasuke was supposed to meet Naruto at the park to talk about zetsu.

" So the monster isn't going to show up hin?"

Questioned the Uzumaki

" Apparently, that thing lives in madara's bad thoughts, he uses Madara's hate, pain and sorrow to make him the man we know from the future, if madara's is fine for now, zetsu can't show himself. "

" Well then we should make him show himself. "

" How will you do that genius?"

Naruto looked at his friend.

" We make madara lose it : I mean his mind for a while.

the other day I heard tobirama talking to uncle hashi, he said that you were Madara's sanity and that if something happenes to you, the man will go crazy "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow " so?"

" So we will need to kill you" announced the blond

" What!"

Naruto laughed at hishis friend reaction.

" Not kill you for real silly , it's a show"

Sasuke took a deep breath before saying "And How exactly are you supposed to fight zutsu when he show up. "

Naruto didn't answer immediately " zetsu doesn't have any power Sasuke and you know it.

It was madara's power and then kaguya and... "

Sasuke interrupted his friend " You' r not thinking about fighting madara are you?"

" No of course not, I'm thinking about sealing the shit, as soon as he manifest, threw madara of course. I can feel him "

" You?, sealing it? That's crazy"

Naruto huffed " Well I'm learning, I can make some seals now. Mito San taught me, anyway I wasn't talking about me. "

" Then who?"

11111111111111111111111111111111

"No, Naruto no, we can't tell anyone about being from the future. "

Snapped Sasuke

" But Sasuke we'r gonna need him to seal zutsu. "

Protested Naruto.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Forget it , We will find another way. "

" But you don't understand Sasuke, yatri ji chan refused to join konoha, he said that the Uzumaki's will have their own village. "

Sasuke raised a brow " So?, they were never part of the village in future anyway. "

the blond Uzumaki sighed " I know, and that's why they're gonna die, I mean I'm not good in history but I remember that particular lesson when I heard my last name in history for the first time. uzishiokagure the Uzumaki's village is going to be wiped out by the other 4 nations"

Sasuke didn't say anything so the blond continued

" You see, only few children are going to survive the masscare, and we should stop that, that's why we need to tell the Uzumaki's leader the truth about us.

He'll believe us, change his mind and join the village, and then help us seal zutsu. "

"Forget it, we can't change that much of the future"

"Why not?"

"Naruto use your mind will you?, we can't risk our secret to save a clan, we are here to save the future not clans. "

The Uzumaki snapped at his friend " I didn't see you here saving any future, all you care about is the future of your clan"

"That's not true" protested the Uchiha.

" Oh really? What about the new behavior with the villagers?, what about convincing madara to visit the sartoubi's and start a new relationship with them? I'm not a fool Sasuke you're trying to improve your clan position in the village. "

" So what If I am? We are one of the founding clans, we're a noble clan Naruto , we deserve to be treated like that. "

Naruto growled " Aghh, I don't care Sasuke. whatever you do with your clan is your own damn business, i only have one request : saving the Uzumaki's, is that so much? "

The Uchiha stood and took a few steps away from his friend before saying.

"I'm telling you this for The last time Naruto , we can't tell anyone about our secret, which means you can't too. "

Naruto was furious when he shouted after his friend " You'r nothing but selfish bastard Sasuke. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

He was angry, how could Naruto


	14. chapter 14

He wasn't going to apologize to Naruto,

if anything the blond should be the one to apologize.

Naruto can ignore him as long as he can, and he won't care ( Sasuke's thoughts)

Madara was checking his backyard when a blur that may well has been his life

Flashed before his eyes nearly taking his head off. The Uchiha setteled the object with one hand : some kind of a big shrunken.

Sasuke stood feets away from him with a blank look on his face.

" Be careful brat!, You'r going to break something, like my nose. "

The kid shrugged " I'm practicing , you should be the careful one"

Madara sat on the bunch and looked at his son.

" Okay, What's wrong brat ?"

" Nothing"

" You'v been acting more bratty lately, why? "

The kid huffed " I said nothing "

Madara narrowed his eyes at the boy

" If you say so kid, anyway I'm going to meet Hashirama,And you will be coming with me"

Sasuke glared at the older man " Why?"

" Cause I don't want you to destroy my backyard"

111111111111111111111111111111111

" You'r a all cursed "

Madara and Sasuke stopped in their truck.

and looked at the elderly civilian man setting venom at them.

" You, your son and your entire clan are cursed!"

Madara tried to sidestep the man and continue on his way but the old man blocked his way

" get out of our village you monsters, we don't need you, the Senju are enough. in the end the Senju built this village "

Madara grit his theeth, grabbed Sasuke's hands and walked around the man, he was angry, No furious and he didn't want his son to hear more of this .

Sasuke yanked his hand from madara and turned to look at the man.

" I'm sorry you feel that way ouji Chan, but the Uchiha's are just as part of konoha as any other person, We are not going anywhere. "

And without any other word he turned and elegantly walked away.

" You didn't have to talk to him"

Commented Madara, still angry.

How dare that man call him cursed, how dare he tell them to get out of konoha?

The Uchiha put just as much work into building the village as the Senju, why? Why was they treating them like that? Was it because Hashirama is the hokage? Was it Tobirama's fault?. What if Hashirama was turning against him? What If they were using them? "

Before he could think of more dark thoughts, small warm hands touched his

He looked down to find his son eyes boring into his.

" No " the kid murmured

Madara raised a brow

" What? "

" Whatever you were thinking about No, don't let him get into you papa, konoha is our village, If there is someone who doesn't like us, he should be the one to leave"

Madara's mood changed immediately "That's my boy" he said cheerfully.

" No matter what people said, I helpd Hashirama and his irritant of brother in both creating and designing this village. "

He added and Sasuke smiled at him.

" I'm sure you did papa"

Madara mentioned to the forest in the other direction " See that training ground?, the forest of death, it was my idea and I named it, but that Albino insisted on giving it a folish name : training ground number 44"

Madara spent all the way to the Hokage office naming the things he helped designing to Sasuke.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke didn't expect to find Naruto in Hashirama's office, the blond was reading a book, he ignored him and concentrated on the grown-ups discussion.

They were talking about a diplomatic mission.

" No, I'm not sending hyouri with your scum of a brother anywhere. "

Anounced Madara.

" But, Mads, hyouri is the only Uchiha tobi tolerate"

Protested the Senju.

Madara huffed " After what I saw the other day , I'm not sure I can trust him. "

" Oh..., you mean..." murmured Hashirama with a meaningful look.

" Yes, that's what I mean" Madara said in irritation.

Hashirama hissed " Mads, Tobi is a gentleman, he won't do anything... You know... like that. "

" What are you talking about?"

Questioned Naruto.

Both man looked at him " Non of your business blondi"

Snapped Madara

" Papa you don't have to worry about hyouri with tobirama, He's not that kind of man" interrupted Sasuke.

"kids that's not a subject you should be discussing"

" Oh so it's about uncle tobi and hyouri San! Don't worry uncle madara.

I doubt uncle tobi knows what to do with a woman body. "

Blubberd the blond Uzumaki and everyone in the room looked at him.

" What? Did I say something wrong"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Both kids were sent out of the room, of course after being scowleded by the Uchiha leader.

"Geez, your father is scary " commented Naruto

" yeah, well it was all thanks to your stupid comment"

Naruto huffed " I'm not going to talk to you. "

" dobe, you can't ignore me, it's just us in here, and I'v thought about telling the Uzumaki's leader about us, i agree, but on one condition. "

1111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for reading guys

Don't forget to tell me what you think and give some ideas ️


	15. chapter 15

Thanks for reading guys, I'm really happy you like it.

Please keep reading and don't forget to write your comments

Xoxo

111111111111111111111111111111111

Hashirama's face lit up as he felt his friend presence in his garden.

" Still playing with your flowers I see"

Madara commented coolly as he walked toward the Senju.

" Don't you have other important matters to attend too?, like running the village for example!" he added knowing that his rival was particularly sensitive about his favorite hobby.

" Your timing is off as usual Madara, but then again I suppose you do have a special talent for it...And Gardening is a great thing to do Mads, don't knock it until you try it "

He said waving his finger pointedly at the Uchiha.

" I'd rather pour acid in my eyes than take part in your ridiculous hobby "

The Uchiha retorted crossing his arms

" By the way aren't you supposed to be taking care of your pregnant wife?, you know Tobirama is not here to do that in your place"

Madara added sarcastically

" Tsk Tsk. That hurts Mads" replied the Senju feigning hurt.

" Good, that was my intention..., now I'm looking for Sasuke, is he by any chance here? "

Hashirama laughed heartily " aren't you supposed to be running a clan? Hhhh instead You'r spending your time chasing after a kid, You'v become softer Mads"

Madara scowled " Stop wasting my time and answer me"

" yeah, he's inside with Naru Chan and yatori Sama"

The Uchiha raised a brow " The Uzumaki Leader?"

Hashirama waved his hand " They said it's about learning a sealing jutsue or something , anyway come let's have tea and chat for while, then you can take sasu Chan and go"

111111111111111111111111111111111

They Told him everything, Naruto and Sasuke did not spar any details after all the future doesn't exist anymore, they were here to make sure of that, and if they wanted the new future to be brighter they need someone's else help.

Uzumaki yatori was at a loss of words, his face seems to have aged a decade right in front of them. The lines on his face seemed more defined and pronounced.

" You do believe us yatri ji Chan right?"

Asked Naruto

The man in question nodded

"So?" muttered Sasuke.

The old man Looked between the kids before him.

" So, you two are the last survivors of your clans?"

" Technically, yes, although unlike the Uchiha's masscar where the only survivor was Sasuke,during the Uzumaki's masscar some kids managed to survive, they were divided between villages and there 's no prof if they still exist or not, guess not "

Explained Naruto

The older Uzumaki sighed" Never in my life, thought that the Uzumaki could be massacred "

" Lord yatori, The question is : are you helping us? "

Muttered the Uchiha.

" I have no other choice kid, I'll help you, but first I'll need more informations about this zutsu "

Both kids smiled.

" Now Sasuke Chan you asked to speak with me privately ?? "

Naruto glared at his friend" You did? Why?"

Sasuke returned the glare" Non of your business Naruto , remember my condition? Well this Is it, now if you'll excuse us "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Hyouri had always been popular. It was just Tobirama who hadn't noticed till now.

Well Tobirama had to admit that it was hard to blame all the guys after her.

She was simply put : stunning in every way.

It is true that all Uchiha's looked the same, but hyouri was different in her own way, with that dark long silky hair, those piercing midnight blue eyes, the confidence that she held herself with and the way her hips swayed as she moved...

Yap he didn't blame them, he just resented them, and maybe once or twice he thought about ripping their heads off.

After a diplomatic mission with the Uchiha girl, he invited her to dinner.

As soon as they walked through konoha's new gates they made their way to the newly opend fancy restaurant.

They ordered a lot of food and a bottle of fine sake, he would be charged through the noise for it. But the Senju prince would never be caught complaining about the price of something. That was what commeners do. Senju can afford anything and that was that.

Tobirama watched hyouri eat with amusement , he noticed something new about her ,like how cute her expression was when she enjoyed something ,her eyes squeezed shut , pushed up by her cheeks when she smiled

" God I missed Konoha's food , it tastes so good "

she murmured

Tobirama had a vague mental image of a strangely adorable kitten with dark blue eyes.

he started eating knowing fully well that even if the food was really delicious

it wouldn't beat the enjoyment of watching her enjoy it.

Both were enjoying their food when a guy approached them :an Uchiha.

" Hey there hyouri Chan , what's up"

His ton was suspiciously too sweet for tobirama.

Hyouri disinterested gaze swept over him

" Hi" she muttered in the same way she do when uncomfortable.

The Uchiha male grinned " I was thinking, why don't you join, me for some drinks later"

" No thank you" she replied.

The man leaned closer putting his arms around Hyouri's shoulders.

Both tobirama and hyouri frozed, hyouri in shock and tobirama in fury.

" Come on babe, it will be an innocent night, unless you wanted it to be more"

Hyouri's eyes darkened with irritation.

" No, thank you " she said.

" Oh come on babe, you'll enjoy it."

Tobirama felt his blood boil, that was the last straw.

" The lady said no" the Senju muttered in a menacing way.

The Uchiha glared at Tobirama " A Senju lord hin?, you choose à Senju lord for the night? , of course what did I expected from someone like... "

The Uchiha suddenly was ripped away from hyouri, his form hunging à foot in the air with tobirama's hand in his shirt.

" I don't know what your parents taught you, but that's not a way to talk to a lady "

Tobirama dropped the stunned Uchiha on the floor.

" Relax man, I didn't know the bitch was yours tonight I wouldn't.. "

Tobirama's leg was on the man chest

" One more word and you'll be dead "

" Hey, hey, hey, take it easy buddy , it's the truth,you may not know but she's a bastard child, she doesn't even know who is her father, her mother was a..

This time Tobirama punshed him twice, maybe more... Anyway there was a lot of blood on his hands

" You pathetic scum, You'r not even worthy my presence or my time"

With one last glace to the man he turned around to hyouri, but she was no where to be found.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Next chapter will be about sealing zetsu

Don't forget to write your comments


	16. chapter 16

Hey guys

Thanks a lot for reading, I love you, you have no idea how much I appreciate your comments.

To answer some of your questions

1) the future doesn't exist anymore

2) there will other caractères from the future in the past, so read to know.

3) I still don't know if the kids will be back home or not

4) oh you guys told me that the suffix Chan is saved to girls only, but I thought small boys, kids could be called Chan too? Correct me if am wrong and thank u

Read this chapter, it's a short one , I hope you like it and tell me what you think in your comments.

111111111111111111111111111111111

The plan was simpl, drag madara out of the village, provoque zutsu, separate him from madara then seal him.

" Yatori ji Chan, are you sure you can stop the sealing in the right time. "

Asked Sasuke.

The Old man glared at the kid " I'm the professional here kid, you should be worried about yourself"

Naruto jumped in his place " Don't worry yatori ji Chan, we'r ready, I can't wait to seal that shit"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara wasn't expecting the Uzumaki lord to choose him as his guide, what was the old man thinking?. He was Uchiha Madara: leader of one of the strongest clans alive, one of the strongest shinobi ever, he was not meant to do this kind of work.

" You must be wondering why I choose you Madara san"

The Uzumaki Leader voice woke madara from his thoughts.

" Actually yes lord yatori, that's exactly what I was thinking "

The older man smiled at him " I enjoy your company , You'r a smart rational man, but to be honest with you lord madara there is another reason behind this . "

Madara raised an eyebrow "And what would that be lord yatori"

" Can't tell you, not now madara San"

In a Flickr of a moment madara was trapped in the chakra chains of the Uzumaki Leader.

"What the fuck, what's going on lord yatori"

He snapped, still not believing what's happening.

The Uzumaki Leader formed his seal and a circle of light appeared around the Uchiha leader, as soon as the circle appeared madara couldn't move.

"The hell is that" Madara was shocked, why was the old man attacking him?

Sasuke and Naruto run toward the Uzumaki.

When the trapped Uchiha saw his son his anger flared " Sasuke, get out of here"

Sasuke ignored his father and turned to the Uzumaki " Where is he, why didn't he appear?" the kid voice was trembling.

" He'll appear, he won't risk being sealed with Madara, be ready. "

As soon as he finished his sentence, a black thing covered madara's body.

Half of his face turned black one eye yellow.

A disgusting chuckle came from madara

" Uzumaki, are trying to seal me hhhhh, you signed on your own death papers old man. "

Panic flooded the other half face of madara

" Sasuke, Naruto " his voice was strained and desperate "get out of here run. "

"Papa, fight him papa, you can do it, force him out of you. " Screamed Sasuke.

" Ah" zutsu Said "Something in his voice changed " your son is here son of Indira, that's interesting. "

Naruto's eyes went wide in realisation" "Now " he cried at his friend.

Both kids activated the seals the Uzumaki lord gave him.

Zetsu jumped from madara's body to the younger Uchiha.

"Nooo" Screamed Madara before collapsing into the floor.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Five days past when Madara woke up, the first face he saw was his son and his blond friend.

" Sasuke..." he murmured.

"Papa, are you okay? Want me to get you something, water? Anything?"

Rumbled the kid

" I'm fine, tell me about you, are you hurt ?"

Sasuke shock his head " I'm tottaly fine papa"

Then He called for the guard " tell the clan that dad is awake "

" Sasuke What happened.?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks

" emm... I guess we should call yatori ji chan, he'll explain better. "

Muttered Naruto.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Madara couldn't believe what happened to him, a chakra stealer attacked him and he passed out for 5 days, furthermore he was saved by the Uzumaki Leader and the two kids.

" That's crazy" he muttered.

" I'm sorry lord madara but what I did was necessary" apologized the Uzumaki

" No, if anything I should be thanking you lord yatori, you saved my life and probably my son's life"

Naruto told madara the story all over again in his own dramatic version, and later both Hashirama and tobirama joined them.

" Mads, my old good friend, oh how I was worried about you"

Madara rolled his eyes " Yeah thank u Hashirama, just no hugs please"

Still Hashirama hugged madara and didn't want to let go until Sasuke and Naruto pulled him away.

The group was still laughing at the man when an Uchiha soldier entered the room.

" Madara Sama "

Everyone in the room looked at the man.

" shin San, what's wrong."

The man was about to talk when Sasuke stopped him.

" shin San, as you can see papa isn't feeling well, anything you want to say can wait."

Madara rolled his eyes ", I'm fine kid, you should be worrying about yourself, go on shin San what's wrong"

The other Uchiha glanced at Sasuke when he spoke

" it's an important thing Sasuke kun, or else I wouldn't be bothering your...your Papa"

He turned to madara and added "I'm really sorry Madara Sama, I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't important , I'm here to inform you of a disaster, we caught a hataki with a stolen sharingan"

" THIEFS " snapped madara clutching his fists.

" Are you sure it's a hatake?" asked Sasuke

"absolutely " replied the man.

Naruto jumped in his place " A hataki with gray hair and a black mask?"

The Uchiha's eyes went wide with surprise " Yes... that's true, how did you know that"


	17. chapter 17

Thank u for reading guys, I love you

Thanks for all the nice comments and all.

I really appreciate it.

And yes my native language is French not English, so I'm sorry in there's some mistakes I'm trying my best

Anyway if any of you speaks perfect English, or a native English speaker I'd love to have his help.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Again Madara found himself in an awkward situation with the clan elders for Sasuke's sake.

" I'v told you my decision gentlemans, there is no need to repeat it, and now if you'll excuse me"

" Madara" the clan leader uncle stopped him "there's a way that the clan has done things, you can't just ignore it"

" And now there's a new way" Madara said quickly " if we continued the way our ancestors run the clan we would still be in a war with no end in sight, apologies uncle" Madara spit " but I can't just kill the man who took care of my son and trained him when i couldn't, I can't ignore the fact that my son could have been dead without this guy, and if Sasuke and Naruto says that he didn't steal the sharingan but it was given to him then it must be true. "

" You believe those bastards over us Madara! "

One man spatted, eyes full of hate.

" You should be more respectful when talking about your future leader ajami San, and unlike you i have no reason to doubt the kids, you know why? Cause they don't do things behind my back like some of you "

He paused for a moment and then added " I'm sure you all remember when my son was kidnapped, what you don't know is that an Uchiha helped in that , one of you here tried to kill my son. "

Gaspes could be heard in the room.

" how dare you kid" madara's uncle snapped " how dare accuse us of something like that"

" I have evidence uncle. anyway that's not our subject now, I'm just here to tell you of my decision concerning the hataki : no one will touch him and consider it an order"

With that he turned to walk out.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto and Sasuke's story was similar to his own, they were all transferred to the past in a blink of an eye and theirs ages changed, Kakashi was back to his 19 or maybe 20 year old body, not as if it was obvious with the mask he was wearing and the gray hair.

" I guess all those who were not caught in the tsokoyoumi were transferred to the past"

He said.

Naruto blinked " All those who... . You mean sakura Chan could be here too?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask " she was with me the whole time Naruto , when the Uchiha caught me she stayed with lord second , he was there at the time. "

immediately Naruto jumped from his seat. " sakura Chan is heeere, I'm going to see her"

",Dobe wait" Stopped him Sasuke " Wait until we see what will Madara and the clan decides"

Naruto glanced at his friend " he's your father you deal with him. "

Kakashi raised an eyebrow " wait wait, what do you mean by his father?"

" He'll tell you, i should be going" blubberd the blond before storming out of the room.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke " So, care to explain Lord Sasuke "

The kid took a deep breath " The only reason You'r still alive is because Madara thinks that i'm his son, how? Long story"

111111111111111111111111111111111

He didn't see her since that accident, and God he missed her, he missed everything about the woman. tobirama looked at the Uchiha in front of him taking in every detail in her, from her dark silky hair to her bright eyes, her narrow noise and small mouth.

she has been avoiding him for the last two weeks, and only god knows why , have he said or done anything offensive?

" Hyouri san" he greeted her " To what do we owe the pleasure"

The Uchiha took a step closer before saying " I was ordered to bring the little girl who was with the kataki to the Uchiha compound"

Tobirama glared at her " No way, she's a kid, you may take the Hataki and do whatever you want with him, but the girl stays here"

His voice was firm.

" I had orders lord tobirama" she said still not looking in his his eyes.

" I don't take my orders from your clan hyouri San, and therefore I'm not obliged to help you,... You go tell Madara or whoever sent you that the girl is under the Senju protection"

" Why?, why would you give your protection to a stranger girl"

She sounded angry with him

Tobirama looked into her blue eyes before saying " because we respect females no matter who they are or where they come from"

Hyouri blinked " I assure you lord tobirama that the girl will be safe with us, in fact lord madara decided to let the Hataki alive"

Tobirama was surprised for a moment, but then everything made sense in his mind, if Naruto knows the girl and the Hataki, that means that Sasuke does too, must be why Madara spared his life.

" Naruto kun knows the girl, he said that she's a friend and since Naruto is an Uzumaki and part of my family in a way, the girl is too. I won't send her to Uchiha's, not after what I saw how you guys treat your own women"

Hyouri's face went à shade of pink, she averted the Senju eyes and murmured " I'll tell him what you said, have a good day lord tobirama"

She was about to walk away when the Senju stopped her

" why are you avoiding me?"

" Why would I do that my lord, it's just that I have a lot of work to do and I'm sure you do too"

Hiyori was quick to answer

Tobirama hesitated before saying " You can't even look in my eyes, is it because of that guy? Is it because of what he said?"

Hyouri took a deep breath before turning to look at the white haired man " Why do you care? As far as I know we are not even friends, why do you care if I was avoiding you or not? "

Tobirama opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out , he didn't know what to say.

He couldn't possibly tell her that he missed her, he couldn't tell her how much he wanted to see her smiling at him again.

" That's what I thought " muttered the Uchiha girl while walking out of the Senju office.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, Uchiha madara the one who started a war and killed hundreds of Shinobis in a blink of an eye, was seating across from him with Sasuke on his side and Naruto on the other side drinking his tea just like any other civil person.

" As you can see Hataki San, I can't let you live out of the Uchiha compound for the obvious reasons, and therefore you and your sister are welcome to stay here with the Uchiha's. "

Murmured the Uchiha leader.

" Sister!!" Screamed Naruto, only to get a whack upside the head from the other two kids who he glared at. "Ow! Ouch! What was that for?!"

Madara chuckled " I wonder Kakashi San how did you managed to survive with those three. "

Kakashi smiled under his mask " got used to them"

" yeah Kakashi sensi may be a lazy ass but he is good in dealing with us"

Blubberd Naruto.

" You didn't tell me, where did you find them? My son where did you find him"

Questioned Madara still looking Kakashi in the eyes

Again Naruto spoke first " At the academy, remember when you got caught in my trap "

Everyone in the room looked at the blonde, Sasuke gave him a deadly glare while sakura looked as if she wants to kill him.

" Academy?" repeated Madara " What academy?"

The blond wheezed and rubbed his head as he gave Sasuke his own apology look . "It was in the... Wind country, the... They had an academy ?!" That got him yet another hit but from the female of the group.

"Stop making stories you idiot"

The girl turned to Madara and added. "There is no academy sir , we met the boys at a small village in the north "

Madara winced as the pinkette drove her fist down again on to her friend's already abused head. Sure, Naruto bad been perhaps a little bit annoying but that didnt deserve breaking his head open on the office floor.

But why did he feels like he was looking at Tobirama and himself whenever they ganged up on Hashirama when looking at them?

" I guess you should leave me alone with your sensi kids"

Madara informed the 3 monsters, he couldn't take any more of their drama.

" Okay" muttered Sasuke as he stood up

" Don't get in troubles, don't go near the elders, and don't visit Hashirama he has a lot of work to do, also don't bother Mito, she's pregnant and she needs to rest"

Instructed Madara as the two boys nodded.

" Can we still visit Uncle Tobi?" asked Naruto..

" Of course, make sure he has a bad day or something Naruto kun "

With that the trio left the room leaving a smirking Uchiha and a stunned hataki.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"I have found myself in a bit of a conundrum, brother"

Muttered Tobirama " And I'd like to hear your opinion about it"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow "My opinion!, what happend tobi did you lost one of your books again, Oo Oo I know Madara figured out that you're writing a book about him?"

" Shut it" Tobirama snaps at him " This is serious"

" To you everything is serious brother, you are as dramatic as Madara"

Tobirama scowled " Any more offensive remarks and I'm going out of here"

" Don't be silly, I'm your brother I'll listen to you, go ahead tell me"

Tobirama took a deep breath " I have a friend, no we are not particularly friends but we enjoy each other company, I... This person Is a little bit upset and trying to avoid me

So I Want to improve my position with the said person and make him happy , what would your idea of a nice gesture in which I can act out to make that person happy "

Tobirama's statement doesn't get any less awkward with every word he says.

Hashirama's face lightened up" A person with whom you're kind of friends hin? Why don't you come out and say that you want me to help you do something nice for your crush "

" Don't do that " Tobirama demands.

" Do what? "

" Take my own words and change them into something... Something... "

" easy to understand? " offerd Hashirama

" No, something stupid, I don't have a crush on anybody "

He's bluffing, it's simple he's just annoyed at how easy Hashirama figured this out, he must have a crush on hyouri, why else would he be in this awkward situation if not.

Hashirama chuckled " Stop over thinking, you like this person tobi, act like it "

He turns his head and asked " What do you suggest?"


	18. chapter 18

Sorry guys I had some important exams to prepare for.

So, this chapter is a ruched one, but I hope you like it

Don't forget to tell me what you think

111111111111111111111111111111111

He was angry with himself, why? Why couldn't he concentrate on his work? Why couldn't he take that girl out of his mind and continue being Tobirama Senju, the Senju ice prince.

Maybe he was disappointed in her? Yeah that must be it. He was disappointed.

How could she ignore him and spent her time with that bloody hataki?

"Tobes"

His brother walked in without permission as usual.

" Hashirama' What do you want?"

" Well good morning to you too brother, I wanted to see how you're doing "

"if you're done , you can go "

Hasirama was silent for a moment before saying.

" Tobes are you okay?"

Tobirama Eyed his brother as if he was a lunatic.

" Why shouldn't I be?"

" Well, I heard that you were brutal with your genin team at training today. "

" So?, they are my team and I can train them the way I see fit"

" What about scolding the guards and punishing them for no reason?"

" They were not in their positions when I arrived, and what the hell is this about Hashirama? An interrogation?"

Hashirama took a deep breath before saying " Look, it's not about your team or the guards, it's not even about your late reports, it's about you being hostil toward others, can't you see that people are avoiding you lately? "

Tobirama was annoyed , why was everybody interested in his actions?

"Is it about Hiyori?, is it because she's spending most of her time with the new hataki?"

Okay, he didn't expect that.

"why should I care ?" he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Well maybe because she looked as if she was enjoying her time with him " announced hashirama like it was something important.

" again why should I care ?"

this time tobirama looked annoyed, what does that have to do with his bad mood ? Okay it may be the main reason of his anger but Hashirama doesn't know that, does he?"

Hashirama glared at his brother "tobes everyone knows that you like that girl."

Now the white haired Senju was speechless.

" You know, what you did in the restaurant that day, everyone kept talking about it, hell even Sasuke sartoubi asked me about it" added Hashirama with a smile on his face.

" stop talking bullishit hashirama , I have no feelings at all toward that girl , and I don't care with whom she goes out. "

hashirama wasn't convinced.

" tobi , you're my brother , I care about you , you don't need to hide your feelings from me , love isn't weakness and you deserve it. I can help you if you want. "

now , tobirama felt like kicking his brother ass

" First Stop lessening to rumors, You'r a Hokage you shouldn't be doing that, and second I helped her as I would have helped any other girl."

" well keep lying to yourself tobes, even Naru chan and Sasuke Chan noticed the way you look at her, they told me about the time you visited the Uchiha compound just to see her. "

Tobirama clinched his fists ( I'm gonna kill the brats)

" then again, this is not the first time You'v lost your cool over a girl " muttered Hashirama

" What are you talking about? "

" Remember that time when you were 14?

Your first crush rejected you because you were too rowdy, egoistic and arrogant, oh and you sent her brother to the doctor that previous day for calling you the nerd albino"

Unlike the fuming tobirama Hashirama seemed to be enjoying himself.

" And?" Tobirama questioned for his point of bringing that up.

" And that's why I wrote you this" he put a piece of paper in front of tobirama and stood.

" What the hell is this??"

" it's some tips that will certainly help you win the girl, now I need to go, don't forget to read them tobi"

Whith that being said, Hashirama walked out of the office, leaving a stunned tobirama.

111111111111111111111111111111111

" Why can't I go with you papa ??" Protested Sasuke while clinging to his father leg

" Because as I said before, I'm going on a work trip, this is not a vacation Sasuke"

"We can help you"

Madara glared at the kid " You? And that friend of yours? No thank you, I'd rather be on my own."

" But papa..."

" No, no means no Sasuke don't try my patience"

In that moment madara's uncle walked in

" Madara, You'r still here? Thought you were leaving this morning?"

"change of plans I'm leaving tomorrow morning uncle, is there a problem?"

" Nothing" then the old Uchiha looked at Sasuke "I'm sure Sasuke kun and I can use your time away to get to know each other"

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha and was about to say something hateful when Madara saved him.

" Not this time uncle, Sasuke isn't staying here"

" Hin?"

" You'r taking me with you?" Screamed the kid.

" Absolutely not young man, I'm leaving you with Naruto, in Tobirama's care"

Madara turned to his uncle before adding .

"Sasuke spends most of his time at the Senju compound any way, besides his former teatcher and the pink girl will be there as well. "

Both Uchiha's were stunned at this statement.

" You'r leaving your son, our heir, with that killer?" snapped the old Uchiha while looking Madara in the eyes

" Aren't we all killers?"

" Madara You'r stepping out of laws and rules, all for the sake of this brat? Why? Why are you risking everything you built for him, he's just a kid, you can always have another one, a full blooded Uchiha"

This time Madara wasn't angry as expected, in fact he chuckled

" Well that's the reason I'm not leaving my son with you, cause to you he's just a child who can be replaced, to me he is Uchiha Sasuke my own son , my life, my joy and pride, and no other person can replace him... ( He paused for a minute before adding)

You see uncle in those last few months I saw the true face of some of you and let me answer your other question, I can risk anything for Sasuke because I can't be replaced in his heart , just like he can't be replaced in mine, as for you guys , I'm just another leader and you can always replace me "

Sasuke's heart stopped for a minute, this man was honest, he loves him, he could feel it, Madara loves him with all of his heart, and he was lying to him. He didn't deserve the man love, not this kind of pure strong love, he wasn't his son.

" Let's go Sasuke"

He didn't move,in madara's heart he can't be replaced, what does that mean?

" Hey kid, stop standing there like a fool and move"

When he didn't move Madara knelt down in front of him.

" okay, what's wrong?, you seem as if you saw a ghost "

Sasuke looked around the room and noticed that the old man had left already.

" I... I was wondering, when you said that I can't be replaced, didn't you consider the possibility of me going away?"

Madara blinked" Going away? Where would you go? I'll never let you go "

" What if you can't stopped?, what if I died and you couldn't do anything about it "

The Uchiha leader hugged the kid before saying" There's no way in hell I'm letting you die before me, cause when you go I die too "

Sasuke trembeld" Papa, promise me something "

" Anything, as long as it's not going with me "

" Promise me that whatever happens to me, you will continue your life and be happy"

Madara stepped away from the kid just to find him crying " Hey, don't cry buddy, no one is dying, and as for your promise I can't do it, you're my life, if you're gone, then I'm gone"

"but papa..."

" chuut, i told this before, I'm living to see you smile, otherwise I'd be long dead, or maybe I'd be a crazy psychopath who's trying to distroy the world or something who knows hhh"

111111111111111111111111111111111

8 things you need to know about women.

Okay, he was actually reading this?

1)Women desire strong man ( but those who don't use it on her)

This one was easy, he is most certainly a strange man, and of course he would never hurt a woman.

2) a man who is not afraid of showing his affection to her

Maybe He needs to work on this one.

3) Women loves children (Not saying you should start making them, not now)

That was stupid and perverted, typical hashirama.

4) Get a sense of humor

He won't do that, he wasn't a clown.

5)women loves a man to whom she can confined her past, dreams and thoughts

6) give her personal space ( I know you are possessive)

7) woman like an agreeable man ( say yes to whatever she says)

8) women likes men who are good to their kin ( and I'm not saying that for my own benefits , although it would be nice if you treat me better, maybe buy me a gift).

Hashirama signed the paper with his name. .


	19. chapter 19

Hello any merry Xmas everyone ️️ hope you are having nice holidays

Thank you thank you thank you for reading and for the nice comments

Specially :Ray

You made my day

Anyway, our story continue, remember that Madara decided to leave Sasuke in tobirama's care? Well let's see how will that go

Don't forget to tell me what you think

111111111111111111111111111111111

Tobirama couldn't believe what was happening to him.

How could the freaking Uchiha leave his son in his care? , what was he? A damn baby sitter.

"PLEASE! Anija ! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS... , THIS.. Demon child !"

The albino pleaded mercifully, something he never does, but it was necessary this time .

"Tobiiii ." Hashirama began softly, looking at his brother.

. "I thought we talked this over last night! Until Madara ls back from his mission, you'll be taking care of little Sasuke, and you are responsible for anything that happens to him"

"B-B-But Hashirama ! This is Madara's son you're leaving me with!" The future 2nd hokage reasoned out, still looking fearfully towards the 7 year old .

"So? He's a child " Hashi replied, his tone sounding like he didn't get his brother's point.

"Calm down, outo-oto…" The First Hokage said, taking his brother's hands off of him. "You'll do fine tobes"

With that being said Hashirama walked out of the door leaving Tobirama and Sasuke alone.

The Senju closed the door and sighed heavily. He's never been left alone with kids before, let alone, madara's son

So in short, he has completely no clue on how to handle the child, maybe if he follows Madara's instructions he'll know what to do.

" Sasuke"

He said sternly, clearly asserting his authority over the boy.

The raven haird kid raised his head from the book in his hand.

" Yes"

" Your Father said that you have to take a bath at 6, it's already time for that"

The kid's eyes went wide " I don't want to"

Tobirama scowled " I'm not asking you brat, I'm ordering you, now March up the stairs to the bathroom"

Sasuke glared at the older man.

"Don't order me around, I don't take orders from any Senju, especially not you snow man"

Now tobirama was fuming, the kid was disrespectful and he won't tolerate that.

" Your father left you in my care which means I'm in charge around here kiddo, now don't try my patient"

" No, You'r not the Boss of me" snapped back the kid which immediately pissed tobirama off.

" Yes I am, young man, now walk in front of me or else"

" Or else?" the kid muttered raising an eyebrow

" Or I'll be dragging you myself and you won't like it brat."

" Make me "

111111111111111111111111111111111

As he started to feel the morning air on his face, Tobirama felt something heavy on top of him.

By instinct the senju jolted up catching the thing that was disturbing his sleep.

" Good morning uncle Tobi" greeted Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Tobirama blinked, Oh yes he remembered now madara's spawn spent the night at his house.

" Brat, what do you want?" he exclaimed looking at the clock " it's freaking, 6 in the morning"

"I'm hungry make me breakfast"

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and the kid smiled at him, to be honest Sasuke was an adorable kid, despite being madara's son, he was cute when smiling. And tobirama wanted to squeeze his cheeks

" Kami! What did I ever done to deserve this" he muttered under his breath.

" I don't know, and I don't care i only care about my food"

Anounced the child crossing his arms in a madara like fashion.

" Fine, fine I'm up" Tobirama said in defeat

" I just can't understand why the hell would your father choose me as your guardian"

Sasuke looked at tobirama as if he was a freak

" it's easy, first because he doesn't hate you anymore, second because he wanted to forget about the past and give you another chance, and finally because I like you"

Tobirama was surprised by the kid answer

" Come on, move uncle tobi , I'm supposed to meet Naruto and sakura in an hour"

Protested the child

" Great more brats"

He was about to start making breakfast for the whining Uchiha when someone knocked on his door

"Sasuke be helpful and see who's on the door"

Of course the boy ignored him as expected

" and I thought that I started liking you"

He commented while opening the door by himself

" Hyouri San!"

To say the truth tobirama was both surprised and happy to see her at his door.

" Good morning tobirama San, I'm here on the Hokage's orders, we are supposed to watch Sasuke together"

Tobirama blinked before stepping aside " I see, come on in then we were about prepare breakfast"

" No need I brought something with me"

11111111111111111111111111111111

Watching and listening to the trio as they

Rumbled threw the library made tobirama sick

How could the little 3 monsters be so uncaring toward the books.

They were looking for god knows what, and since his mission was to take care of Sasuke he decided on accompanying them to the library.

From what Tobirama guessed all three were too close with each other, they knew what the other one is going to say before even saying. It was a level of closeness that Tobirama had to admit he was almost jealous of. It was so rare, so foreign and strange, to see such closely knit bonds in people so young.

Then again...

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke?..."

"Do you know where my fist will be if you do not hand this book over immediately?"

"Uh... My left lung again, 'ttebayo?"

(He... He couldn't be serious?!) thought the Senju

"Correct. Now hand it over so me and Sakura can actually read it ."

The whiskered boy whined pathetically and mumbled something that the albino Senju couldn't quite make out but the self proclaimed Uchiha could. That or he just got fed up. Most likely the latter if

Tobirama's experience with the Uchihas are anything to base of off.

Well, it's better than witnessing a fucking children fight.

Had he or hyouri blinked they would have missed it. Sasuke did not hesitate to use what would most likely be an A-ranked raiton jutsu on his companion while the girl snatched the book from the now paralyzed blond before he even hit the floor.

( What the hell, that was a perfect plan

Who had taught the child that and furthermore... How could he pull it off? He was only a child)

the team was blissfully ignorant of tobirama's thoughts.

The fallen Uzumaki only increased with his vocal onslaught as he lay there, the other two ignored him and flipped threw the book.

(Okay that was weird)

" Brats what are you looking for?"

He decided to finely ask them.

The Uchiha kid gave him a why do you care Uchiha glare.

" Don't look at me like that kid, what the hell are you looking for in these books?"

" Nothing important, just some jutsue"

Answered him the Pinkett

" I'm not looking for a jutsu uncle tobi, I'm looking for a love spell to help you"

Tobirama decided on ignoring the annoying blond, he didn't want to commit a crime, not in public.

He was about to take the book from them when someone caught his attention

The hataki

" Yo" greeted them the masked man.

" YOU'R LATE!!! " Screamed the 3 monsters in union.

" I was..." Kakashi tried to explain in his monotonous lazy ton, but Naruto cut him off

" cut the crap sensi, we all know that You'v been sleeping "

The other two nodded in union and the gray haired man shrugged " You'r misjudging me kids and it hurts "

Tobirama and hyouri were speechless for a moment, these four were the weirdest team they had ever seen., how could they talk to their sensi in that way? And how could he be so calm about it.

" Kakashi kun"

" Oh hi hyouri, what's up"

" I'm here to watch Sasuke, what are you doing in here?"

The masked man looked at the children before saying " I'm supposed to be helping my students in something, but as you can see they don't seem to need me"

" What do you mean by they don't seem to need me, don't you see how big is this library"

Snapped sakura.

" I'm sure the 3 of you can do it without me, you have the greatest ninja alive with you, the Uchiha heir and the smartest girl ever, why would you need an old man like me "

The trio gave their sensi a deadly glare

"Don't try to sweet talk us, we all know that Naruto dosn't count when it comes to reading " commentd Sasuke

"And he's busy looking for a love spell to help uncle Tobi anyway "

added the Uchiha with a smirk on his face

" À What?"

Okay that's it, tobirama had enough of the kids silly jocks.

" Say that again and I'll be drowning your sorry ass in the river little Uchiha. "

Hyouri gave tobirama a suspicious look " what love spell ? Why would lord tobirama need one?"

Tobirama's face turned à shade of pink

" It's a just a bad jock, don't mind the kids"

Kakashi looked between the duo and smiled under his mask.

" You seem to be a little bit stressed lord tobirama, why don't you take a break from the kids, I'll keep an eye of them, you too hyouri Chan"

111111111111111111111111111111111

The Uchiha girl kept following him, he didn't mind, but he didn't understand why either.

" Ehem, lord Tobirama"

" Yes"

" I... I wanted to thank you for the flowers today, however.."

"The what!!" he cut her off

Hiyori looked perplexed " The flower you sent me"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow " I didn't send you any flowers miss hyouri" the Senju sounded serious .

" But, but.. I found roses in front of my door today" explained the girl.

"So?, why would you assume that it was me? Correct me if i'm wrong but I don't remember us being anything other than comrades"

" exactly lord Tobirama, that's why I was surprised when I found this with the flowers"

The angry Uchiha held a piece of paper in front of the Senju face.

" Isn't that your name or what?"

Tobirama looked at the kanji, okay it was his name and his clan signature, but this hand writing wasn't his.

" That may be my name, but I would never send you flowers, it wasn't me"

Hyouri glared at him " Why would anyone use your name to send me something"

Oh he knows why, he can identify this hand writing anywhere, it's Hashirama's hand writing

" Well maybe your secret lover felt shy and decided not to use his real name"

" so he decided to use your name instead ??"

She gave him another suspicious look .

" Obviously he did , and don't ask me why cause I can't understand those love sick people "

" If you say so my lord "

A minuit of silence passed between the two, and surprisingly Tobirama was the one who broke it.

" You didn't tell anyone about the flowers with my name on it did you??"

He just wanted to make sure nobody assumed anything wrong.

" Of course not, why would I do that"

" good"

" My friend suki was the one who saw the ticket name first"

Murmured the Uchiha.

Tobirama growled " You should tell her that it wasn't me"

" she won't tell anyone would she?" he added.

Hyouri hesitated before saying " Emm maybe she told her sister but I guess her sister won't tell anyone, except for her best friend maybe "


	20. chapter 20

Hello guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I had some exams, ans still have some important exams in the next few weeks.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment

Konoha : Two weeks later

They found it, they finally found it, the jutsue that will take them home, finally they were going home, but why wasn't he happy about it?

He's going home, to his old life, he should be happy :in the future he'll probably get to see his family alive and happy again, itachi and everyone, that would be a dream come true. Still he's not that happy about it, something inside of him ached for the Uchiha leader : Madara, what will the man do without him? Will he be sad? Will he look for him? Will he ever be happy again? Will he ever forgive him for leaving? .

" Come on, let's preform the jutsue yatori ji Chan " whined the blond Uzumaki.

" If you don't mind me asking Lord yatori What are we waiting for ?"

Murmured Kakashi under his mask

" Konoha!, konoha is under attack, I can feel them coming, the homogoro , we need to get back to the village immediately. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Things were bad, very bad, despite all of the efforts Tobirama put in the village defenses konoha wasn't ready for this huge number of high skilled Shinobis, the village was new, clans who were enemies all of their lives still can't trust each other well enough to fight side by side, Adding to the whole mess Mito was giving birth to her first child and Hashirama wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight.

The homogoro surprised them and being backed up by the kaguya!, damn konoha was certainly in a big disadvantage, At this times Tobirama really missed the Uchiha leader.

" Sasuke, protect the civilians, I'll take care of the rest "

The sartoubi looked at his friend in hesitation.

"You think you can Take them alone ?"

Tobirama nodded while focusing his chakra into the Naka river and reading himself for the fight " Just, go, make sure the children and civilians are safe"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Hyouri watched as many of the enemies were being thrown miles away most likely with broken bones if they survived, Tobirama's water jutsue were indeed a scene to see, He was magnificent.

" Mind if I join you lord Tobirama"

The Senju didn't even glance at her when he spoke " You made sure the brats are safe??"

" Yes"

Hyouri grabbed a kunai and swang it upward after she défended against the sword. The Shinobi maneuvered to the side but still got hit before jumping back, however he recovered fast and made some hand signs, he was too fast for hyouri to react, as he put his hand to the ground and everything started shaking, the ground beneath her was shaking while the rest around her seemed to be moving up, it hit her, the man was trying to trap her , but she wasn't going to let that happen. The Uchiha jumped on the highest rock, then to the near trees, focused on her opponent and jumped toward him, the man smirked while holding his sword in the air.

" What the hell are you doing" Screamed Tobirama.

In an instant hyouri was behind the enemy with her kunai in his neck, she disappeared again only to appear in front of another one.

The enemies started to panic, the Uchiha kunoichi took down 15 of them in 10 minutes using her body flicker technique.

When she appeared next to tobirama again he smirked at her.

" You sure know how to take down an enemy"

" Well I did take you down at one point" she smiled getting into a fighting stance as other Shinobis approached them.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow in question and the girl giggled " At your brother office, don't you remember?"

Oh he certainly does , how can he forget the most embarrassing moment in his life.

" I wouldn't consider that a fight"

He murmured while moving the water dragon toward the enemies.

" Well maybe one day we can have a real fight and see who is the strongest" she suggested.

Tobirama smirked " Then I'll try to go easy on you. "

The two of them took a lot of the enemies, but they were still coming, it was as if they appear out of no where.

"Damn it, the kaguya" Snapped Tobirama as he watched the new Shinobis approaching.

" Don't engage with them they are too dangerous" Tobirama warned the Uchiha girl.

" I can... _"

" No" he cut her off.

"But you can't take all of them by yourself" Protested the girl.

"I'm not alone" Whit that being said Madara landed beside him.

" Uchiha, thought You'r going to stay and help Hashirama on the other side"

Commented Tobirama

Madara took fighting stand " He's doing fine by himself, you on the other hand I'm not so sure"

" Katon, fire ball"

111111111111111111111111111111111

The kaguya were dangerous, strong and skillfull, their blood limit was as powerful as the Sharingan, and Madara was struggling to fight all of them at once.

" They are getting on my nerve" muttered the Uchiha with his Sharingan still active he could tell the fight would not end soon.

" I'm right there with you Madara, guess you should retreat"

" Say that again Senju?"

" You'r chakra levels are getting lower Madara "

" Well what do you expect? , I traveled as fast as I can from suna to here"

" That is exactly why you should retreat"

" Worry about yourself Senju"

Tobirama turned to see a kunai aimed at him just floating there, he quickly grabbed and blocked a few more flying at him, a group of enemies jumped out of the trees and began to attack, he dodged their attacks, killed two of them using his hirashin, one of the kaguya's attacked him with dozens of flying bones, Tobirama jumped away only to by surprised by the sword on his neck.

" wrong move" murmured madara as he knocked down the enemy protecting Tobirama's back.

" Thank you"

" hin, they seem to be going after you Senju, why?"

" I don't know, but it's weird " he murmured more to himself.

" Aghh" Growled Madara as he fell down.

Tobirama stood in front of him " You okay?"

" Poissoned... The damn weapon was Poissoned"

Tobirama glanced at the Uchiha injury, it was changing the color " Damn it, That's a dangerous type of poison"

A masked man approached them.

"Well, well, well, The Uchiha leader is down, I told you to kill Tobirama first, but never mind"

Madara knows that voice, it's his old allie.

" subaki, never known you to be a cowered"

" Not a cowered Lord madara, not a cowered, I would never attack konoha if I was a cowered"

Tobirama immediately recognized the man, the homogoro leader.

" Why?" asked Tobirama

" How dare you ask me why?" spatt the homogoro.

" You Senju bastard killed my sister, you killed her with a cold blood and now You'r living a happy peaceful life. "

Madara chuckled despite his pain " Seems like killing siblings is one of his hobbies"

Tobirama rolled his eyes at the Uchiha.

" If I were you I wouldn't be jocking Madara, You'r dying slowly in case you didn't know, , and while you die painfully, I'll be taking my revenge and killing the Senju. "

" Subaki don't be stupid, your clan will be wiped out if you continue this attack"

Madara's voice was warning.

"I don't see us losing lord madara... Allying with the Senju hin ?... After all the death? After all the sacrifices my clan gave by fighting in your side?, it's like you were mocking us! It's like our sacrifice weren't worthy. But today... Today I will be getting my revenge and _"

The man was cut off my Hashirama's presence

" Your little aramy is going to be wiped out subaki"

Hashirama was covered by blood and his look was as cold as ever.

111111111111111111111111111111111

The fight was over, No one can face Hashirama's worth when angry.

" Is everyone Allright?" Hashirama asked while entering the hospital.

" Almost, we managed to save all the civilians and children " muttered tobirama " However Madara's situation is getting worst"

Hashirama gritted his teeth in irritation "

" What did the doctors say?"

" The poison is nothing they had ever seen before"

Hashirama was about to say something when Sasuke run into him " What's wrong, where's Papa? Is he Allright?"

Hashirama's face was enough to tell him that Madara wasn't Allright, he felt his heart stop " Where is he?... Where's papa?"

" Room number 22" murmured Tobirama

Sasuke hurried to the said room, tobirama and Hashirama in his tail.

The kid stopped to look at his supposed father laying down on the bed, tears filling his dark eyes

" Papa..." murmured Sasuke before turning to look at Tobirama, his eyes held so much sadness and sorrow ", He's dying isn't he?, Papa is dying? "

Tobirama knelt down beside Sasuke and brushed his hair away , in the last two weeks the kid grew in him, " medic are doing their best Sasuke kun, don't cry"

" But he's dying, can't you see his face? It's loosing his coloring"

" I'm so sorry Sasuke "

Sasuke blinked at the Senju then snapped out of nowhere " He's not going to die, He isn't supposed to die... He isn't supposed to die... He's supposed to live a long life"

Tears were running down his face

Tobirama hugged the kid immediately " No he's not going to die , Madara is the strongest man I had ever met, he'll be alright. Besides he would never leave you alone "

" He won't?" murmured the kid into Tobirama's neck

" He won't"


	21. chapter 21

Hey guys, Thanks for reading and for the nice comments,

This will be a short chapter, but it will explain things, and it's not the final chapter, read the note at the end of the chapter to understand.

Two weeks later.

The First thing he recognized was touch, his fingers slowly rubbed the matters he was lying on.

Next smell, the room smelt of medicine.

His body felt heavy and weak, he slowly opened his eyes, took few minutes to adjust to the light, and then looked at the ceiling.

It's a hospital room, and he really felt like a crap, well at least he wasn't dead.

He tried to move, but couldn't.

" Lord Madara You'r awake, oh thanks kami"

A girl murmured

" Hin" was everything he said.

The girl rushed out of the room leaving him alone, only to come back later with Hashirama.

" Madara, my dear old friend, I'm happy to see you awake, oh I thought we were going to loose you. "

" hin... What happened?"

" You'v been poisend, don't you remember?"

" I do, but why do I feel like I was brought back from death?"

Hashirama's face turned serious as he spoke " They used a strong type of poison, something our medics had never seen before, but thank god you have a strong body or else you' d be dead , adding to the fact that the Uzumaki's were here to help you , you were out of the danger zone a week ago. "

Madara nodded and tried to sit up again, but his left hand didn't move., it felt as if it was not there.

" Hashirama, why can't I move my left hand? "

This time the Senju face turned dark with fear.

" Hashiramaaaa, split it out"

Hashirama swolled before saying " I'm sorry Madara but we had to cut your left hand in order to prevent the poison from spreading even more in your body, it was the hand you were stubed in it, it was our only choice."

Madara took few minutes to take in what he heard, They cut his hand? Then what was this hand covered in bandages?

As if Hashirama knew what was in his mind he said " That's not your hand madara, it's an artificial one, made by my cells"

...

It took Hashirama half an hour to explain what happened to the angry madara and why did they made the hand while he was unconscious.

" Look at the bright side Mads, you'll be able to use it as if it was your real hand in no time, make hand signs and all, and you'll have a part of me in you"

Madara growled " Shut up Hashirama, who said I want a part of you in me?"

" we will be like real brothers from now on, isn't that great?"

" No not great ,... Now Call me my son where is he?"

Again Hashirama tensed.

" What's wrong?"

" Well... À... Sasuke... He... "

" Say something Hashirama, is he alright, what happened to him? "

" Last time I saw him he was alright "

" What do you mean by last time I saw him, where is he? "

The Uchiha's heart was beating faster and faster, his breath getting heavier.

" He's not here Madara I'm sorry "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Previously..

It was time to go, time to leave this life to a new one, but why wasn't he Happy? Madara will be fine without zutsu so why was he worried about him? Why was he worried about his clan?

" Are you ready? "

The Uzumaki Leader voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Yes" answered Sakura for all of them.

" Okay, I'll start the time travel jutsue now, hold each other hands and focus your chakra"

They did as the Uzumaki told them, Sakura smiling, Naruto trying to concentrate on his chakra, and Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to take madara's face out of his head and focus on the future waiting for him.

It's the end of something, the beginning of new one... He told himself, everything is going to be alright, he's going to be all right, the clan is going to be allright.

" Sasuke...Are you okay "

The blond Uzumaki murmured, voice full of concern.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his friend, they were still in the past, lord yatori didn't preforme the jutsue yet, all of them were looking at him.

" What!"

" You'r crying " said the Pinkett

He was going to deny it, but Naruto interrupted him him.

" You don't wanna go, do you?"

" What are you talking about Naruto!! " Snapped sakura " Of course he wants to go back, his family will be there"

Naruto ignored sakura as he spoke again "

You have a family in here too, you know, Madara is your family, he'll miss you."

" Shut up dobe"

He hated it, he hated that Naruto was saying the truth .

"He loves you Sasuke, You'r his only family"

" Naruto, stop it, stop talking bullshit" this time sakura Screamed.

Silence filled the air between them until Kakashi decided to say something.

" Sasuke, what have you decided?"

The Uchiha took a deep breath before saying " I'm sorry guys, but I'm staying"

Sakura gasped " No.."

However the others smiled, Naruto gave Sasuke a wide grin " I knew it teme, you liked being the spoiled son"

" Why?... Just why Sasuke Kun? You can't do that to us you can't "

Kakashi put a hand an Sasuke's shoulder before saying.

" enough sakura, it's his choice to make"

" Yeah... And it's a good choice. " commented Naruto.

The Uchiha looked at sakura in the eyes before saying " Sakura you'll find another Sasuke Kun in the future, hopefully I'll be born again, and maybe that Sasuke will love you back and thank you for everything sakura "

Without waiting for her response he turned to look at Kakashi and Naruto " I'm staying because first Madara need me, then there's my clan, they still needs me, and if I want to make sure that the future is a better place for them I need to stay... Kakashi thank you for everything you did for me andeverything you teached me... Naruto, hopefully future me will choose a less annoying friend "

The last statement was said with a smile and a hint of playfulness.

Naruto grinned" finally You'r admitting that I'm your best friend "

" Hin "

" And we will stay like that forever "

" you mean in the future? Hopefully not " muttered the Uchiha

" In the future and in this time, I'm staying too "

" WHAAAAT?? "

"I'm staying, This Naruto Uzumaki doesn't want to forget his past life, because it's what makes me me. All the pain, joy, the adventures that I lived as Naruto Uzumaki it's what makes me Naruto Uzumaki, even my parents death and all the bullying, that's why I'm staying, to help teme fix the future and make sure Naruto Namikaze live a better life and be his own person "

...

Good buys were not Sasuke's fort, especially when Sakura cried her eyes out, He was greatfull that Naruto wasn't going, it made him happy, Naruto was also his family.

" Don't cry sakura Chan, you'll find us in the future " Naruto tried to console sakura

On the other hand Kakashi was eager to go back to the future, he wanted to live the life he had always dreamed about, a life with Rin, Obito and Minato sensi.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Back to Madara and Hashirama

" He's not here Madara I'm sorry"

" Where is Hashirama, were did you sent my son?"

"Okay don't scream I'll tell you... Tobirama took him on a training trip, he'll teach him sword man ship"

Madara's face turned red with anger " My son, the Uchiha heir is learning the Senju style in sword manship?"

" Well if you want to put it like that, then yes, true, but don't worry Naruto is with them, he will not kill them... Hopefully"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey guys, thanks for reading, This is not the final chapter, there will be other chapters, that will tell you about Sasuke and Naruto's life in the past, sakura and Kakashi's life in the future.

Each one of them will have a long chapter explaining what will happen to them, and tobirama and hyouri too. Madara and the clans new future.


	22. chapter 22 :Tobirama

Hello, hello guys, I just remembered something, I'v never explained how Hyouri and Tobirama ended Together, so I wrote a chapter for them, it's going to take place after the attack on konoha , obviously, so please read it and review, and thanks again for your beautiful comments and support, also the next chapter is about to be finished.

1111111111111111111

Some time after the fight, a month or so,... Maybe more

The first time tobirama honestly acknowledged to himself that he has feelings for Hyouri his throat constricts and the first thing that shoot threw his mind was the question : does she likes me too ?

He didn't know how to approach her tobirama had never been in such a situation before , he was a warrior not a lover , a warrior who didn't have time for romance , but this will be his exception , he thought about it yesterday and he can't stop it from happening, whether he likes it or not he was in love with the Uchiha girl ,and he can't ignore it anymore , everytime he sees other males ogling her he wants to kill them, every time she smiles at him he feels the need to kiss her, to tell all of konoha that she was his and nobody has the right to look at her anymore.

That's why he decided to give in to his heart for once and tell her about his desire to be with her.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Hyouri cleared her throat before saying " When you invited me for a quick lunch this isn't exactly what I had in mind "

she looked around the beautiful restaurant

" you're going to inhale the food quickly anyway so what's the difference "

The Uchiha glared at him sharply

" how dare you ! , it's true that I'm not one of the lady like girls but I don't eat like a pig "

" I don't mind "

he said.

"what ?"

"even if you eat like a pig I won't mind , it was just a simple comment "

(was he trying to be nice ?? well not working Mr arrogant , who on earth talk to a girl like that , no wonder you don't have a girlfriend, or a fan club like Madara Sama : she thought )

" so why did you invite me, is there an occasion ?"

Tobirama shook his head

"No, I was just bored at the office and I wanted to have a non working lunch "

He replied casually.

"oh" Hyouri took his words at face value

" well then I guess I can spar you a bit of my time , you know im a busy kinoichi, being Madara _Sama assistante and all "

Tobirama snorted , he started to regret inviting her , why does she have to be annoying ?, so adorably annoying , he added in his mind.

" Gee thanks ma'm , I'm really thankful that you spar me some of your precious time "

his ton was sarcastic , but she wasn't even offended.

she settled more comfortable in her seat . Hyouri found it odd that Tobirama would ask for her company and on top of it he emptied the place , it was only the two of them.

" so why did you emptied the place ? and

I can't believe you closed the restaurant for the entire day when we are going to be here for an hour at most "

" I hate to eat around strangers and you can stay here for the rest of the day if that's make you feel bad "

Further conversion was interrupted when the food was served . her mouth immediately watered and she waisted no time digging in , at the third bite she noticed Tobirama's gaze on her

" what ?"

He wasn't here to watch her eat , he invited her for a purpose and that is to ask her to marry him.

"Is something on my face ?"

" has anyone ever told you that your eyes are so blue ?" he said

" no , not that I remember "

"well they are " Tobirama tilted his head , he wanted to tell her how beautiful they were , but the words won't leave his mouth. (Oh come on Tobirama)

" So what's wrong with that ?" she defended

" I didn't say anything was wrong with it " he shrugged.

" then how was I supposed to take it , you always intend to insult me , my clan ,my height ,the way I eat, and now my eyes "

He snorted " I wasn't insulting you , your eyes are beautiful "

there he said it , now to the part were he confess his attraction to her and ask for her permission to court her , easy right?

" what !"

" you heard me "

" oh umm" a light blush spared on her cheeks and she ducked her head to hide Behind her bangs " thank you I guess "

she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

They ate in silence for few seconds then Tobirama spoke breaking the awkward silence.

" Hyouri I'v actually invited here for a reason "

"And that would be?"

Tobirama took a deep breath, his brother said that it's not hard, all he has to do is to tell her about his feelings, then wait for her answer, but he didn't know what to say, all the words escaped him, he was no poète, no lover, he was not that kind of romantic guys.

" Tobirama??"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I like you." he muttered.

"What?"

" I like you I l really really like you, maybe even a little bit more... If you feel the same about me would you please give me the honor of courting you properly"

There it is, he said it, and it feels a lot better to take it out.

Hyouri's face turned a dark shade of red as she blubbered "I...i...i'm not sure I".

Tobirama's face darkened, was she refusing him?

"No No , don't misunderstand me" Hyouri said when she noticed his expressions

" I didn't mean it like that, I mean... It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that. ... I don't really know what to say "

Tobirama looked confused " So you do like me?"

She nodded " Very much"

The Senju gave her one of his rare smiles

"you don't have to give me an answer now, I can wait"

111111111111111111111111111111111

He knew that she was trying to avoid him . since the day he told her about his feelings, but it's okay, he decided to give her space

but all of her distance policy changed when he was bedridden with the flu and the brats dragged hyouri to his house to take care of him, it was Naruto's idea, the brat was playing matchmaker for a while now, Sasuke helped too, he didn't mind them anymore, their perverted remarks and annoying behavior has become his everyday routine.

"even strong and legendary warriors like you , should stay in bed when they are sick " She said when the doctor walked out.

Tobirama certainly didn't feel strong or legendary at the moment , rather he feels annoyed

" leave me alone , im fine and I have work to do"

Hyouri put her hand on his forehead gently ,Tobirama winded his eyes a bit , the gesture taking him back , there was a slight lull as the two of them appeared as if they were searching each other eyes

he stood perfectly still not sure why he was unable to move untill she spoke.

" there's no way I'm letting you out like this mr , you need to rest and that's final "

( was she ordering me ?who does she think she is , nobody orders me around )

" try to stop me, I have work to do "he said while walking around her , as soon as he looked away from her he felt a hard grip on his shoulder , one that made him feel a jolt of pain and it has nothing to do with him being sick , he sighted and turned his head to the side

"Hyouri you're not trying to force me are you? , I may be sick but I'm still able to take you down anytime "

She sighed.

" Still you can't go to work , i'v already sent Sasuke and Naruto kun to tell your brother that you are too sick to work, that means you're not welcome in the office until the doctor say so , now be a good boy and stay in bed "

now he wanted to break her neck, good boy? What was he 7?

" im capable of working " he insisted at the top of his voice.

Hyouri ignored him and grabbed his hand " you're not going anywhere " her voice was serious this time

" You should take more care of your health"

she pulled him toward the bed and he let himself be trailed behind her.

before he had a chance to react a blanket was thrown over his head then she putted her hands on his shoulders to press him back into the pillow "stop fidgeting" she commanded .

Something in her eyes softens when he let's out a defeated sigh and she bended down to place a chaste kiss on his cheek

He was taken back by the small gesture , tobirama inhaled her scent and

when she stepped back her face was red , she averted her eyes from his when she spoke.

" I...I..., I thought that you were ...I mean , I'm sorry... "

Tobirama couldn't stop himself from cupping her face in his hands ,she was just too cute and beautiful not to touch

in sconds his lips were on hers and the kiss is so chaste and sweet, it rattles his entire being , letting out a small sight , he leans his forehead against hers and allow himself to be swept away by her ,He didn't plan on kissing while sick but it just happened and he couldn't stop it , every part of his body wanted to have her , hyouri's hand come up to cup his face

"Yes"

"Hin?"

"the answer is yes"

They kissed again, then someone knocked the door and Hyouri jumped away as if burned

" i'll get it "


	23. chapter 23 : Sasuke

Hello, Hello, Hello.

Thank you so much for reading guys, and for the nice comments.

Judedota, Deku667, ajiahdompey, le055Lion, Laura justin, soy tu perdition, Hadrian césar, Ray, Rainbowstarmountain.

Hope I didn't forget anyone

I'll answer some of the questions below and thanks

111111111111111111111111111111111

Cold air greeted Madara as he entered his office, with the summer sun cast hight into the sky the cool temperature was a relief against his overheated skin.

" Papa"

Madara noticed his son seated in his desk

" Sasuke, what's wrong?"

" i have something to tell you"

Madara raised an eyebrow and walked toward the other chair

" I'm lessening"

" I want to have a fiancée " the teenager said voice flat and clear.

Madara looked at his son as if he was lunatic " is this a jock Sasuke ? Cause I have a lot of work to do here and no time for jokes "

Sasuke huffed " No it's serious papa, I want you to go with me and ask for the girl hand in marriage"

Madara was even more confused now " Sasuke, son I can understand you, You'r a teen, every teenager feels this way at some point , but it's not the right time , you can have a mistress if you want , in fact you should have a mistress it's the perfect age for that. "

The boy frowned at his father "I don't want a mistress father , I want to choose a wife."

This time Madara snapped at his son " You'r only sixteen kid, sixteen " he repeated.

" Old enough to have a fiancee , I'm not going to marry her until I'm 18 at least, is that okay with you?"

Explained the teen.

Madara focused his eyes on the teenager in front of him and sighed " Kids grow fast indeed"

" Who is the lucky woman? And please don't tell me it's the aburam girl You'v been spending time with."

He added.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with surprise " What no, of course not, why would you assume anything like that?"

Madara released a breath he didn't know he was holding " Oh thank god it's not her, or else I would spend the rest of my life worried about grandkids with insects around them.. As for why: I don't know maybe because you guys spend a lot of time together"

" Hin" replied Sasuke " we'r only good friends papa"

" Good to know kid , so who is the girl?"

" Uzumaki kikyou"

" ... Lord yatori granddaughter. ?"

" Yes"

"Sasuke, It's true that our relationship with the Uzumaki's is good, better than good actually , but asking for the hand of one of the main family girls in marriage , I don't know if they'll agree"

" Don't worry about that, I already talked to lord yatori, he has no problems with this union, all we need to do is to go ask for the girl hand"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kikyou tried not to stare, she knew that in this circumstance she was meant to be seen and not heard, even if she was the one they are deciding her future.

It's all for the sake of the clan : her grandfather says, it's in order to gain more powerful allies. The Senju number is increasing and one day the Uzumaki's may find themselves alone, that's why they needed the Uchiha's as allies.

Kikyou couldn't say that she agrees with her grandfather idea of making alliances through marriage , but it wasn't her place to object.

When he told her about the marriage thing a week ago she cried her eyes out, how could he do that to her?

" Grandpa please, I don't wanna be married to an old ugly man, please grandpa I'm only fourteen, have some mercy".

The old man looked at her and chuckled, was he making fun of her?

"I would never marry you to an old man kikyou. and believe me your future husband is anything but ugly, you'll see"

And now she can see what her grandfather meant, Uchiha Sasuke was a handsome young man. She had seen him few times around the village before with Naruto, but she had never observed him closely or talked to him for that matter , To her he was only the Uchiha heir, someone aristocratic, spoiled and arrogant, she had never thought that he would be the one for her, even now she doesn't think so, Uzumaki's were so different from Uchiha's,

Hell the Uchiha's were called the arrogant clan for a reason, and she hates arrogant people.

Now Kikyou observed the young Uchiha as he spoke , his eyes the color of a black hole just like all the other Uchiha's, black hair and aristocratic features passed down from his ancestors. there's a note of authority in his voice despite being only fifteen.

It wasn't untill Sasuke met her gaze that she realized she had been glaring, his midnight eyes met her hazal once but she didn't flinch away as he observed her from across the room, his expression was unreadable, what was he thinking?, does he find her beautiful, she doubt it, Uchiha's were known for their dark beauty, her red brownish hair must look ridiculouse

11111111111111111111111111111111

" So it's true then, Sasuke asked for lord yatori's granddaughter hand in marriage?"

Asked the not so surprised Senju.

Madara nodded " Hin, I see You'r not as surprised as the others Tobirama"

The Senju smirked

" Trying to improve his clan political position in Konoha by forming ties with the biggest clans, that's typical Sasuke, he had always been a smart politician, I just didn't expect his move to be so early"

Madara huffed " I don't agree on this, the clan position is already secured"

" Sasuke's plan is a long terme one madara" explained tobirama while staring at the shoji table in front of him "

"'Well, whatever it is, i' m still against it, I don't want him to have a loveless marriage for the sake of the clan,... I did try to talk some sense in his mind, but no, that kid is as stubborn as ever, maybe I'll try to threaten him with something... But what? "

" Trying to control your own son through threats? " Tobirama admonished with a small smile" No wonder you run off collecting cats, they are the only beings that can tolerate you "

A scowl appeared On the Uchiha's face as he took a shoji piece up and held it menacingly at tobirama" Any more offensive remarks and I'll burn you Senju "

" Don't be silly Madara, you'll loose your only friend at shoji playing. "

This time the shoji piece filed at Tobirama who simply leans to the left and avoid it" Your aime sucks Madara "

Madara growled" Why am I even Talking to you, You'r a humain ice cube, you won't understand me... Kids grow so fast I can still remember a 7 year old Sasuke trying to run the wall "

Tobirama crossed his arms" Accept it, it's life, he's a teen and soon he'll be a man, you can't keep treating him as your spoiled little boy, in fact Sasuke is so smart that I'm thinking about making him my right hand in the office "

Madara ignored the right hand thing and said" You'll know how I feel when Yukine and Akane want to get married, and speaking of the devils , they are heading here "

As soon as he finished his sentence, two 3 year old twins walked in, one with short white hair and dark midnight eyes , the other one was a girl with dark brown hair and the same dark eyes.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke walked into tobirama's the office without knocking as usual

" Morning"

"Brat, how many times have I told you to ask permission before entering?"

" I don't know probably a lot, why?"

Tobirama huffed " sometimes i wonder why the hell do I care about you"

"cause I'm cool and you love me" answered Sasuke a small smirk on his face.

Tobirama decided to ignore the teen remark and go straight to the point.

"Take a sit I have something to talk to you about "

Sasuke obeyed.

" So?"

Tobirama looked at the boy in front of him for a minute before saying " What are you exactly trying to achieve Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow " Pardon?"

" The marriage thing, what are you trying to do?"

The teenager huffed " Not again yeah, you and my father... That's too much to take in one day"

" Stop whining and answer me"

" you know why, why do people get married uncle Tobi? Why did you get married? "

Tobirama wasn't impressed at all "I'm not your father, you can't lie to me, You'r getting married to the Uzumaki girl just to make closer alliance with the Uzumaki's"

He paused for a minute before adding " And I'm not against you Sasuke, I tottaly understand your reasons, but you shouldn't destroy your life for the sake of that"

" I'm not destroying anything"

" Oh really, tell me do you even remember the name of your fiancé?, How many times have you talked to her before the engagement? Or even after that? ... Not even once Sasuke, not even once, I bet you don't even know her age"

Sasuke glared at tobirama before snapping " Are stalking me?"

"Am not"

"Are too"

" Am not, I just happen to know"

Naruto's clown choose that moment to poof in the office.

"Yo"

"Naruto what the hell are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in a mission"

The blond rubbed the back of his head before saying " I am, just sent a clown, I'm in trouble uncle Tobi, but don't worry all under control "

Tobirama rolled his eyes, he knows what that means exactly.

Sasuke stood from his chair and walked toward the door " I'll be taking my leave then, enjoy"

" Try to know your fiance Sasuke, that's all we'r asking you to do "

" What fiancé... I go for a week and you get a fiancé"

111111111111111111111111111111111

" So, konoha sends you in a mission, and instead of doing your job you _"

" I did my job" the clown cut tobirama off. .

" But you also destroyed half of the market"

Snapped Tobirama

" Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean too, they just want us to pay 80 million Ryo, or else they'll be keeping us prisoners for 6 months"

Explained the blond

" And you are here for?"

" Ask you to pay them fast, the prison food is horrible"

Tobirama grinned before saying " Get used to it, I'm not paying"

"Whaaaaat... You can't do that to us uncle Tobi... You can't"

" I can and I will"

" But I have kids with me... Your students , saru, little kagami, and Danzo... They are only 11"

" Serves them good, now go, and don't forget to say hi to my students"

" I hate you"

" Love you too Naruto"

111111111111111111111111111111111

First, Sakura and Kakashi will be sent into their future bodies, they were always there, you know, because they were born again, so the only difference is that this Sakura and Kakashi lived a different life from the future once, but not for so long, cause as soon as they reach the future, old memories will start to disappear and new memories will take it's place.

They'll forget all about their old lives and live the new one, in fact it's like they had never lived the old one, because it doesn't exist anymore, they'll be the same like anyone his life changed in the future.

That I'd exactly, why Naruto decided to stay, cause he didn't want to forget his old life, it's what makes him Naruto Uzumaki.

I'll writing a chapter about the new future, sakura, Kakashi and everyone, but after I finish Sasuke and Naruto story, it's gonna be entertaining, well I hope so

Rainbowstarmountain : as you can see I can't use your idea now, but I'll try to do something close to it, In a way... Just wait and read and thank you so much


	24. chapter 24

Hey guys, how you are doing? hope you're fine.

This chapter is a rushed one, sorry I had some difficult exams and all.

Anyway I hope you like it and thank you so so much for reading and commenting.

Ah also I added a chapter for hyouri and tobirama's love story, don't know if you noticed because I added it before the time jump.

Rainbowstarmounten : in this chapter you'll see how am I going to use ur idea

Kiminaro kingdom

" He refused to help us" informed Naruto the 3 waiting kids.

" No no no I'm too young to die in jail"

Whined the 11 year old Uchiha

" It's all your fault Naruto_senpai , it's all your fault" he snapped at the blond.

Naruto glared at the kid " How is it my fault kid! , I was trying to save your lazy asses when I destroyed the stupid market, it's not my fault that you guys were so reckless"

Kagami huffed " Still you were supposed to take care of us, you said you were the greatest ninja alive, however nothing is great about you"

" You'r testing my patience Uchiha " threatened Naruto.

"Oh man I can't believe that I'm gonna spend 6 months in here with you!! : Ramen addicted."

This time Naruto growled in anger "You wanna get out of here don't you brat ? Well I have an idea, why don't we sell you to the king, I bet your sharingan are worthy more than 80 million Ryo"

Kagami's face turned bleu while a machivous grin appeared on Danzo's face " Yeah let's sell him and get out of here, I bet that one missing pair of sharingan wouldn't make a problem, there's a lot of Uchiha's anyway. "

As soon as Danzo finished his statement, Naruto sent him flying to the end of the cell.

" awtch, What was that for Naruto senpai"

" That was for thinking about selling your teammate."

" But it was your idea first I just agreed with you "

" That's different, I'm allowed to say anything, I'm the leader in here "

" Yeah leader" commented kagami in a sarcastic voice

Naruto had enough of him and was seriously going to beat him up when sartoubi spoke for the first time since they were sent to jail.

"Naruto senpai"

Naruto ignored the two troublemakers and looked at Sartoubi, his favorite

" Yes saru"

"Since we are stuck here for 6 months, can you teach me the Rasingan, isn't this a great opportunity to learn new things. "

All three looked al him as if he was lunatic

Kagami raised one eyebrow " Seriously!"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Spending two weeks in jail was enough to make Naruto go crazy, he was ready to do anything just to get out of here

" Uzumaki Naruto" The guard called for him

"I'm here there's no need to scream"

"You'r coming with me someone wants to meet you"

The blond boy grinned " I told you they are going to pay us out"

The 3 kids jumped in happiness "Yay we'r going home, we'r going home"

"Don't be so sure brat, the one who wants to see you isn't someone from your village"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Lorelli checked out the Ninja everyone has been talking about lately

"Woah, he's cute"

Naruto raised one eyebrow in confusion.

" I said that outloud didn't I?" she muttered her face going bright red

Naruto nodded still gazing at her as if she was an alien.

Lorelli smiled at him "Must be the first time you see a princess"

"A princess!" he said still looking at her eyes, (well that explains it, because this exotic fairy tale beauty can only belong to a princess) he thought.

"Yes, I'm princess Lorelli kinimaro"

Her hazel eyes swept over Naruto again as she added.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja who blow up our market"

"I didn't blow anything, it was an accident I was just trying to save my team"

He snapped

"Okay, first rule while talking to a princess or any woman for the matter, don't raise your voice"

He doesn't care if she was a princess or not, he doesn't care if she was so beautiful, all he cares about is going back home

"So What do you want from me princess?"

He said coldly

She blinked before saying "I'm here to give an offer Mr ninja"

"And??"

"You and your team freedom in exchange of training me in the Ninja art"

"What??"

" You heard me, I want you to be my sensi"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Konoha

Kikyou observed Konoha's most famous twins in awe (Damn they were so cute)

No wonder, being the only Uchiha _Senju in history gives you a lot of advantages like good look, smartness, potential, and being everyone's favorite.

"So Yukine, Akane, you said you were here to see me?" she said pointing to herself.

" That's what I said" replied Akane

Kikyou gave the twins a welcoming smile "cool, so how can I help you ?"

"You'r Kikyou aren't you? Sasuke ni san fiancée ?"

The redhead nodded, (Sasuke ni San ?? That was unexpected, considering that Sasuke wasn't blood related to the twins i didn't expect them to address him by ni _San, They must be really close for them to call him ni_San)

The twins studied her for a minute before saying.

" You'r ugly"

Kikyou blinked ( did that 4 year old brat called me ugly?"

"What!" she said still not believing what she heard.

" Pardon" muttered the Yukine

Kikyou raised an eyebrow " What??"

"We say pardon not what" He explained.

(Okay, what was wrong with those brats, one calling me ugly and the other teaching me how to speak)

She tried to calm down and smile at them " I'm afraid that I don't understand why are you here kids"

The twin girl crossed her arms in a very tobirama like before saying " We wanted to see our ni _San futur wife, and guess what? we don't like you, you're ugly and you look stupid. "

" Why you! _"

" Don't yell at us" Akane cut her off " we are just saying the truth, our ni _San is way cooler than you, then again it's just a political marriage"

Kikyou new all along that this was a political marriage, but somehow hearing it from others made it worst, how did a 4 year knew about this? Maybe everyone knows about it, of course they do, why would konoha most popular bachelor choose her?, she wasn't special at all.

" I think you Should go brats, this is a grown-ups matters, you shouldn't be talking about it "

Both twins glared at her " We are not brats" Protested yukine.

" Yeah, and we just wanted to tell you that Sasuke ni_san has a girlfriend and he loves her, in fact he loves her so much, that he'll still be with her even after the marriage, and I can see why now "

With that being said Akane grabbed her brother and walked away.

" Akane you lied, Sasuke ni _San isn't in love with anyone"

Murmured the white haird boy as soon as they were out of the Uzumaki's compound.

"I was trying to make her refuse the marriage, so that was the first idea that came to my mind, now she'll certainly refuse"

She said with a mischievous smile.

Yukine wasn't convinced.

"You lied, what if she askes him and he tells her the truth... We will be big in trouble"

The girl sighed before turning to look at her brother " She won't ask him anything, they are not friends or anything, actually he had never talked to her, not even once so stop worrying yukine"

They were about to reach home when an old Uchiha approached them

" Well look who's here, Konoha's special twins"

Akane smiled at the man while her brother scowled " Hello Kazuki ji _Chan"

"Hello princess" The old man greeted her back and knelt down and ruffled her hair

"How is it going Akane himi ?"

"Great, how about you ji chan?"

"I'm fine princesse, just à little bit lonely as usual, you know an old man like me doesn't have any friends"

Akane kissed the the man cheeks before saying "Don't worry Kazuki ji_chan, I'm your friend, I'll visit you"

"I know you will princess, I'll be waiting for you"

The Uchiha gave Akane some candy " That's for you beautiful"

And turned his gaze to Yukine who stood farther "Come take some candy Ykine"

The kid glared at him " No thanks, let's go Akane"

He walked away, his sister behind him

"Why are you always acting so rude to Kazuki ji_chan?" questioned the girl

Yukine shrugged "I'm not acting rude, I just don't like him, his chakra feels dark"

"Oh stop it, you and your stupid sensory abilities , he's uncle Madara's uncle, so he's a good person"

" Sasuke ni_san doesn't like him either " defended the kid.

"Well Sasuke ni _San doesn't like anyone, I doubt if he even likes himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111


	25. chapter 25

Hey, how are you guys?

Thank thank you so much for reading and for the nice comments, it makes me happy.

**(**Aw, by the way am a girl, some of you think am a boy, but I'm an 18 year old Girl**)**

Returning to the story, yes Naruto will be getting a love interst, also we will follow Sasuke and Kikyou story, it won't be long though, and yes this chapter may look boring, but it explains some things.

Also, yes the twins are related to Sasuke through the clan, but they are not close relatives, kikyou is a long long distend cousine of madara (since all Uchiha's are related) and that doesn't count.

The reason behind theirs relationship is that Naruto and Sasuke spent most of theirs time with tobirama as kids.

So, hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think guys

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kikyou stumbled out of her house in a hurry, she had been trying to talk to Sasuke for a whole week now, but he's never available, always somewhere, but today she's early and ready.

When she reached the Uchiha main house the 15 year old hesitated, what could she tell him?

**(**"Sasuke I don't want to marry you, could you please tell my grandpa that you changed your mind?"

And when he asks why? What was she supposed to say?

"Oh two 5 year old kids told me about your girlfriend and I'm so fucking jealous."

What a plan kikyou, great, he'd think You'r crazy.**) **

The sound of the door opening brought the redhead out of her thoughts And she was faced by him, her gorgeous fiance

"Hi there," she said .

**(** Brilliant opener, kikyou**)**

Sasuke kept looking at her for a minute without saying anything. His face gets an unreadable expression, and she wishes she could take back walking over.

"Good morning Kikyou _San"

"Good morning" she said awkwardly, still standing in front of his door.

"Are you here to see me?" He offered.

Kikyou took a deep breath before nodding.

Sasuke stepped aside and mentioned for her to follow him" come in"

The Uzumaki girl blinked,

**(**was he inviting me in. 8 in the morning, with him still in his pyjamas ?**) **

"Oh, no, I can wait till you get ready, and then we can talk somewhere else. "

"Can't, I'm babysitting today, so I won't be available, come on, we will talk now"

With that being said he walked in leaving her standing there (What a rude guy**) **

She had no other choice but to follow him inside.

"I didn't know you work as a babysitter lord Uchiha"

She commented sarcastically.

The Uchiha leaded her to the leaving room.

"Lord Uchiha is my father, call me Sasuke"

"breakfast?" he asked as soon as she was seated.

"Oh no, no, I'm just here to tell you something and be on my way. "

" I'll be preparing breakfast for the kids anyway, you might as well join us"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kikyou drew her bare feet up to the edge of her seat, wrapped her arms around her knees, and watched her new fiance preparing food.

Has she mentioned how good he looks in his pyjamas?

The Uzumaki dug her nails into her palm to give herself a reality boost. "So Why are you babysitting lord Tobirama's kids ? "

She decided to ask.

" Their parents went on a diplomatic mission, and they wanted to stay with me"

"Oh, that's nice of you...

Few minutes passed in silence

" So... I actually came here to tell you something"

Kikyoy brock the awkward silence.

He didn't look at her as he spoke "I'm lessening"

"Well, it's about the engagement I _" she started to say but stopped when two small kids entered the room.

"Sasuke Ni, Sasuke ni , Yukine wet the bed" yelled Akane , her twin brother behind her, wearing nothing but a long t_shirt that says I love Ramen , the kid eyes were blurry with tears when he murmured.

"I'm sorry Sasuke ni, I had a bad dream, I'm so so sorry"

The twins didn't notice kikyou until she spoke "Well Good morning kids"

They both looked as if they saw a ghost.

"What is she doing in here?"

Demanded Akane.

"Be polite kiddo, Kikyou San is our guest, and my fiancee, you should be nice to her"

The Uchiha turned to look at kikyou before adding "Besides she's an Uzumaki, she probably knows a lot about fenjutsue, weren't you interested in it guys?, well ask her about it while I see the bed and get you new clothes buddy"

With that being said he walked away leaving her with the twins.

"Are you here to tell Sasuke ni about us ?"

kikyou could tell by the girl ton that she didn't want her to tell him anything.

"Tell him about what?"

" That we called you ugly and said he has a girlfriend?"

Kikyou glared at the twins "Yes, let's see, what will your Ni san do when he knows about you talking behind his back"

She wasn't going to tell him, all she wanted was to see the reaction of the twins, and it was hilarious, they were horrified, and they started accusing each other.

"It's all your fault Akane, told you we shouldn't lie"

"Well you weren't so against it when we did it Mr good , you're my partner in crime and if we go down, we go down together"

Akane serious expressions, made the Uzumaki girl laugh.

"Wait, wait, what did you lie about kids?"

"The girlfriend thing, Sasuke _Ni never had a girlfriend"

Kikyou didn't know why, but that made her heart beat louder, and she felt happier. **\- (**Wake up girl, him not having a girlfriend doesn't change the fact that he's not in love with you, and he'll never be**)** she told herself.

"You mean, you two lied to me?"

They nodded in embassment "You'r not going to tell him are you?"

"No, not this time, but you should know that lying is a bad habit. "

The 5 year old faces lightened up "Arigato Kikyou San"

"Yes thank you Kikyoy , and by the way You'r so beautiful, I might marry you if sasuke ni changed his mind. ," muttered the small boy "Do you want a big family?"

Kikyou started to cough then felt a hand pat her back, it was Sasuke, when did he come back?

"Yukine, it's usually better to discuss this kind of thing with your pants on." he drops boxer shorts at the kids feets.

The kid frowned "She won't accept my offer anyway, I'm only five, and she has you"

Kikyou smiled at the white haird Senju "I might think about it Yukine, You'r much more handsome than Sasuke _San"

Yukine looked between them "Nah, he got you first, besides his bed's really comfortable. And he never pees in it."

both adults started laughing and when kikyou looked at Sasuke He smiled at her lazily.

(Dammn I need to get out of this gorgeous guy house immediately. )

111111111111111111111111111111111

One week later.

"Ramen, Ramen we want Ramen"

Tobirama huffed as he listened to his kids

"You two should seriously stop spending time with Naruto and Sasuke, and no please no ramen today"

The twins gave him the sad look "Why not daddy?"

"Because.." he started to say then stopped, Looking at theirs cute faces, it was 1made it hard to say no to them, damn you Naruto and your ramen obsobsession.

" Because what daddy ?"

"Because Naruto is going to be here in 10 minutes or so, and you don't want to miss welcoming him do you?"

Both kids gasped "Naruto Ni_San is coming yayyy "Screamed akane while her twin closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

" Dad I can feel him, there's a lot of people with him too"

Tobirama smiled "I know, go see who they are and don't get yourselves in troubles. "

"Okay" They said in union and were about to run out when tobirama called them back "Where's daddy's kiss kids ?"

They came back and kissed theirs father then stormed out of the house immediately.

"Aww aren't they so cute?" murmured hyouri to her husband as soon as the kids were out.

"Yeah, well what do you expect, they are Senjus"

He said with a smirk on his face.

"They are Uchiha's too"

"But the cutness is a Senju trait Hyouri"

"Oh Really, I guess arrogance is too"

Tobirama held his wife body closer to him and kissed her lightly " I'm not going to argue with that " He kissed her again, deeper this time.

"let go tobi we need to change if we were going to welcome Naruto"

She said trying to pull away.

"Oh please, why should we welcome that brat, it's not like he's getting any smarter in one month, besides Aniki and Madara will be there, let's stay in here and make use of our free time alone "

11111111111111111111111111111111

A lot of people were waiting for Naruto at the gate, and he has the perfect idea as to why were they waiting for him.

" Brat who are those people? "

Was the first thing he heard when he approached the gates

" Hello to you too uncle Madara"

He muttered.

"Naruto, my boy, welcome back to konoha"

Greeted him Hashirama with his perfect wide smile

"Hey uncle Hashirama, I missed you"

He hugged the beaming Hokage, than knelt down and kissed Tobirama's twins, gave Sasuke a manly hug and shaked Madara's hand.

"So, why are you all here?, all of the guards the soldiers, You'r not throwing me a welcoming party are you?"

"Of course not kid" Snapped madara "Mind telling us why did you brought 50 Samurai with you? And who are the these people"

Naruto sighed before turning to look at the big carriage

"Princess, you can come out"

"Princess!!" gasped the twins

Lorelli stepped out of the carriage, not very sure what to say or how to act, of course she was a princess and that was enough to make her safe in here, then again she had never been into a ninja village and it's making her nervous.

She studied the faces around her, some of them looked friendly, others didn't.

"Oh my God a real princesse" Screamed Akane

"Naruto Ni_San are you going to marry her and then become a prince?" she asked the blond teen who kept his eyes on Lorelli.

"What! NO NO" He said shocking his head

"Lorelli is here for another reason, and I'd like to explain it in private"

"Oo and You'r using her first name, that says something doesn't it Naruto Ni_San"

Muttered the small girl with a wink.

111111111111111111111111111111111

" You are going to teach that girl how to be a ninja? " asked Madara.

Naruto nodded "that's what I said uncle Madara"

Both adults brust out laughing at the same time

"What?, What's funny"

"You mean... what's not funny kid"

Answered madara trying to stop himself from laughing again

Hashirama decided to interfere "Naruto, I'm not sure how to say this, but you as a sensi is not the best ideas"

" it's a crazy idea" added Madara " how did you thought about it in the first place? Were you out of your mind? It's the luck of ramen isn't?"

Naruto frowned " I hate you both..., and for your informations, it wasn't my idea, the princess herself asked me to become her sensi "

The Hokage and his friend looked at Naruto as if he was lunatic and then brust out laughing again

" Hey you don't believe me, do you?, ask her yourselves "

Hashirama raised one eyebrow" You'r not jocking are you?, she actually asked you to teach her how to be a ninja? "

" yes, maybe she knew how great I am, unlike some other people "

" Well then she must be one hell of a crazy chick, what a waste of beauty. "

Commented Madara

Naruto glared at the Uchiha" She's only 16 dude, keep your eyes off her "

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke wasn't pleased with the presence of all those Samurai's, but most importantly he wasn't pleased with them eyeing the passing redhead girl, his own fiancee.

Last week she visited him, said that she wanted to discuss something with him, but she didn't say anything, why? At that moment he was curious to know why was she at his house early in the morning.

"Kagami, Shimura, Sartoubi" he called

"Stay here and guard the Samurais and the others untill Dad, uncle Tobirama or the Hokage is here"

The three pree teens looked at the Uchiha as if he was crazy.

"No, there's no way in hell we'r staying in here, we'r tired, we need to rest"

Snapped Kagami.

"Exactly, we'r leaving" Confirmed Danzo while looking into Sasuke's eyes in a very defying way.

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you, first as The Uchiha heir, and more importantly as Lord Tobirama's right hand. Try to disobey me and you won't like it little shimura"

The 3 kids glared at him and Sasuke raised one eyebrow still waiting for their response.

"Hai Sasuke _Sama"

They said in union.

"That's what I thought"

He was about to walk away when the twins followed him

"Sasuke _NI, can you teach us the fire ball jutsue now , you said you're gonna teach us today"

Oh he tottaly forgot about that, and the look of anticipation on the twins faces made it hard to disappoint them.

"Did you forgot about it?" murmured Yukine while Akane pouted

"No, of course I didn't, I just thought about giving you a mission now, but if you don't _"

"À mission" both twins said

"Yes"

"What is it? , we wanna do a mission"

He knew that this will take their minds off the training, the twins may be as sharp as Tobirama, but they got something from their dear uncle Hashirama : easy to distract.

"You' r mission is to make sure that Kagami, Danzo and Sartoubi are doing their guarding job in a good way, you'll tell me if anyone of them try to run away or take a nap or engage with the guests in small talks, understood?"

"Hai Sasuke taichou"

111111111111111111111111111111111


	26. chapter 26

Hi guys, how u are doing?.

So, in this chapter I changed some things,

Hopefully you like it, it's just that I found it more appropriate this way , any way tell me what you think of the changes in the comments and Thank you again for reading and commenting, that helps me continue.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Change of plans :

Naruto wolfed his food as usual while Sasuke ate in silence.

"And now... I'm stuck with that girl"

Muttered the blond between bites.

"Hin" was Sasuke's answer.

"It sucks, I didn't know what to do, I'm not a sensi material, I admit it "

"Hin"

Naruto stopped eating and glared at his friend " You do realize that" Hin " is not a response "

"emm"

"Neither is" emm ", what's wrong with you dude?"

Sasuke huffed.

"I'm fine, it's just that You'v been talking about the same subject for an hour now "

The blond raised one eyebrow in irritation.

"Maybe because i'm waiting for your advice."

Sasuke pointed to himself.

"Me?, what do I know about spending time with beautiful girls?"

The blond rolled his eyes.

"Not you too man, why does everyone thinks that I'm a lucky guy for training that girl, you don't know her, she's annoying as hell, I was the one who spent two weeks with her, and I don't see why all of the fuss about, she's not all that beautiful and she hates ramen."

"At least you're not forced to get to know her, or fall in love with her"

Muttered the Uchiha.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad and Tobirama are forcing me to get to know Kikyou, if I don't they'll put an end to the engagement thing, they had even talked to yatori ji Chan, and he agreed."

"And?"

"Since we can avoid doing that in here, they will be sending both of us in a long terme stupid mission, you know : Kikyou and I alone."

"damn, that's a brilliant idea " Anounced the blond only to be faced by his friend's glare.

"so, what's the mission about?"

"Capturing the tailed beats, and sharing them with the other nations. "

Naruto's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I should go with you" he jumped from his seat.

"I don't think they'll agree dobe, I have the mangekyou sharingan and Kikyou is a sealing expert, will be fine"

"But, but..., don't you remember when Madara captured Kurama, he remembered me, he remembered everything, the tailed beasts memories travel time and space, and unlike you, the tailed beasts love and trust me"

" Tobirama doesn't know about all of that, he's sure I'm the perfect person for this mission"

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a minute, and then smirked at his friend before saying

"Don't worry, I have a plan"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Tobirama growled with anger

"I can't believe you cheated us Sasuke, how old are you 7?"

The Uchiha tried not to laugh at the Senju red face.

"Take it easy uncle tobes, me or Naruto there's no difference, he's capable of doing the mission"

Tobirama glared at Sasuke "You do realise the reason behind sending you in the mission don't you brat?"

"Aside from capturing the beasts?, spending time with my fiancee, I guess that will have to wait until she's back"

Tobirama slammed his hand on the desk " I'm going to deal with the two of you when Naruto is back, for now let's hope his mission goes well"

Sasuke smiled "Great, then I'll be on my way uncle tobi"

"Wait there brat, what about the princess Mr troublemaker brought?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll be training her, In one week she'll beg us to send her home".

111111111111111111111111111111111

Training the princess : week number one.

Surely right before the sky become tinged with purple and Bleu Sasuke arrived at the training ground, the girl was already there waiting for him, he didn't expect her to be there 5 in the morning, that was surprising.

"You actually came" The girl blurted.

"Thought that after your friend run away, you'll do the same and refuse to train me"

Sasuke looked her over "Hin, let's start"

The girl was confused for a minute, hin? What does that supposed to mean.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"30 laps around the village, don't stop to rest"

Sasuke's plan had worked, évident from the girl lying flat on the ground like a starfish breathing loudly and heavily through her mouth, sweat matted her red face, her honey blond hair was in tangles

And there was dirt stuck to her creamy skin.

He stepped in front of her and knelt down

His elbow on his knees.

"Want to give up and go home princess?"

He muttered.

"What !, no of course not, I'm just a little bit tired, you didn't run with me so you don't know"

Sasuke smirked.

" a couple of laps won't wear me down"

"That was more than a couple of laps for the records"

"It was two exactly"

"Around the village!"

"You didn't even run the full length without stopping, I saw you stopping to drink"

The girl gasped "I... I hate you"

She muttered under her breath

"If you want to give up I'm _"

"No" she cut him off "I'll continue, just give me time to recover"

_Training the princess: week number 3_

Lorelli's leges felt like jelly and ached for a relief, she had done god knows how many laps around the village as Sasuke hitched up in a tree sleeping in the shade.

She fell on the ground.

"Need water... Or... I'll die... Water "

This time Sasuke was kind enough to come down and give water.

" Tired, wanna go home already?"

"But it's still 10 in the morning, it's the first time I finished the laps before 2 o'clock"

"You look pathetic, I bet you can't even stand right now"

"What do you know about that?, all you did was took a nap and gave me a list of things to do"

"I'm the sensi in here"

"Well then Mr sensi let's do something more practical than running"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he held out his hand for her, she took it and he pulled her up with a little more force than needed, so she was too close to him, face to face, her body touched his and she could smell him, he smelled good.

for the first time since they started training she noticed how really handsome he is, of course she knew from the first sight that this guy was good-looking, but up close, he looked heavenly handsome.

_Training the princesse week 4_

"You'r late princess. "

Her attractive egomaniac sensi said as soon as he saw her, not that she didn't expect it, in the short time she had spent with him lorelli had known a lot of things about Uchiha Sasuke.

(Rule 1 : aside from being an ego maniac : when he points out your mistakes he do that in a polite and well mannered way.)

"yeah sorry about that"

(Rule number 2 "It's pointless to lie, Sasuke always know when you're lying.)

"Warm up" he instructed.

"I'm melting" she Protested but he held up a hand to her

"Warm up" He repeated.

"Can't you see how hot it is?, for what do I need to warm up?"

He glared at her and she knew that it was pointless to argue with him. Why?

(Rule number 3 : he have a superiority complex, as if he only spoke the truth)

"Only one lap and some push ups and then we begin something else"

He murmured.

She could cry from happiness right now, beginning something else... COOL.

She jumped in enthusiasm and Sasuke gave her a faint smile, one of his rare ones.

It was too hot, sweat run down her neck like water, the more distance she covered the more clothing she shed.

"Were you assaulted on your way back lorelli?"

was the first thing the Uchiha said when he saw her, there was that lightly entertained ton in his voice.

She glared at him " it's hell in here"

Sasuke tossed his jacket toward her

"What is that for?"

"Cover yourself, or else you'll get sunburned"

"No I won't"

"I think I know what I'm talking about, do as I say or there's no more training"

"You'r a dictator"

He ignored her and sat down "Come, I'll explain chakara to you"

"Cool, will I be able to do the many me thing after this?"

Sasuke chuckled "Hopefully not, one you is bad enough"

Now she was seriously thinking about killing him.

**Later that day**

"So, why did you agree on training me instead of Naruto?"

She was curious to know, why would someone as important as Sasuke agrees to be her sensi?

"You ask a lot of questions" he said not looking at her.

"It was one question, besides you get to ask me anything you want."

Sasuke sighed before answering " Wanted to make you give up and go back home, I'm doing Naruto a favor"

"What the... Your plan was to bore me and send me home?"

"Didn't say that, I was sure that you won't be able to endure my trainings, Actually I'm impressed that you lasted this long."

(Rule number 4 : if sasuke said anything nice, be prepared for the insult coming next.)

"Although we haven't started training yet princess, that was a warm up and you already look pathetic." he added.

Lorelli growled, she thought about something smart to say, but nothing came out, this guy was getting on her nerve, hot or not he's still a jerk.

"Why did you wanted to be a ninja?" He asked cutting off her murderous thoughts.

"Oh... I... Long story short, I saw Naruto and the kids fighting and that was awesome, so I thought why not be like them"

Sasuke gave her the look of (_Are you out of your mind)_

"Not like Naruto, I know he's one of the best in the world "

She explained.

Sasuke's expressions didn't change, so she added " not even the kids, okay, I get it, à civilian can't do that, I just wanted to be able to protect myself and that's all"

"Thought it was the samura's job to guard you."

Lorelli took a deep breath before saying "Well... It's not as it seems, we are not a rich kingdom, just a small one, we don't really have a lot of resources, and samurai's cost a lot of money, so I thought that if I learned how to at least defend myself, we can give those guards to my new born brother and limit the expenses "

" Hin "

(Rule number 5" hin" can mean a lot of things, you can just ignore it and continue talking.)

" That was my main reason, but I also wanted to have connections in a ninja village,I thought that coming here will help me make friends with people who'll help my country when needed."

The Uchiha was impressed, he wasn't expecting her reasons to be noble.

"And how many friends have you made till now?" his ton was sarcastic and he smirked while waiting for her answer.

"I... I didn't have time to make friends yet, You'r the only person I'm spending time with... Not that you're a friend material."

"You'r hopeless" he said.

"if you spent time with Naruto and You'r not his friend yet, means you're hopeless, Naruto can make friends with a rock."

Lorelli rolled her eyes at him " Yeah, that's why he's your friend, the only person who's able to tolerate your egomaniac personality"

_Training the princess week 5._

Sasuke walked the river to show lorelli the effects of chakara control.

"Woah how did you do that?"

She asked eyes wide open.

Sasuke walked toward lorelli, sat next to her and looked as if he was going to say something important, but all he what he said was "I'd love to explain princess, but I don't have any crayons with me"

Lorelli gritted her teeth in frustration "You... I... I'm 16, not a kid"

The Uchiha smirked, he loves when she's angry " Really? Could have fooled me"

(On some of the trees behind the training ground)

" saw that Tobirama, he's laughing."

Murmured Madara.

"Shut up Uchiha, I'm trying to concentrate"

"On what exactly?, my son is spending most of his time with that princess instead of his fiancee, doesn't that mean something?"

Tobirama nodded "Yeah, Sasuke never waist his time with people he doesn't care about."

...

"Do you understand what am i saying lorelli?"

Sasuke asked the girl as if he was talking to a slow minded.

She huffed.

"Yes I do, you repeated the damn chakra thing 100 time, I'm not stupid."

He was teaching her how to gather chakra and use it to walk on water, Madara and tobirama watched as the girl fell down times and times while Sasuke helped her out muttering things about pathetic chakra control.

Finely she managed to stand on the water.

" Okay what do I do next Sasuke?"

"I was getting there until you interrupted me"

She simply smiled at him and waited, Sasuke took his time looking at her dump face and hair before saying.

"keep your concentration, chakra in the leges and take small steps, try not to fall, you lack the ability to fall gracefully"

The girl glared at him "Not being able to fall gracefully!! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm too graceful."

There was a mixture of laughes coming from the girl and sights from Sasuke during the rest of the training and Tobirama knew very well that behavior : tolerance, Sasuke was so much like him, and madara for that matter, they don't tolerate anybody, they can only make exceptions for the people they love.

"Madara"

"Hin"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I guess he's falling in love and not with the person we wanted it to be with."

111111111111111111111111111111111

So what do you think of Sasuke and the princess?

Tell me if you prefer Sasuke and Kikyou or Sasuke and the princess.

Next chapter will talk about Naruto and kikyou's trip.

Oh and for the part where Naruto agrees on capturing the beasts, it's part of history that should existe, they can't change that.


	27. chapter 27

Hello guys, how are you?

So yeah another chapter, first I wanted to thank you for your encouragement, it's nice to know that you like it, second, thank you for giving me your opinion about the love triangle thing, still I didn't decide yet, which one of them he'll fall for her, we'll see.

So, I hope like this chapter too, and don't forget to tell me what you think, also you can still vote for which one you'd like Sasuke to fall for, kikyou or the princess

By the way Sasuke might be different, nicer, funnier but still as arrogant as ever, , so guys put in consideration that This Sasuke lived 9 years with a family, a loving father : Madara, a caring uncles :Tobirama and Hashirama, and his best friend :Naruto.

He doesn't really think about his old life anymore.

111111111111111111111111111111111

She was supposed to accompany Sasuke in this mission, but instead Naruto went with her.

Not that she has anything against the blond Uzumaki, he's nice and all, but it didn't stop her from feeling disappointed. she wanted to spend some time with her fiance, it was her only chance to get to know what he is like, and now she'll have to wait until the end of this mission, however the bright side in this changement is that naruto turned out to be awesome :so energetic, spontaneous, and a funny person to spend time with.

"That was fucking awesome Kikyou_Chan, how did you do that?"

And someone who has no filter on his mouth, surprisingly that didn't bother her.

"It's nothing Naruto, just a jutsue grandpa taught me"

"It's awesome, You'r a great kinoichi kikyou Chan, we should go on more missions together "

She blushed, nobody had ever complimented her skills like Naruto, they spent a month together now and he had been showering her with compliments every occasion, said that he loves encouraging people cause it makes them do better.

"Oh come on Naruto, it's probably nothing comparing to what you can do"

The blond grinned, his face turning a shade of pink.

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself kikyou chan, You'r as good as me, besides we'r both Uzumaki's :we were born to be awesome"

"I couldn't agree more Naruto kun "

...

They were pursued by God knows how many kumo Shinobi's, they were still tired from their last fight, and they were facing an angry tailed beast who tried to kill them and refused to be sealed.

"Oh come on buddy! can't we be done with this faster, we'r short on time, this was supposed to be our lunch time, and we'r starving man."

Kikyou shoot the blond a deadly glare ( seriously Naruto!!)

"I don't think this is the right time to be jocking Naruto."

"I'm not jocking, I'm starving, and when I'm hungry I can't fight"

The blond sat down and looked at the beast

"come on, let's do this man, you and I know that it's supposed to be like this. " he addressed the angry beast as if he was talking to an old friend.

" Naruto You'r not sirously trying to talk to that thing" Snapped the Uzumaki girl.

(was this guy crazy!!)

"I'm not a thing, I have a name red girl"

Growled the beast, and then turned to look at Naruto "See that's why I refuse to be sealed again kid."

Kikyou waisted no time enacting a strategic retreat stumbling forward without knowing where to go, but there was no mystery about what was behind them, a beast and about a dozen of kumo ninjas.

Naruto followed her immediately .

"Running isn't an option kikyou, we need to seal him before the kumo ninjas, they already have a beast"

Murmured the blond.

Kikyou shoot him a glare "And staying still talking to that thing isn't really an option too"

Her mind felt like every step had it bouncing around in her skull.

"We need to go back kikyou, we can't let them have him, I'm capable of dealing with him, I just need you to stay behind me and work on your seals"

The redhead stopped and looked at the blond "Why? Why the hell are you sure that he won't hurt us ?"

The blond hesitated "It's... It's complicated kikyou Chan,I _"

"You'r hiding something Naruto aren't you?"

She cut him off.

"That thing, and the other two we captured seemed to know you, and that thing said that he won't be sealed again, what does he mean by again?"

Naruto wasn't the best of liers, but he tried to remember what tobirama taught him about hiding his emotions and keeping the pocker face.

" I don't know, it's a tailed beast kikyou, has been living since forever, so who knows what happened in his past, besides how the hell is he supposed to know me?"

She wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to argue with him, not when dozens of chakras were heading toward them.

111111111111111111111111111111111

_Back in konoha : the Uchiha compound. _

Tobirama and the twins sat in silence around the table.

"You'r going to love what I prepared for you kids, it's a new recipe"

Both kids and tobirama swallowed.

"Now wait here until I bring the food, don't get impatient"

As soon as the old woman walked out the twins let out the breath they were holding.

"Dad we'r screwed" muttered Yukine.

Now normally Tobirama would scowled the boy for using such a language, but he had other things the think about, like how to get out of here as soon as possible.

Monthly dinner night at Hyouri's grandma house was the torture of his life, the Uchiha woman had the worst cooking abilities in the world, probably in the universe too, he bet Hashirama can cook better than her , and guess what? She insiste that Tobirama and the kids eat all the food she prepared For them, worst of all is that not coming means facing Hyouri's anger, and he'd rather eat the horrible food, spent his night in the toilet to sleeping in the leaving room for a week.

However today he felt bad for his kids .

Tobirama looked straight ahead "What is the first rule I taught you kids?"

"Know what your enemy can do, and your enemy wants to do" both twins said in union.

Tobirama nodded "Assess your current situation " he commented.

"We are in unfamiliar territory putting us in disadvantage comparing to our enemy , however it's not a place we're tottaly unfamiliar with."

Responded Akane.

"You'r enemy intentions?"

"Torture us and then kill us slowly"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at his son " And what can we do in this situation ?"

He went on "How would you defeat your enemy?"

The kid eyebrows come together as he sincerely thought about it " This enemy cannot be defeat it with physical attack so alternative means need to be used"

"Very well" his father replied "Prepare your next step then"

"Are you serious?" the twins gasped.

Tobirama just nodded again.

Both twins looked at each other as if they were communicating and then murmured to their father "We'r ready Dad"

When grandma youshina and hyouri entered the room with the food, both twins started screaming " outch... My stomach it's killing me"

"mom, we'r not feeling well"

Hyouri was concerned "What's wrong, you were fine just a minute ago"

The twins grabbed their father's hand "Dad please take us to the hospital"

Hyouri walked toward them to see what's going on, but tobirama was faster to disappear out of the room with his kids.

...

"Dad, mom is going to be furious when she arrives at the hospital and doesn't find us"

Tobirama looked at his kids "We'll deal with that later, now where do you wanna eat?"

"The Ramen stand" both kids scramed

Tobirama rolled his eyes " Fine"

They were close to the Ramen stand when tobirama felt Naruto and kikyou's chakra , but the Uzumaki chakra was faint.

11111111111111111111111111111111

She could barely lift the sword, arms shaking as she forces the blade up to parry the incoming attack.

It took every ounce of her strength, muscles screaming out in exhaustion to force her opponents weapon away from her. There isn't time to relax for even a moment as she knows the one training

her is much much stronger and faster than her, he isn't even trying . Gripping the hilt tightly within her hands, she quickly forces herself back into position to engage. If this was a real situation, if she had to protect herself, or maybe her brother, the weakness she was feeling now could mean life or death on the battlefield. She had to push through it, that's what Sasuke told her.

Pure adrenaline pushes her forward to attack, the blow is blocked as she expected it would be but she's rewarded with one of his smirks for her effort. The sight causes butterflies to erupt within her stomach and her chest to swell with pride—as well as somehow lose her grip on the sword, when Sasuke pushed the sword she felt down on the ground beneath her feet and slip on the grass. The landing is hard, muscles in her legs and bottom

sore to begin with that the added impact makes the discomfort worse.

"princess " he's at her side before he even finishes speaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke . Let's go again."

"No, I think we're done for today, you look horrible "

She frowned "I hate you"

Sasuke reaches his hand down to help her up. And she can't help wincing from the soreness in her muscles as he tries to help her to her feet. It's a struggle and she's moving extremely slowly for

someone of her age and health. "Sore?" The pleased lopsided grin on his face makes it obvious he already knows that answer.

"My sensi was a demon today. I'm feeling muscles I didn't know existed."

"a very handsome démon" he murmured while walking in front of her.

" You'r so full of yourself Uchiha Sasuke "

"Then share with me princess" he looked happy today, he even smiled more, and she wanted to spend more time with him, will he accept if she invited him for lunch today?.

Lorelli gatherd her courage to ask him when Akane run toward them

"Sasuke_ ni, Sasuke _ni, you should come, it's kikyou"

The smile she witnessed on Sasuke's face turned to concern

"What's wrong with her?"

"Naruto_ni brought her with him, she's injured"

As soon as Akane finished her sentence Sasuke disappeared.

Who's Kikyou?, and why was he so worried about her?


	28. chapter 28

Hey guys, how are you doing?, how is it going with the virus in your countries?

Here it's the second third week of Quarantine.

Anyway I hope You'r all fine ️

So read and tell me what you think and thank you so much guys

1111111111111111111111111111111

The first thing that came to her were muffled sounds. It felt like her ears had been stuffed full of cotton because she couldn't identify the sounds or any voices, and she definitely couldn't make out any

words if there were voices. Things stayed that way for a while, floating along in that muffled world.

Kikyou couldn't move or open her eyes either. It was frustrating.

After a while, she managed to distinguish voices and some of them she vaguely recognized.

"Why is she still sleeping?!" A worried voice broke through her awareness .

It's Naruto, the poor thing was worried about her.

"She's waking up Naruto don't worry".

That was her grandfather, they were back at konoha.

Kikyou tried to opene her eyes slowly, the room was too bright, it's a hospital room.

The First face she saw was lord hokage's face, with his big brown eyes and tanned skin, then her grandfather next to him.

" finally You'r awake, welcome back kikyou Chan "

He murmured softly.

Kikyou looked around her notecing the blond Uzumaki.

"Naruto What happened, why am I here ?"

" You don't remember? You were injured badly, but I managed to bring you here in the last moment, You'v been uncocouse for a week now"

Explained the blond .

"Kikyou, my dear are feeling alright"

Her grandfather seemed sick worried about her.

"Yeah I'm tottaly fine granps" it was a lie, she felt like a crap, she didn't want to worry him.

" Sasuke! Get in here "Hashirama called out and kikyou's heart picked up speed a little, the Uchiha walked in, hands is his pockets as usual, and looking directly at her.

" Hey there, how are you? "

Kikyou wasn't expecting him to be at the hospital and most importantly wasn't expecting him to smile at her, by god he looks handsome, she thought.

"Em I... ,I'm okay"

The Uchiha nodded sill looking at her and she felt the heat in her cheeks,

struggling to a bit to sit upright and scooted to prop herself up in a sitting position, kikyou looked at the window to see her reflect and gasped.

"Oh my dear sweet Kami, I look horrible I need a shower, I can't believe you let Sasuke San see me in this state"

As soon as that came out of her mouth, she gasped again.

"I said that outloud didn't I?"

Yatori and Hashirama shared a look before Hashirama broke into laughter.

Naruto elbowed the Uchiha and gave him a meaningful smile.

"I'm sorry dear " muttered the Uzumaki Leader

" your clothes are right over here and there's a shower through that door to your left, I'll be calling you the nurse to help you and stay here if you needed anything "

" Don't "

Everyone in the room looked at the Uchiha.

"said anything Sasuke?"

" Don't call anyone, I'll stay and help her if she needed anything" explained the Uchiha to the stunned man

111111111111111111111111111111111

The door shut behind the Hokage, her grandfather and Naruto when kikyou looked at Sasuke who had an adorable pink tint to his cheeks, was he embarrassed? Then why did he suggested to stay and help her?

"I'll be fine, Sasuke San, I'll sit on the shower floor so I won't get too tired or risk falling. You won't have to help me with anything beyond walking in there." she said as he studied the floor.

"Don't be stubborn. If you need help. Call for me." He reached out to take her arm and supported her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Almost immediately, the warmth from his body radiating over her skin, and the scent that was so purely him unavoidable in the air of the small room . Suddenly feeling nervous as her heart flutters and skips a beat, she feels almost faint. There is a part of her that feels an overwhelming sense of comfort by it all. A part that wanted to bask in it, and it's ridiculous, she didn't even know the guy well enough for her to feel that way.

Sasuke leaned the girl against a wall so he could turn and start the shower.

"I'm not too picky about the temperature, so long as its warm."

She said breaking the silence between them.

The Uchiha eyed her for a second before saying " I'm sorry for embarring you miss kikyoy, just thought that It will be good if I helped you, since I'm your fiance, you know our families wants us the spend time some together"

"Oh, I... I understand, it's okay you don't have too if you... _"

"I want too" he cut her off "I guess I want to get to know you better, let's spend some time together from now on"

11111111111111111111111111111111

They have been training for half an hour now and Lorelli was unusually silent.

"Lorelli, pay attention"

"Sorry" murmured the princess.

Sasuke paused for a minute "Have you been strength training"

He asked.

"Yap" the princess answered warily, a smile on her face for the first time today.

"Hmm, seemed like it"

She was about to be pleased before he said the next sentence.

"Not because you seem stronger, just cause you seem more tired than usual "

"Aghh, I hate you" She muttered.

He smirked "You need to build a physical strength princess, it's the only way to get stronger in your case"

"Why don't you teach me one of the jutsues you ninja use? the twins told me that there's some easy jutsues everyone can learn"

She protested crossing her arms in front of her chest in a very Sasuke like manner.

"You know what father's primary method of fighting?"

"Hin?? Your father ? The grumpy guy with long hair?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her "That's not what I asked you"

" Well, I guess it's the sharingan, you Uchiha's are well known for the sharingan"

"It's taijutsue, of course enhanced by the sharingan, but it's mainly Taijutsue, While Uncle Hashirama uses his wood jutsue and large chakara reserve, uncle tobirama creating more jutsues, Dad uses only himself, it's usually just him and his gunbai "

"And??"

"I'm trying to say that taijutsue will help you get stronger and defend yourself , since you're not originally a ninja and you don't have a lot of Chakra"

"Somehow I don't think I'm at your father level"

Sasuke chuckeld "Of course You'r not, I'm just saying that the more we work on your taijutsue and body strength, the better, it gives good results believe me"

"Emm, I see"

"Good, now I should be going, you stay here and continue your training"

He was about to walk away when he turned around "And Lorelli, we'll have to change our training schedule, I'll busy this week, maybe month"

"Oh!, why ?"

"My fiancee is back, I'll be spending more time with her

111111111111111111111111111111111

The three teens sat side by side in the ramen shop : Naruto, Sasuke and kikyou between them.

" Do you know how much I waited to eat this " murmured Naruto, his mouth full of food " Beef ramen is the best "

" Judging by the nodels in your hair I'd say long time" commented Sasuke.

Kikyou giggled, just 15 minutes with those two and she was feeling better, there was a familiarity between them, Naruto being an Uzumaki and she had already made friends with him during the mission, and Sasuke, Sasuke was different, she didn't know him very well, but she felt safe and confertable around him.

"Slow down will you?, I already know your obsession with ramen dobe , just don't kill yourself, death by choking isn't really glorious" the Uchiha's ton held an air of amusement as he adressed his friend .

Naruto glared at him " You eat as fast as me sometimes jerk"

The blond turned his head to look at kikyou "

Kikyou Chan don't get fooled by his fake manners, he's not like that when we are alone "

The redhead smiled " I love ramen too, so it's not a problem you can eat the way you want guys"

Naruto grinned " You'r awesome kikyou Chan, you deserve better than Sasuke teme"

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke took another document from tobirama's office and sighed.

"Kikyou, there's still a lot of work for me to do here, you can go if you want"

His plan to spend more time with the Uzumaki girl have to be canceled today, Tobirama was sick and as his assistant Sasuke had to do all his job

"Oh it's fine , I can stay and help you if that's okay?"

The Uchiha hesitated for a minute before saying

"Suite yourself"

Half an hour passed in silence when kikyou spoke again.

" Emm Sasuke kun " she murmured

" hin"

" I'm still angry that you cheated me to go in a mission with the wrong person " she stopped for a momoment then added " but I'm willing to overlook that."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he wasn't stranger to conditions, and he was interested to see what she came up with.

" what is it ?"

A mischievous look flitted across her eyes

"Let me know the real you"

This time he chukeld " That's it? Man you suck in politics, the heir to the most powerful clan in the world is seating next to you and that's all you ask from him?"

Kikyou pressed her lips and frowned " All I need is to get to know you, isn't that important to you? , I mean to get to know each other, you said that yourself at the hospital "

Sasuke crossed his arms in an Uchiha like manner " I hate to disappoint you miss but there's really nothing interesting about me, but go ahead what do you wanna know? "

" emm, tell me about your family "

Sasuke sighed" as you surely know, there's only me and my father "

" What about cousins " she raised one red eyebrow in question.

" yeah those too, now thinking about it, Naruto is kind of part of my family, uncle tobi too, the twins, Hyouri, Uncle Hashirama" he posed for a moment thinking "Though uncle Hashirama annoys me sometimes, and annoys dad most of the time "

She giggled "Can't believe You'r speaking of lord hokage"

"You don't know him as well as I do"

He paused for a minute "Wait, isn't he supposed to be your sister husband?, why are you calling him lord hokage?"

"Oh, here's a thing you don't know about me, Mr Sasuke.

Yatori _ji Chan, isn't actually my granpa, he adopted me when my real family died, that was just after mito's marriage. So we'r not close or anything, her husband is lord Hokage to me just like his brother is lord Tobirama "

Sasuke nodded" When we'r married you'll have to change that"

The Uzumaki girl had a faint blush on her face.

" So tell me other things, some significant other things about yourself. "

Sasuke scoffed, significant other things, what the hell is she talking about? The only significant thing about him is that he needs to finish all this work before meeting lorelli for training .

Instead of that he said.

" Well, I... I enjoy hunting, I hate fishing, in fact I'm not good at that, my chakra éléments are fire and lightning , I love tometo and anything with a lot of tometo, I hate sweets"

Kikyou smiled at him " see that wasn't hard Mr mysterious "

Sasuke chuckled " Thought you girls love a mysterious man"

"Well not this girl"

11111111111111111111111111111111

So what do you think guys?

Kikyou x Sasuke or lorelli Sasuke.


	29. chapter 29

Hey guys, how are you?

Hope You'r fine.

About the love triangle, I'v already decided who will Sasuke choose based on your vote

You'll see next chapter. The final one before the épilogue

Thanks for reading, and for the nice comments.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Kikyou p. o. v

The First time I met Sasuke's student was awkward.

The girl was nothing like I imagined.

Based on Naruto's discréption, lorelli was supposed to be an annoying brat who has a bad temper, but the girl in front of me was everything a lady should be, and Naruto never mentioned that lorelli was the very definition of beauty.

She has long honey blond hair, that falls like a river of sparkles around her heart shaped face , not even a single hair out of place.

Just the opposite to my wavy red hair,guess not everyone are blessed with silky, soft hair.

her skin was so fair, it feels as if you can see through it, a skin that rivals that of a Huyga , Of course, she's a princess, she doesn't have to walk in the sun or train or do whatever other girls do, she can sit all day long taking care of her soft skin.

There was one word that could describe the princess : Gorgeous. just my luck.

"Hello miss Kikyou, it's a pleasure to meet you"

I took few minutes before answering "Hi, the pleasure is all mine princess"

"Just lorelli please" she said with a smile.

Great, I thought princesses were supposed to be arrogante , but this one seems nice enough, or maybe she's playing nice.

And damn have I mentioned that she has the most beautiful hazal eyes i had ever seen, eyes that kept following Sasuke's every movement .

Wait a minute following Sasuke??

Maybe it's because he was the only person she knew at the dinner, yeah that must be it.

The dinner was okay, no-one talked except for Naruto with some comments from uncle madara about eating in silence.

When we sat in the leaving room Naruto approached me and whispered.

" I don't like that girl"

"Why not" I tried not to smile, yes at least someone agrees with me.

"She's evil, she made me Stay in jail for two weeks without ramen, and then blackmailed me into training her."

Okay maybe my reasons and Naruto's are not the same, but it doesn't matter, does it?, I found an alley.

"Sasuke likes her"

I said.

"Teme? Nah, Sasuke doesn't even like himself, he's just playing nice cause she's a princess and all."

...

"So princesse, tell us about your trainings with Sasuke, how is it going?"

asked her Madara.

The girl looked at him and smiled, what the hell, why was she smiling at Madara, who on earth smiles at someone as scary as madara, unless she was trying to win him over.

" Great, I'm improving "

" That's for me to say princess, if you're improving or not"

Commented Sasuke.

The girl glared at him "am sure I am , in the end I have the greatest teacher ever"

Her ton was sarcastice , but I couldn't help feeling annoyed.

Madara smirked then looked at me.

"Maybe kikyou Chan could help you, she's an excellent kinoichi, and you girls can have fun together."

Me? helping that little fake doll, who's been ogling my fiance as if he was a candy bar, no way in hell.

However that's not what I said

"Sure thing Madara _Sama, if she wants too, I'm ready to help"

"Call me Uncle Madara kikyou, there's no need for formalities between us"

I nodded and turned to look at Sasuke, who was still smirking at the princess.

"Sasuke, what do you think about me training Lorelli in your place this week?"

I offered, if I have to help her in order to keep her away from Sasuke I'll do it.

"I don't think it's a good idea kikyou Chan , we have a routine, but you are welcome to join us in our trainings if you want. "

111111111111111111111111111111111

**The next day. **

**Loreli p. o. v**

"That's it princesse, You'r too tired to continue"

He said

I shock my head and tried to stand up.

"I'm fine, let's continue"

Sasuke rolled his eyes on me "No, your body needs to rest princess"

I tried my hardest not to frown , why, why couldn't I stop feeling disappointed every time he walks away from me, The guy was engaged to someone else and I'm... I'm nobody to him.

His fiancé was nothing like my expectations , she's not ugly, nor a tomboy, if anything Uzumaki Kikyou was a beautiful young girl.

I looked at my small hands, and legs, kikyou has a kinoichi's body, all soft muscles and nice forms, and what did I have? a fair delicate skin.

"Hey Lorelli , are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Sasuke was standing in front of me his voice held a a bit of concern in it.

"Nah... I'm fine" I managed to say.

He didn't back away as I expected him to do, on the opposite he ruffled my hair as usual and sat down next to her

(Oh please don't do this)

"Do what?" he asked.

Great I said that out loud.

"Don't touch my hair, you'll make it messy."

My hair wasn't as wavy and thick as kikyou's hair, my hair was boring flat , all silky and soft, even his color was boring compared to kikyou's red locks.

Those thoughts makes me sad, I should really stop it.

Sasuke chuckled " Lo, You'r pouting,

If it's about your hair you know that it never gets messy , your hair is too silky to get messy"

I pouted even more " Why are you always insulting me"

I snapped.

Sasuke looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Lorelli, guess you forgot to take your medicine, you seem crazier than usual today "

I ignored him and tried to concentrate on my hands, this was not good, why wasn't he going away, I'm trying to get over my crush on him and his attitude was not helping, I just love the way he tease me.

"Sasuke shouldn't you be going now ?"

The Uchiha nodded "Yeah, I still have time though if you want to tell me anything"

"No" I muttered.

He was about to go when i called him back.

"Sasuke"

"Hin"

"Can you stay with me for a bit ? I mean since you still have time"

He hesitated before sitting back again.

" Well? You'r going to tell me, why are you acting like a mad kitten or what? "

"No , let's play a game" i suggested .

The Uchiha raised one eyebrow," a game ? I don't do games princess "

"Oh come on, it's something to pass the time, I bet it's better than drowning yourself in that office"

Maybe this was my chance to gather informations about his relationship with his fiancé, if it's a political marriage as the rumors says, and there is really nothing between them, maybe i can change his mind.

"What kind of games?"

" emm, it's called : I'v never, you say something _"

"I know the game" he cut me off.

"However we don't have anything to drink for the things we've done"

"We don't need to drink anything, it's just for fun and I'll get to know you better"

Sasuke huffed "Why does everyone seems interested in knowing me these days"

"Why who else asked to know you better?"

"Never mind, let's start"

...

"It's your turn Sasuke "

He thought for a second, guess he had already used most of the things he had never done.

"Well, I've never kissed a stranger " he Said.

"Oh, em " I started before muttering "I have.."

"Really!" Sasuke asked, eyes wide open.

Okay, now I feel embarrassed under his stare "It's nothing like you think..."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can see it on your face, stop smirking like that you jerk."

"Then how is it?"

"It was a prince from a nearby kingdom, he wanted to marry me, and I did that just to blow him off, make him think that I'm... You know, not a lady"

Sasuke chuckled " You didn't have to kiss him in order to prove that princess, it's pretty obvious that You'r not a lady"

"Oh I hate you Uchiha Sasuke. "

" Never have I ever used a sexy jutsue" He muttered.

" À sexy jutsue ?" I raised one eyebrow in question.

"One of Naruto's création, he turns himself into a sexy girl" he explained briefly.

"Ew... That guy's brain is a bag of cats, seriously how is he your best friend?"

"I really don't know"

" Never have I ever been in an arranged marriage" I announced

Sasuke hummed as he laid his head on the grass "Good for you, thought a beautiful princess like you would be asked in marriage from several people."

I couldn't help the blush that covered my face.

"Guess they figure out how crazy you are and changes theirs minds"

He added.

Told you, he never compliment me.

I huffed "You'r impossible, anyway you didn't answer, have u even been in a an arranged marriage?"

"No, nobody decides in my place princess"

111111111111111111111111111111111

**Training ground n 6.**

"No sharingan" said kikyou while gathering her mass of red hair in a ponytail.

"No sharingan" agreed Sasuke, he never lacked confidence in his power even without his sharingan, and he was more than ready to show his fiancee that the sharingan is not all what he has.

They punched, kicked, blocked and evaded, he used some basic ninjutsue on her, and didn't move lightning fast.

She wasn't weak at all, it's just that he was too strong, however there's something that all Uzumaki's have and it had always fascinated Sasuke : large Chakra reserves, despite sparing for almost two hours, the girl didn't break a sweat.

And it was time he ends this long sparring session.

Kikyou used a futon technique on him, one he knows very well.

He felt her hands on his feets, pulling him down into the earth, he could have evaded and done a substitution, but a part of him wanted her to win.

"You got me. What are you gonna do now" murmured the Uchiha a glimpse of amusement in his voice.

"I'm surprised you let me pull you under" admitted kikyou, still not believing that she won the spar.

"Caught me off guard, guess I underestimated you"

Kikyou smiled " I won, guess I deserved a reward"

"Even though I went easy on you??"

Sasuke said while trying to get out of the trap.

"And how do I know you went easy on me? Might be saying that just to not give me a reward"

She knows very well that he went easy on her, but she'll never admitted it .

"Fine, what do you want ?"

Kikyou thought for minute "I want you to let Naruto train the princess in your place"

She stated.

If sasuke was expecting something it certainly wasn't that.

"Why would you want something like that?"

"That way we can spend more time together, you know..."

The Uchiha looked at her suspiciously.

"Naruto would never agree to that"

He said as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah he will"

She assured him.

"You seem pretty sure he will, why is that?"

Kikyou smirked while remembering her last conversation with the blond.

**Flashback. **

"I tell you, Naruto , it's like she knows she gets on my nerves and tries to do it deliberately, by hovering over Sasuke" kikyou said, sidestepping a roundhouse kick.

"She's supposed to be nice to Sasuke, he's the one training her ," Naruto shrugged, ducking under a right hook, and landing a quick back fist to kikyou's ribs.

"Oh, you okay kiki?"

Kikyou blinked "I'm fine" she asserted, sitting up and shaking her head.

"She's in love with him, I swear Naruto, that girl is in love with my fiancee"

Naruto shrugged " I don't know, their interaction seemed normal to me"

"Of course you wouldn't notice anything Naruto, you were more focused on the food than on anything else."

"Can't blame me, it's not everyday uncle madara invite us to eat at his house, and it was worthy, any way even if the princess has something for Sasuke I'm sure he's not interested."

Kikyou huffed " but she's... She's..."

"beautiful ?, yeah true " helped the blond

"No, she's Gorgeous. She's gorgeous Naruto. "

Now the blond Uzumaki raised an eyebrow, giving her a funny look. "Sasuke said that?"

"What no, of course not , I can see for myself."

Naruto bleu eyes sparkled with amusement he couldn't suppress. "Maybe Sasuke should be the jealous one," he teased.

" Oh, you did not just say that Naruto"

The blond laughed "You didn't see your face while talking about her, Gorgeous, you said she was gorgeous with dreamy eyes, sparklers and all... Maybe You'r more into girls hhh"

" Oh you're so dead Naruto ," Kikyou yelled dropping back into a fighting stance.

"Wait, wait" Naruto waved his hands to stop her

" Now if you are sure that she's in love with him, why are you letting them continue their training sessions?"

Kikyou stopped for a moment before saying " Good point Naruto, but what can I do about it"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while thinking " if there was someone capable of training her instead of teme...someone who's not busy... But who"

Kikyou blinked, while looking at the blond

"Naruto"

" Yes "

" You promised to help me in the matter of Sasuke and the princess right? "

The blond boy turned his head to look at kikyou " yeah, why? ."

"Guess I know what to do"

"What "

Kikyou pressed her lips together in a thinking gesture before saying "You'r going to train her instead of Sasuke, in the end, it's you who was supposed to be training her not Sasuke, You'r already taking care of Tobirama's old team, it's gonna be normal if she joined you "

Naruto's face had an annoyed expression on it "I can't say no, now, can I?"

"Of course you can't, what are friends and family for"

**End of the flashback.**

"He'll accept, don't worry about that , all you have to do is to ask him"

Sasuke wasn't convinced but he had to agree "Will see about that, I'll talk to him tomorrow, the dobe is on a small mission today"

111111111111111111111111111111111


End file.
